The vampire prince
by The pretty boy
Summary: Darren and Steve have been friends since anyone can remember. What if Darren was different? Instead of his out-going personality, he was a timid youth? Instead of a normal look, he was damaged? The story lines still stays the same. But with different outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

Notes! : Ok this idea all started from the movie "Vampires assiant" Which wasn't a really good movie. But I remembered reading something like that in a book series. So I looked it up and found the series I read way back in my middle school years.

But I couldn't remember what happened in them. So I am currently reading them. Just finish with book one(Going to write this fanfic as I read the books so I can correct my mistakes). Then found out that they have a manga for that same series. So I am also reading that as well.

But I'm going to be changing a lot of things in this series(But still keep to the plot). Like the acts in the cirque du freak show. I think I changed one act and a few of the looks. Like I made Mr. Crepsley good-looking, and changed Darrens appearance and some of his personality. He is older then he is in the books. And a few other things.

As a warning there will be certain scenes not fit for the younger crowd. I will be going into some detail on some of the scenes. But theres no sex because its between guys. And some people find that uncomfortable.

The scene when Mr. Crepsley is testing Darrens blood is going to be one of those scene that I'll go into further detail. And there will be some violence and people dieing(When Darren fakes his death).

But I hope you enjoy. Sorry about my long author note thing. And if you review lets not be to harsh with the words, I am a person to. Words to hurt my feelings.

Chapter one... Two brothers

After school, hot afternoon. What better to do then to play soccer? Kicking the ball around playing with friends and other soccer players from the college down the street. Its perfect for this wonderful game. But to bad I can't play.

My name is Darren Shan, and I'm fifteen years old. And I'm currently watching my two friends, and my best friend play soccer. I would be playing with them. I had been up till a few weeks ago when a soccer ball smacked me in the face and my mom freaked out and told me not to play soccer anymore. I didn't want to disobey my mom so I just stopped playing.

Getting hit in the face with the soccer ball didn't freak my mom out that bad. It was when a college student got into my blind spot and knocked me down to the ground. Needless to say I was at for for a week till my vision returned.

I sighed taking off my sun glasses to wipe the sweat from my face. It was to hot to sit under the sun. But there was no trees anywhere. So I sat close to the soccer field. I tucked my black hair behind my ear so the small breeze could cool my hot skin.

Something crawled across my hand that was resting on the grass. Instinct would of been to smack it. But instead I turned to look at it. It was a spider. I couldn't tell what kind of spider it was. I didn't shake my hand to get it off, or kill it. Instead I brought it close to my face.

I barely did something like I was doing now. Taking off my sunglasses, and tucking my hair behind my ear. The truth was, my scar kept me from doing that. Because of this scar I withdrew. People would ask me so many questions. Or ask me to see my scar. So I became scared and shy. I guess you could say I became timid. I began to fear that i couldn't make friends because what I looked like, and how bad my vision was.

I've had good vision, infact perfect vision, that is until June sixteen. Me and my best friend were playing on a hill my mother told me never to go on. We were seven and thought we were big boys and played on there anyway.

When were playing something happened, my best friend had gotten mad, and I ended slipping and falling down the hill. The next thing I knew was I woke up in the hospital. I could barely see. My mother and father explained what had happened that I had lost my left eye and my right eye was very weak.

They also told me that the left side of my body, from my collar bone down to my hip had a big scar. Its smaller then it looked when I first got it. Infact I barely noticed it when I looked at myself in the mirror, shirtless.

My best friend's name was Steve, Steve Leonardo. Or Steve Leopard. It was a nickname because he was a fast guy. I didn't have that many friends growing up, so Steve's friends became my friends. And their names were Alan and Tommy.

I swear the spider looked back at me. But I was unsure, because I only had a few second to look at the spider before someone yelled my name, which I'm sure it was Steve. He yelled "Heads up Darren!" But it was to late. Once again a soccer ball hit me in the face when I looked over and I went straight down to the ground.

I'm Darren Shan, I'm a fifteen year old teen, with A-B grades. I don't have much of a figure. I'm not skinny, nor am I fat. I'm inbetween a small six pack and a four pack. My skin is lightly tanned. My eyes are brown, my hair black and long enough to cover the left side of my face. I wear sun glasses to cover my scar. And finally a red mark on my face where a soccer ball hit me in the face at full force.

.. +0+ ..

I was glad my nose didn't break. It did bleed. More then half of the college students dipped when they saw the blood. But like three come over to help me. After the bleeding had stopped. Everyone split up. Alan went home to his brother, Tommy had to go to work, the college students went to do something college students do. And me and steve went to his house.

When we arrived at Steve's house he opened the door saying "I hope your mom doesn't get to pissed, she already hates me..." My mother didn't like him only because she believes Steve did this to me. But really only Steve knows, because that day was blurry.

"I don't think my mom would care. I'll tell her one of the college students did it." I hated lieing to my mom, but at the same time I didn't want to lose Steve. "Soldier - " He said turning to me as I closed the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. " - see that hill?" he asked speaking like a soldier from a war movie.

"Yes,sir," I clicked my heels together.

"We have to take it by dawn."

"Are we using machine guns or rifles, sir?" I asked pretending to be a soldier.

"Are you crazy?!" He barked. "We'd never be able to carry them throught the mud." He nodded at the carpet.

"Rifles it is sir!" I agreed as we raced up the stairs.

When we reached the top Steve started his small little victory speech which ended in his mother coming from their living room/den to investigate. "Steve would you or your friend like a drink?" She asked being a nice woman. Which was rare for her. "Caviar and champagne!" He announced as he escaped to his room. "We're alright" I answered shortly following after my friend.

Steve didn't get along with his mother. He says she's not much of a mother. Steves father left his mother when he found out Steve's mother was pregnant with Steve. So Steve grew up without a father and a mother if you think about it.

It had been a while since I had been in Steves room. And unlike mine, his was trashed. The black painted walls were covered in horror pictures and posters covering the walls. He had clothes scattered around his room, his bed was messed up. And all his comic books were all in one conner unneat. If I had a room like this, my mother would of grounded me.

I had tooken off my black bookbag and sat down in the middle of Steve's floor. Steve had done the same after giving me some of his newer comics. Me and Steve are a bunch of weird people. All I ever want to talk about, or talk about really are spiders. Steve he's a vampire nut. he knows everything there is to know about vampires and other monsters.

"You know how a stake to the heart kills a vampire?" I asked bringing up the conversations on vampires. Steve answered "Who wouldn't that kill?" I know he was joking by the tone of his voice, so I continued speaking. "Does it have to be wood?" I looked up from my vampiric comic book awaiting my answer.

"It doesn't have to be wood - " Steve answered not looking up from his comic. "It could be metal, or plastic. As long as it works." The conversation went quiet for a little bit longer untill I spoke again. This time about werewolves.

"So silver bullets kills werewolves?" This time Steve looked at me and thought about the answer a bit then nodded lightly. "Anything silver I guess, Im not much of a werewolf man." He turned the page of his comic and I had turned back to mine.

"I guess any kind of bullet works, that is if you have enough."

When it was time for me to go home, Steve offered to walk me home because of the "creeps" walking around. I kindly rejected it. I told Steve that the walk home would probably make the red on my face fade even more so that he could say that he ran the way home.

The streets were empty and it was dark out. Street lights lit up the street and some of the smaller buildings. This is about the time I take off my sungasses and walk like a normal teen. I only took them off because it made things diffcult to see at night, and who would see it anyway?

I had my music in and had it semi blasting. I always knew that I was a talkative person when I was around steve alone. But when I wasn't around him I was quiet. Like if I was hanging out with Alan or Tommy, I wouldn't talk much. I'd listen to them and make noises of agreement.

Monster by skillet had been playing when the man was there. I didn't notice him because he was on my blind spot,my left side. So when the hand holding the flier appeared right in front of I jumped.

When I turned to see just who was trying to hand me the flier so late at night. I was a bit shocked. He was a dark looking man wearing a dark long cloak, and he was wearing a black top hat.

I took out my ear buds to hear him speak. "Take one." He said with such a dark subductive tone. I don't know what made me blush, but I did and took the flier. "Thank you..." I mumbled.

I had put my ear buds back in and took a few steps looking at the flier. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to ask the man about the flier. But the darkly dressed man wasn't there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes! : Chapter two! Finally here!

Chapter two...Tickets

- Next Day -

" - America entered the war in 1917 However, it took time to mobilize soldiers for the army, and US forces were not fully engaged in France until the Spring offensive of 1918 - " Mr. Dalton, my world history teacher, continued into his lecture about world war one.

World history isn't a boring class, it has it times. But learning about our countries history was very interesting at times. "I'll be a mercenary when I grow up, I'll be hired for money and get to fight a lot!" Steve said turning back the our group.

The class room was set up in small groups of four, some with five. Me, Alan, Tommy and Steve sat at the middle table. That wasn't in the very back where Mr. Dalton's desk is. Nor was in the very front where Mr. Dalton stands when he was lecturing the class over something.

Steve sat across from me, Alan was to my left, so I couldn't see him unless I turned my head. Tommy sat next to Steve. It was our little group, and my only friends. "Violent much?" Tommy joked nudging Steve lightly with his elbow.

" - Although Woodrow Wilson opposed US involvement, he came to see it as unavoidable, given Germany's submarine warfare against US shipping. - " Mr. Dalton ignored Steve's comment like he normally did. I ended up digging in my pocket and pulled out that filer I was given last night.

Steve snatched the flier from me before I could look over the flier for the fifth time. He started to speak in a low voice, so Mr. Dalton couldn't hear. "Cirque is french of circus, and freak is for freaks of nature." He explained like I didn't know what the flier said. Tommy took it from Steve and looked over it. Ignoring the small glare that Steve was giving him.

"Cool! Where did you get this?" Tommy asked. I remembered the shadowy figure with the old looking top hat. "I was walking on my way home and some creepy guy handed it to me." Tommy handed it to Alan as he made a comment. "He probably scared the hell out of you!"

His comment was toward my eye sight. Steve punched Tommy and turned to me. "If I walked you home he probably wouldn't have spoke to you." I knew he was worried about, but my words shot him down. He had always been worried or protective of me since what happened eight years ago.

He grew silent as the flier fell back into my hands. Though it didn't stay there long. Mr. Dalton snatched it from my hands scaring me. I didn't even see him walk by. I blamed my lack of vision in my left eye that did it. I looked straight up seeing Mr. Dalton who stood over me staring at the flier.

His face went to normal to turning into discussed. "Mr. Shan?" His harsh voice which made me flinch. "Where did you get this?" I found myself lightly shaking. He was going to tell my mom about this and I would be grounded till I'm eighteen, or till im eighty. "I...I..."

I could feel everyone's eyes on my. Breathing became hard. Steve spoke. "Its mine . I picked it up off the soccer field this morning and was going to ask you about it after class." Steve had stood up to take the eyes off of me and to him. "Mr. Leonardo?" He looked at Steve then walked to the front of his class where he pinned it to the board.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to know the unknown." He said as steve sat down in his seat. I smiled lightly pushing the sunglasses down so he could see my good eye. It was a thank you. He smiled a little then went to listening to Mr. Dalton.

"Long ago, cruel and greedy people would take real malformed people and display them for a profit." A girl named suzy, who sat in the front, raised her hand and asked. "Whats _malformed_?" Suzy had short red hair and freckles that dotted her face.

"Its a person who doesn't look like me or you - " He answered looking back at me and Steve before continuing. " - They could have three eyes, or two noses. These mean men display these _people_ like animals."

The children around the classroom started to comment on how "gross" or "Harsh" That was to treat people that way. "But these things are banned, people who go to these are low people." I don't know what over came me to raise my hand and asked. "So the fliers a fake?" He looked at me curiously but then nodded. "Its probably a cruel hoax, I hope no one goes to one of these." Mr. Dalton announced that he was going to keep the flier, which was pretty bad, because I wanted to go.

Before the bell rang steve shoved my book to my lap to caught my attention. Then he said in a low voice "We're going!" The bell rings and Steve goes up to Mr. Dalton.

After school we met at the soccer field. Steve held up the flier as he approached, like it was some kind of token form winning a victory. "Dude! How did you get it back?!" Tommy asked. He had asked the question I was going to ask. I knew Mr. Dalton took pity on Steve because of his mother. But didn't think that he would hand over the flier.

"I swiped it from his stack of papers when he wasn't looking." I couldn't tell if steve was lieing or not. Alan got the paper from Steve and looked over it again. "How are we going to pay? Its twenty dollars per person." Tommy grunted. "I don't have any money. My paps cut my allounace after I got that D."

Alan had rich parents but he never got any money. Everything he got was palced in a safety box in the bank. And the money he did have was very little. Me, I had a few bucks tucked away in my pocket. But I don't think it be enough to pay for everyone. And steve? I honestly had no clue if he had any money left from buying those new comic books.

"We could pull our money together?" Tommy suggested knowing he was completely broke. "I got sixteen dollars." Alan said counting the money in his wallet. "Scratch that, seventeen." he corrected himself. "Lets see...I think I have fifteen?" I guessed. We all looked at Steve who looked like he had been doing some kind of math. "I have twenty-six, I'm going to get the rest of the money from my mom's wallet. So don't worry"

I was a bit nervous about that. "Wouldn't she notice?" Steve looked at me then shrugged. "I doubt it, I'll pay her back when I get the money." He added the last part for me. Knowing I felt uncomfortable knowing that Steve was stealing from his mother.

"I'll buy the tickets tonight." Steve said collecting the money from me and Alan. "Hey how are you going to get the tickets? The map is torn off!" Alan held up the flier and the bottom half was ripped off. "I memorized it." Steve smirked. "Don't worry I wont run away with your money." He assured Alan before taking the flier and left us.

.. +0+ ..

I walked passed the livingroom where Annie was watching TV. Then when I passed the kitchen,where mom had started cooking, she looked at me from the kitchen. "Darren?" She asked wipping her hands on her apron while she approached me. "How are you feeling? Is your vision good? How was your day?"

It was the question attack. It was the same like this everyday. She'd asked me how my day was, if my vision was failing. Stuff like that. And the same day I answer the same way. "I'm ok, My vision is normal, and was a good day."

She didn't buy the story about running home. My face had been red all that night. So I told her I was watching the soccer game between the high school and college one of the college students kicked the ball and I happened to be in the way. The truth was I wasn't sure who kicked the ball to have it hit me in the face. It could of been a college student, Steve or maybe Alan.

"Mom, I got homework to do, so I'll be in my room." I said escaping the "question attack". She nodded and told me that she would call me when dinner was done.

My room was clean. The bed was under the window, the desk next to the door, my dresser next to my closet, and a bookself taking up the empty space across from my closet on the wall. My room was always cleaned.

I took off my sunglasses and turned on the light where I sat at my desk. I had a few things on my desk. A few pencils, a toy spider, my laptop and a picture of my tarantula. I loved that spider. But it would be the last spider my mother and father would ever let me own.

When I was younger. I had a tarantula. It was a normal beautiful spider. But I ended up killing it. One morning I was watching cartoons. And one of the shows I watched was this guy who sucked the other guy into the vaccum and he came out the dust bag-thing angry. I wanted to try it with my spider. But things didn't go as planned. When he got sucked up, he was shredded into many pieces.

I cried for the longest of times, and my parents told me I would never be responsible for another pet. Which meant, don't ask, you're not getting one. Annie was allegric to cats and dogs so we had no pets.

Awaking my laptop from its sleep my desktop appeared. My wallpaper was a black widow. I really didn't like Black widows, but the way this picture had been taken. It made this deadly spider look very cool.

He first opened up google where he typed in the two simple words. Those words that had been going through his mind all day. "_Freak show_". Google had brought up many links, stories, fake acts, and a movie called "freak show". I wasn't going to watch the movie. But it seemed like a good idea so I could get the gist of the show.

"Darren!" Hearing my name made me slam the laptop close. "Time for dinner!" I seriously thought my mom was going to open the door and see what I was doing. I sighed and stood up from my chair almost grabbing my sunglasses, but left them. It became a habit to always reach for them. To wear them. To hide my face.

I was excited through dinner. I finished early and started washing the dishes. I was extremely excited to be going to a freak show. I didn't know why I was excited right now, then I was when I was googling freak show. I guess I kind of gave myself away when I started doing the dishes.

Annie knew I wasn't one to gladly do the dishes. While cleaning them she appeared behind me like a ninja. "You're being _chipper_ this afternoon." She said examing me. "Whats up?" Her voice was low so she didn't attract mom. Because if mom found out I was up to something. I wouldn't be able to go.

"Nothings up, I just feel great today!" I smiled at her. But she glared lightly at me, as an "I'm on to you". Then after putting her dishes in the sink she did the gesture of I'm watching you. I loved my sister, but she could be very nosey.

Dad returned home shortly after I finished the dishes. He barely eats dinner with us. The only time he does is when its the weekend. The other times he just eats in his study. "I'm going to take a shower." I said walking past my dad. Someone had to know so they wouldn't use the other bathroom.

My eyes caught the mirror. I was shirtless, and from my right side I could see the scar. I turned to my left, but turned my head to my right to see my scars. It was a long scar that traveled down from my collar bone to my hip.

It wasn't that bad. I remember the doctor talking to me about what happened. I was curious on what I landed on. He said that I had fallen into metal and glass. That was the main thing. There was other stuff around that area where I fell. But it was mostly glass and metal.

My gently fingers trailed down my side. At first I thought that it would be all cool looking. You know like the warriors would get when they were wounded. Nope, its different. It kind of look like my skin, but more, how do I describle this? More smooth I guess? And a lightly, more pinkish white color?

Next was my face It looked the same as my other scar. But it seemed more darker, and noticabler. My bad eye looked like a blind persons eye. While my other was brown. I thought I looked like a freak sometimes. Its kind of ironic that a freak show would appear in my life.

.. +0+ ..

Steve was sitting at his desk with Alan. I had met Tommy in the hall and we decided to walk to class together. We instantly crowded around steve and started asking him questions. The four of us had first, third, fifth and seventh period together. So even with out talking about it the three of us were going to annoy him til he told us if he got the tickets or not.

"Boys, Boys!" he said gesturing us to be silent while he spoke. "I'm not going to tell you guys anything until the end of school - " The three of us groaned. " - We will meet at that big tree by the park."

The rest of the school day was filled with answers Steve was probably going to say. He probably was going to say that he couldn't get the tickets and that we weren't going, or that he couldn't take the money from his mothers wallet.

Then again he could say that he bought the tickets and that we were all going. Or if he could ony had boughten one. Some do that. One or two tickets per flier. I was set on going. The same with Alan and Tommy. I did wanted to go, and so did they.

Argggg! It was to hard to think about something like that. So I pushed it to the back of my head. And tried foucsing on school. But little did I know I was right.

.. +0+ ..

The park was big, and green. In the middle of the park was a huge fountain with four benches on each side. There was grey stone like sidewalk all around it. It led to tiny paths that lead to different sides of the park.

I walked inbetween Alan and Tommy. I was a bit nervous, for what? I wasn't sure. It could of been the park. I didn't like going to public places. Thats why I never went shopping with my mom. Nor did we really eat out. Mom and dad knew that about me, that I felt uncomfortable in crowds. But Annie? She wanted to eat out every chance we got.

Steve was already under the tree, he had a small shoe box. I couldn't help but to think, just what was he up to? Steve was a smart man, and with smart teenagers, great pranks. So what was Steves prank?

(Started using the manga here! Forgot my books!)

"Steve!" Tommy yelled leaving me and Alan to run up to the male. "Don't tease us! Tell us! Did you get the tickets or not!?" Steve wait for me and Alan to be in the group. Then he spoke "OK boys, I have some good news and some terrible news!"

He pulled out the tickets before anyone could comment. "Good news first, I got the tickets!" Oh, I hate when I'm right. There was only **two **tickets! Me, Alan, and Tommy exchanged glances. Two tickets. Only two people could go. "Thats all...?" Alan asked hoping this was some kind of joke, and that the rest of the tickets were hidden in the shoe box he was carrying.

"Yep, thats the bad new, There are only **two **tickets." We all exchanged glances now. "The person selling the tickets said two per flier. I tried offering him more money, but he wouldn't take it." Steve shrugged like it didn't matter. How could he shrug? This was a huge matter!

"FOR REAL?!" Tommy yelled

"NO! TELL ME ITS A LIE!" Alan joined in.

Frankly their screaming made me jump. I wasn't expecting it. "Then..." Alan started, but Tommy finished the sentence on everyones mind. "...Who gets the tickets?" There was a long silence. No one wanted to speak. I didn't blame them. I wanted to go as bad as they did.

"Steve should take one." I blurted out. Everyone looked at me, so I quickly explained. "He snuck out in the middle of the night to get them. I think its fair right, Tommy? Alan?" They voiced their agreement. Which was weak.

"Alright, one for me!"

Steve took one of the tickets out and shoved it back into his pocket. Things got tensed between the three who didn't get a ticket. Who was going to get the last ticket?

"Truthfully, I've already come up with a plan to see who gets the last ticket."

It was like a rare of hope that shined down into the darkness. Steve, with our full attention opened the small shoe box and shoved the ticket in there, moving the little ticket size papers around.

It was already easy to tell what Steve was doing. He was mxing the papers together, and going to throw them. The person who caught the ticket was going to go with Steve. "You were making those things during class." I said like an idiot. He nodded and made his way to the big tree.

Steve climbed up the tree to one of the branches and opened the box. "I will throw these out, and the person who catches it gets to go with me." Steve waited for everyone to agree before he threw them out.

We three exchenged glances for the last time before voicing our agreement. "Seems fair." I answered. "No violence!" Alan said getting ready. "And no hard feelings!" Tommy said as Steve dumped the box.

We all started running. Alan and Tommy franticly started grabbing every paper the came in their reach. _Which one? which one? _I thought looking at all the paper. I didn't expect for Steve to make so much little pieces of ticket-sized paper.

At that second a voice chimed in my head. Like a tiny spider spoke.

**Close your eyes...**

I did as it told me.

**Spin your strings...**

I opened my arms up, like a was spinning a web.

**Spin your string, Darren...Your GAME will come to you...**

**A Spider never jumps onto the GAME...**

**Your destiny will...**

**Spin your strings Darren! **

**Now!**

I closed my hands as two slips of paper landed in each of them. The last bit of paper fluttered to the grass. I then opened my eyes to see Steve jump from the top branch, twist his ankle, and couldn't go to the show after all.

No, I lied. I swore he was going to twist his ankle. From the high of a jump, I know I would of. Tommy and Alan were screaming that they couldn't find it. "Hey Darren! What about you?" He asked running up to me. Alan and Tommy were to busy looking for the ticket to care. "Theres no way Darren could of got it. He stood there with his arms extended!" Alan answered.

"Well he cought something." Steve answered. I opened my right hand first. No ticket. Just a blank sheet of line paper. "Now the other hand?" Steve said. I turned my head to look at my left hand.

I inhailed as I opened it. The green colored paper was in my hand and the words "Cirque du freak" was writen in black letters. Excitment bubbled up in me. I cried in victory. I had won! And its going to be me and my bestfriend going to a freak show!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes! : I must say, I am exremely proud of myself! With only fifty views, I got 2 followers, 1 favorite, and three reviews! One from a guest! And two from Saphireanime! Thank you all :3 and to respond to Saphire :

At first I was unsure about this. I thought about just leaving chapter one alone. But then I started getting reviews! And they were all good. And not people saying that this was a dumb idea. And for Vur horston, I guess you have to keep reading! :D

I love you people who gave me the courage to keep writing! This is a shout out for you guys! Stay beautiful!

Chapter three...The show begins!

I arrived at Steves house around seven. The show was at nine. I had asked my mom if I could stay the night at Steves house, Since it was the weekend. She seemed against it, even though I told her I was attempting to help bring Steves grades up.

My excuse to go over there was to help Steve with a thick extra credit packet that was given to him by Mr. Dalton. Which wasn't a lie. If you were failing his class, he'd give you a thick packet and tell you to get it done.

My mom eventually gave in and drove me over there. She told me if anything was wrong I should call her and tell her to come get me.

Steve was waiting for me at the top of the stairs once his mother let me in. She seemed a bit happy to see her son with someone who had good grades. Steves excuse was that Darren was going to help him with a school project.

See? That wouldn't work on my mom. She knows all the homeowrk I have. Thats why I normally get my homeowrk or projects done. Steves mom, knows nothing of her own son.

Steves room didn't look anymore cleaner then it was the last time I was here. I didn't pack anything. I had a bag, but it had little to nothing in it. Maybe some extra pants. I could always wear some of Steves clothes. Thats if it came down to it.

"How are we going to get out? Your mom is still here and its - " I looked over at Steves alarm clock. " - Eight ten!" For the last hour and maybe ten minutes we've been talking about the up coming show. Talking about the acts that would be preforming. We gave our imput. He wanted to see the wolf-man, me, Madam Octa of course!

"Relax, She should be leaving - " Steve was interupted by his mothers voice. It was weird, she said she was leaving and would come back later tonight. And if we wanted a snack there was left over pizza in the fridge and that we could eat it.

" - See?" Steve smirked walking to his bed and picked up his black jacket. I grabbed my dark grey hoodie. We were ready. Ready to see the unknown. If I would of known our destiny ahead. I would of stayed behind. I would of never taken the flier. I would of certainly not do what the voice said to do. But, that would never happen. Theres no way to go back in time to correct this big mistake.

We pretty much ran the whole way there. If we walked, we would of missed the whole show! By the time we arrived at the old theater it was already nine forteen! We stopped at the gate to the old theater. Just where did time go?

"You know I heard someone died here!" Steve said quickly catching his breath. While me on the other hand, I was panting like I was out of shape. Which was kind of true. I didn't play much soccer anymore. Not since my mom had teachers checking in on me.

"Wha-?"

I said attempting to hold my breath, to make it sound like I had caught my breath. But instead it made it worse. So I forced myself to breath normal. "yeah, a kid around our age died from the balacony."

I bet he was just saying that to scare me. It be honest. It was working! After I didn't answer he asked as he started walking towards the theaters door. "Scared?" I looked up at the full moon then back at Steve who didn't even turn around. I ran up beside him. "Not a chance!" I lied.

We opened the door to the darkness. Thats great, as if I could see better in the light. Wearing sunglasses in the dark didn't help my vision so I took them off and shoved them into my hoodie pocket.

A light flickered from my left. How did I know this? Because a man spoke, scaring the hell out of me. But Steve he put on a brave face.

"Are you children lost?"

His voice dark and mysterious. Steve spoke. "No, we came to see the show." The look of 'woah' was on my face. Only because this man was really tall! And not just that, but he was big. Bigger then any human I've seen before!

"Ahh, then can i see you tickets?"

He asked. Steve quickly took his out. I was still taking in how tall this man was. "Good, How about you Darren? Do you have your ticket?" I paused snapping out of just staring at him to digging into my hoodie pocket where I grabbed the little piece of paper.

I suddenly realized that he knew my name! Steve never said my name when we arrived, or when we were in the dark. So how did he know _my_ name? Me and Steve exchanged glances. He was just as corious as I was! Though he looked braver then me, he was lightly shaking.

"My name is Mr. Tall - "

Oh how ironic! He was tall and his last name was tall.

" - I own the Cirque Du Freak."

Steve then spoke with a brave tone "How did you know my friends name?" Mr. Tall laughed and bent down to look Steve in his eyes. Oh god I was glad that, that wasn't me! "I know a lot of things. I know yur names, where you live, how you don't like your mommy or your daddy." He steped back and looked at me. "I also know how you young men didn't tell your parents were you where going."

"How?"

I was shaking, and my teeth clattering. "WE must hurry!" He said starting to walk off. Ignoring my question comepletely. Which a bit of me was happy, the rest was wondering how he knew all this.

"The shows about to begin. Everyone else is presented and seated. You boys were late, and lucky we didn't start without you." Mr. Tall took small steps instead of large ones, like i thought a man of his height would take.

He atleast two or three steps infront of us, but when we turned a corner. He was sitting at the end of the hall at a table. He was wearing a tall red hat now, and a pair of gloves. The only words he said at that time was "ticket, please."

We rushed our way down the hall and handed him out tickets. Instead of inspecting them he ate them! Chewing them and swallowing them! I couldn't believe it! They could of been fakes! "Very well, you may go in now. We normally don't welcome children, but I can see you two are courages strapping young men."

The first thing that popped into my mind was. _I'm not a child! I'm fifteen!_ "Do we walk straight in?" Steve asked pointing to the ugly diry purple curtian that lead to the theater room. He nodded. And like an idiot I asked "Isn't there a lady with a flashlight?" Mr. Tall laughed, Steve joined in. I wasn't sure because he thought I was an idiot, or because he was to nervous to stick up for me.

"If you wanted someone to hold your hand, you should of brought your babysitter." I was mad, and felt the hotness consume my face out of embarrassment. "I don't need one!" I snapped surprising Steve as I walked through the curtains to the room where my fate had brought me. And Destiny who played a big role in it.

Me and Steve said nothing as we entered the giant room filled with talking people. By this time, Steve had finally noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses. "Hey you're not wearing the shades." He said, knowing in crowds like this, I felt more safer hiding behind them.

"I didn't think anyone would really say anything if they saw. I probably fit into with these people." I shrugged, He gave me a weird stare but then continued looking for seats. It was a huge room. The chairs had been taken out long ago. But the deck chairs had been set up in their place. This theater room wasn't clean. There were heavy cobwebs all over the place. Giving this place a spooky feeling.

(Started using certain parts from the movie from here to the end of the show)

He found seats, in the front no less! What luck! Steve sat on the edge of the row, while I sat next to a woman who looked to be all in the Gothic style. She eyed me, like I was an alien. I found this out by looking to my left, so see who was on my left. I didn't know what to do, and I was feeling great at the moment. So i tucked my bangs out my face and gave her a smile.

I guess my scare made her flinch and her direction went straight to the stage. I untucked my hair and let it hang in my face. I wasn't that confident to show my entire face. Just after I faced the stage. From my right I could barely see Steve a bit shocked from my sudden courage.

The lgihts go out for a second. Then the stage lights up. Mr. Tall is standing on the stage, and with a loud voice that boomed through the giant room he spoke

**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome one and all to the Cirque Du Freaks! Home of the worlds most remarkable human beings!**

He paused as he scanned the crowd. It didn't seem like he was looking for anyone.

**I am your host for the evening and the owner of this circus, Mr. Tall, at your service.**

He took off his big top hat and bowed to the crowd. Standing up straight and putting his hat back on he continued his speech.

**We are an ancient circus. We have toured for five hundred years, brining the grotesque to generation after generation. Our lineup has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both bizarre and frightening, acts you can find nowwhere else in the world.**

The crowd was silent. I glanced over at Steve how was staring at Mr. Tall giving him his full attention.

**Those who are easily scared should leave now!** He warned **I'm sure there are peaople who came tonight thinking this was a joke. Maybe they thought our freaks would be people in masks, or harmless misfits. **_**This is not so!**_** Every act you see tonight is real. Each performer is none are harmless.**

No one left. I bet they were to scared to get up and leave. Mr. Tall nodded and left the stage. Replacing him was two women. Pushing the cart was a small creature wearing a blue cape. The women were wearing gold-like suits.

The woman holding a strange looking device, had short red hair dark brown eyes and pale skin. Her suit had shorts instead of pants. While the other woman, who was holding a ring of small keys had long white hair and aqua blue eyes. Her suit had long pants. They looked like dolls.

I had missed the peoples screams of fear. Steve didn't, he had looked back at the people then to the wolf-man. The act he wanted to see. "You must be very quiet..." The red head spoke, she even sounded like an emotionless doll. "...The wolf-man will not be able to hurt you as long as we control him, but a loud sound could wake him up, and then it would be deadly!"

The two went to work. The red head messed with the device, holding it infront of the wolf-man. Steve leaned over to me and said in a low voice "Hypnotized him." I nodded to afraid to speak.

"You may stroke him if you want. But be very gentle!" The red head spoke as the cage opened. The wolf-man slowly followed the red head. When the wolf-man walked by Steve gently touched the wolf.

I was afraid he would wake up and bite me. So instead I asked Steve what did if feel like. "Spikey like a hedgehog." He then sniffed his fingers. "He smells something like burnt rubber."

Seeing a "Child" touch the wolf-man. Everyone wanted to touch the wolf-man. Somewhere behind us there was a loud **BANG! **I couldn't see what made that noise. But the wolf-man woke and went mad.

People screamed and attempted to run away. One woman, a girl with long lond hair was pushed and landed infront of the wolf-mans path. The two women attempted to calm the wolf-man. But the red head was back handed and the white haired girl went to grab the device. But it was to late. The wolf man was already after the woman.

The wolf man had bit and ripped off the womans hand! I felt sick, like I was going to vomit. I wanted to get out of here before he came for me next! Mr. Tall appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the beast by its neck. He did something to make the beast fall alseep. He then went to the woman.

The red head was up and to the wolf-mans side hold him up, the other girl helped to and the hauled the wolf-man back to his cage. Where they pushed the wolf off stage. Mr. Tall had grabbed the arm and walked over to the woman, where he did something which I thought was amazing! He had sewed the arm back to her!

The woman was able to move her fingers, everyone started clapping. I'm sure the woman was very greatful. But it didn't stop some guy from yelling at Mr. Tall. I was so far away I couldn't hear them. But from what I could tell. That man was related or married to the blond and was pissed at Mr. Tall.

After a few seconds the man sat back in his seat shamefully. Mr. Tall ended up scolding the whole crowd.

**Listen to me!**

His voice boomed

**I gave fair warning. I said this show could be dangerous. This is not a nice, safe circus where nothing goes wrong. Mistakes can and do happen, and sometimes people end up a lot worse off than your wife.**

So that man who stood up was married to the blond who got her arm bit off beloe the elbow.

**That's why this show is banned. Thats why we must play in old theaters in the middle of the night. Most of the time, things go smoothly and nobody gets hurt. But we cannot guarantee your safety!**

He slowly turned aorun gesturing to the rest of the crowd as he continued.

**We cannot guarantee **_**anyones **_**safety. Another accident like this is unlikely, but it **_**could**_** happen. once again I say, if you are .Leave now, before its to late!**

A few people got up to leave, but the woman who got her arm bit off returned to her seat. "Do you want to go?" I asked, half hoping he wanted to leave. But the responce I got scared me to this very day.

"are you crazy?! This show is just getting to the good part!" Those words wouldn't have scared me. It was the way he said it and the twisted look of pleasure on his face is what haunts me.


	4. Chapter 4 Edited

Notes! : Edited!

Chapter four...May I have my spider?

(Still using parts from the movie!)

The rest of the show was pretty amazing! The next Act was a man named "Alexander Ribs". He didn't seem like the scary act. He was more comdey. Probably to relax the tensed crowd. Alexander was one of the skinniest man I've ever seen! He looked like a skeleton wearing flesh!

I had looked over my seat to see what they were going to do about the blood. Instead of leaving it. Two small blood-hoodied creatures were cleaning it up.

My attention went back on Alexander. He would of looked scared, but he had a big friendly smile on, and wore really weird clothes. It was amazing. He could bend his bones in weird ways. I couldn't remember the word for it. But it was unreal! And everyone was laughing and having a good time.

For his finishing act he started playing a few songs from his ribs! London bridge and a few songs was the only thing I knew from the top of my head. But the rest I had no clue. When he was leaving the stage he bowed and thew his drum sticks into the crowd. Which I was guessing was went crazy and pushed people to grab it. I couldn't see who caught them.

The next person who came out was a really big man named "Rhamus Twobellies". He was eNORmous! The floorboards creaked as he walked out on the stage. I swore he was going to fall through!

When he spoke, he had a soft voice. It was loud, but I didn't think the people in the back rows could hear him. He told everyone he was born with two bellies and he doctors were quite rude. Calling him a freak. So he ended up running away and join this circus.

The two women wearing the gold suits came out pushing carts of random food to strange metal things. The red head had a crack in her face. Like she was a puppet. The crack didn't look like it was going to crumble and show a hollow inside.

He clapped his hands and turned to the crowd. "How long do you think it'll take for me to eat this? A prize will be given to someone who guesses the closest." With that people started shouting out answers.

"An hour!"

"Fourty-five mintues!"

"Two hours, ten minutes and thirty-three seconds!"

Steve yelled out an answer. His was twenty nine mintues. I guessed an hour and a half. The lowest guess was seventeen minutes. Once people stopped guessing the timer was on. And Rhamus started eatting at a fast pace. I swear I was going to be sick! I think some people were actually sick!

_four minutes and fifty-five seconds_

Is how long it took for him to finish the whole food tray. And with a joke he said "Very yummy, but it could of had more dessert!" Everyone laughed and clapped. He turned his attention to the other cart, this time it wasn't filled with food.

"I must warn you not to attempt this at home" He warned "I can eat things that can kill a normal person. So please do not copy me!" He started to wolf down on the metal.

I turned to Steve to see if he was enjoying this. He didn't seem to be. Instead of interested pose. He was slouched and bored looking. I didn't want to say anything. So I turned my attention back to Rhamus who was finishing his act.

After the big man left the stage. Little blue-hoodied creatures went around selling items. Gummies and choclate of what Rhamus ate, Some fur from the wolf man, rubber Alexander dolls. Steve asked the little creature how much the wolf mans hair was. The little man/woman held up the price. "I can't read." Steve lied.

I didn't know what Steve was getting at, but the little creature didn't talk. Instead he/she just walked off. I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh at Steve. He glared at me, so I quickly turned my attention back to the stage.

Mr. Tall came back on stage to introduce the next act.

**Ladies and gentlemen! this is a very special act. Truska here is new to our family. She is one of the most incredible preformers I have ever seen, wtih ****truely unique talent!**

Truska walked out from behind Mr. Tall and waved, not speaking a word. She walked up to the edge of the stage. The outfit she wore was realy skimpy. Only her womenly parts were covered. The rest exposed her tan slender frame. Men shifted in their seats.

She started doing something weird with her hands and before I knew it, a beard and started to grow! Mr. Tall had invited a bunch of people up to try to cut her beard. He said he'd give them a gold bar if they could do it. He even held up a gold bar to show he was serious. But everyone seemed to fail.

The next few acts came on. One of them was Hans Hands. He was really fast on his hands and could use them like real legs. He raced a bunch of people, but won! Gertha came on next. She had industructable teeth. Many people were amazed to see something like this.

The next two acts were these two twins who bended and twisted together like they were just one person. Their names were "Sive and Seersa". A snake-boy came on next. He looked to be mine of Steves age. He did amazing tricks with his snake. I was impressed. He even waved to me and Steve. Everyone was under the spell of this circus. And there seemed to be no cure for it.

**Ladies and Gentlemen! **

Mr. Tall boomed going into the last act of the show.

**Our next act is another unique and perplexing one. It can also be quite danerous. SO I ask you not to make noise or to clap untill the show is completely over. Now For our final act Mr. Crepsley and his performing spider Madam Octa!**

I mouthed the name over and over again. Mr. Crepsley? That was a weird name for someone. It almost sounded like "Mr. Creepy". The lights went dim as a man walked out to the stage. He was a very handsome looking male. And he held a wooden box.

(Making Mr. Crepsley hot, well atleast better looking then the books described him.)

He was a tall, but as tall as Mr. Tall, but around six foot. His hair was short and orange. Orange was strange color. But it seemed to work with this man. His skin was pale and white. He had dark colored eyes that seemed to draw you in, under a dark spell. The color was hard to tell. It could either be a dark brown, or a maroon.

He had a large scar running down his left cheek. It reached to his lips making it look like his mouth was streatching up to the side of his face. He was dressed in an old timey looking suit. the colos were a mixture of light and dark brown, black and white. He looked incredibly good to be human.

Steves hand went to my leg, making me jump. He also gaspsed loudy. I turned to look at him. His face was a mixture of fear and excitment. Did he want to see the spider as much as I did? Or was it because of Mr. Crepsley? Whatever it was he looked like he saw a ghost. I couldn't speak, because Mr. Crepsley had started to speak.

_Madam octa is a very intelligent and posionus spider..._

His voice was dark and subductive, like he was wooing his next victim.

_I have such a spider that could kill with one bite, She is very dangerous and beautiful. Madam Octa has been with me for several years, she has lived longer then the normal life span of any spider._

I felt like an idoit. I knew the life span of a spider. He had opened the wooden cage that was on the table. Mr. Crepsley had pulled out a flute as a goat was brought on stage. Not by the red head, but by the other one with long silver hair.

Playing a few notes the brightly colored spider crawled out of the wooden cage and attacked the goat and with one bite the goat was down! That brightly colored spider took down a goat!

_This flute is how I control this spider. I have taught her not to kill on the first bite. So the goat is paralyzed. _

He played another tune on the flute, and Madam Octa had sunk her teeth back into the goat this time killing it. Like it was a mercy killing. I flinched at the dying goat. Mr. Crepsleys voice was loud and powerful.

_Do not move!_

I guessed someone had stood up and wanted to escape. Mr. Crepsley started doing many tricks with madam Octa. And I was trapped in her web. She was really deadly, and brightly colored. So what happened next was unexplainable.

The gothic woman next to me, I assumed, had frozen like a statue. Steve did the same. Before I knew it. This deadly spider was on my lap, staring me in the face. She had been tossed in the air during a trick and landed on me. I didn't know if it was to freak a poor person out, or an accident.

I stared back at her. I didn't even realize the flute was still playing. All I could think was. _Stay here, don't move._ And it seemed she was obeying me. The orange hair male was standing infront of me. The flut was still playing. But the man was infront of me. "A rare sight" He said to me in a amused voice.

Madam octa, upon seeing Her master stared at him, then to me, back to him. She then escaped off my lap and to the stage where she hid in her cage. "Young man..." Mr. Crepsley said placing his and on my face and forcing me to look up, to get a better look at me. "...Madam Octa doesn't take well to strangers." My hair moved from my face as I was forced to look up.

His eyes were a mixture of brown and maroon. I was staring right into them. His hand then moved gentle across my face, where he moved the few strands of hair out of my face. "Now, who could of done this?" He asked with a crooked smile that made his handsome appearance look scary. His thumb stroking my cheek where the scar was.

I started shaking. I didn't say anything. But my eyes moved to Steve. Not blaming him, but attempting to get help from Steve. Without warning he dropped my face, turned and walked back to the stage, there by ending his act. My heart was beating extremely fast. I wasn't sure what to say or do. But I could feel it. The eyes of everyone in the theater. I looked over at Steve, who was completely white in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes! : Ok heads up! Edited Chapter four. So its a LOT better and things probably make more sense now. :3 Your welcome. But The reason I rushed and it was like crap, is because i was busy packing. Because me and my family are moving by the end of this month(So I can finish my junior year of school). And my mom thought everyone was on the internet to much. So she shut it off.

So I'll attempt to update every weekend. Also! When I move, I won't be able to go to the library, so I wont have the books to go off of. So until I have the access of a website that lets me read/downloads the books. I will be going off the manga. I know it isn't as good as the books. But its something then me going off my memory(which sucks)

Enough about that. Enjoy chapter five!

Chapter five...Vur Horston, the Vampire!?

"That was awesome!" I said to Steve as everyone rushed out of the theater. But they would stop to buy stuff on their way out. Of course, at the booths that were set up for each act. I was still nervous about the creepy man touching my face, then stroking my scars! I was to scared and embarrassed. But no one seemed to know it was me. The woman who sat beside me wanted to say something, but Steve go up really fast and started to walk. It was without warning, so I had to run to catch up with him.

I had bought a few things for Annie, Alan, and Tommy. I had asked for my allowance early and for an advance. My mom had to talk it over with dad. But they ended up giving in and letting me have it early. And now, because of the prices of the items I bought, I was once again broke.

Steve was quite, he didn't answer me. We met Mr. Tall on our way out. We didn't chat for very long, Steve didn't seem up for it. "Enjoy the show boys?" He asked. I was to excited to see Steve start to walk slowly away. "I enjoyed it! I really liked Madam Octa!" He smiled blankly at me. "She seemed to like you." I blushed lightly. That was to embarrassing what had happened. And Mr. Tall didn't touch on the subject to much.

Not wanting to back up the line, well I hoped, Steve started walking, and once again didn't tell me. I quickly said good-bye and fastly walked to Steve. I was getting quite mad that he wasn't speaking. "Steve!" I said grabbing his shoulder,stopping him, and pulling him to the side. So the other people could pass.

He looked up at me with a serious look. I was about to speak, but Steve cut me off "Go on without me - " I had a confused look on my face, He was joking right? But it didn't stop there. "No matter what happens, You'll still be my friend." I sighed slipping on my sunglasses. Since the room was all lit up, And I swore I could feel the eyes of people looking at me. Judging me. Asking the people they came here with, if I was a child of a freak.

"Look, man you're scaring me! Lets just go!" I said turning back around and started walking. I swear he was walking next to me. But I turned to my left, where he was orginally walking, He wasn't there.

I turned back to see him. But he wasn't there. When I turned around to hopefully see him and catch up to him. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. So I decided to fight against the crowd. Hoping to get a glimps. But Nothing Instead, the crowd was huge. My sunglasses were knocked off and stepped on. And I was pushed into a dark room, where the door closed shut.

I attemped to open the door by turning the knob. But it was locked. I Then started banging on the door yelling for someone. But with the noise of the crowd. I was muffled. I turned around, hoping I wasn't locked in a closet. There was a light.

It was very dim. Maybe a window? I slowly walked to the light. Where I stubbed my foot on stairs. I was glad that there was someway out. If there was someone on the other side of the stairs they could probably help. Slowly I made my way up the stairs. Careful not to fall through any of the older more weaker stairs.

Already half blind and in the darkness. I was tripping over everything. I'm still surprised to this very day that I didn't fall through the stairs and die. But with some luck, I made it up to the light. It was a balacony. At first I was amazed. I could see the whole stage, and the theater.

It was then I remembered the boy who died on the balacony. It wasn't this one, was it? Walking slowly I reached the edge. Someone would have been on stage right? You know for cleaning or making sure nothing was left behind? But I quickly ducked when two people stood on the stage.

It was Steve and Mr. Creepy - I mean - Mr. Creepsley! They were standing in the middle of the stage talking! Even though I was high up. I could still hear them. And to say the least. I was completely shocked on the scene I witnessed.

"_What do you want with me young man?_"

The older man asked. He crossed his arms, he expression, I guessed annoyed. "I know who you really are Mr. Creepsley, No - " Steves voice went loud and confident, like it normally did in school or out in the soccer field when someone challenged him, and he knew it was easy prey. " - Vur Horston, The vampire!" My hung sunk. Steve was really serious about this!

Was he so into vampires that he thought Mr. Creepsley was one? Sure he had a creepy-handsome look. Steve told me that vampires could be extremely good-looking. But Mr. Creepsley wasn't _that _good-looking. And he had cold touch. My dad had cold hands, so when he touched my hand or face it was freezing. As far as I was concerned, Mr. Creepsley was a normal human.

-== The next day ==-

"DARREN!" Alan yelled my name making me jump. I was tired, I barely slept that weekend. I ended up running home. Not to Steves house. I was to scared. I got scolded by my parents for coming home so late in the night/early in the morning. I told my mom a lie. That Steve and me got into a fight. And while cooling down I had lost my vision. I also told her that I broke my sunglasses. She told me she would get me another pair after school. So I was attending school, without my sunglasses for the first time, in a long time. And all I wanted to do was hide under a rock. To escape the look of the others.

She suddenly believe me, and asked if I needed to go to the hospital. I told her no, and that I was to scared when I lost my vision. Of course I was grounded, for coming home without a ride, and at night. Where I could of been "Kidnapped".

" - I couldn't sleep at all! What about you tommy?!" It was early in the morning. I didn't get much sleep. Maybe about three? Two at the least. They didn't seem to notice that I wasn't wearing sunglasses. Maybe they were to egar to know what happened last night? Tommy nodded "Steve isn't here yet! How did it go?! I need all details!" I started shaking lightly. My friends didn't notice. "Steve's not here yet?" Tommy shook his head and was about to say something, but the bell rang. "Damn, We'll talk after class!"

In first period, Our little "Friend group" sat on different sides of the room. The teacher knew we'd talk so she moved up at the begining of the year, and hadn't moved us any closer as the year went on. Instead of the normal english teacher, We had a Sub. And she sounded very mean. Like she wanted no one to get loud of play around.

Instead of working my mind went back to the scene that happened last night/earlier this morning. I just couldn't believe what I had witnessed.

.. +0+ ..

_Ahh..._

Mr. Creepsley rubbed his temples. "You're kidding right kid?" He asked, sounding like Steve was crazy. "I'm Dead serious! You are a Vampire Vur Horston!" The man crossed his arms once more. "What proof do you have?" He asked content on proving that Steve was making it up.

"There's a picture in one of my vampire books, It was you, But you looked younger then you do now. That date of that picture was 1905!" Steve sounded confident once again. "Puffing" Out his chest like he was older and stronger.

Mr. Creepsley chuckled "I see, So thats why you were staring at me so intently through out my act. Even When I was close to your little friend. And here I thought you had a crush on me." I blushed a little bit. I honestly was embarrassed to be brought up in their conversation.

"He had some interesting Scars on his face, And they seemed to lead down his neck. Where I assume damaged his body. So tell me, were you the one who caused them?" Steve flinched and looked angry. "Oh, Thats very interesting..." Mr. Creepsley said in an interested tone.

"But you are a clever boy," He was quick to change the subject. "What do you want? The right to publish my life story?" Steve shook his head no. "I want to become a vampire!" My heart stopped once more.

From what I've gathered Mr. Creepsley- Vur Horston- was actually a vampire, or a man playing along with a boys wild imgination. This man accused Steve for causing me to look like this. Even though from what I was told. I fell myself. Steve was mad at me, but I didn't think he'd do something like that! We're friends! And Steve now wanted to be come a vampire? I knew he talked about how cool it'd be to be a vampire. But I didn't think he'd go through with it.

Mr. Ceepsley's voice went instantly harsh and cold. "You know if you become a vampire you'd have to leave everything behind? That means you give up your life. You wont ever see your family or friends again!" It sounded like he was trying to scare Steve into not taking this path. "And what about your friend? The one who came with you?" He asked then quickly added "wouldn't you miss him?"

Steve responded calmer then I expected, but his words were as cold as Mr. Creepsley. "I wouldn't miss my life. My life sucks. My mom hates me, My dad hates me. He left us. I don't think my friends would notice. The only one I would miss is my Friend Darren. He was the only one who really cared and who needed me."

Mr. Creepsley countered Steve's comment about me. "He's dependent of you? Or are you dependent on him? Trying to make up for the past?" I didn't understand what he ment by that. Sure I knew I depended on Steve during the school day. But I didn't think he'd depend on me. And making up for the past? Steve's been nothing but nice to me for as long as I could remember! He was always there to protect me!

Steve didn't answer. So the elder man sighed "If you have thought this through, I need to test your blood." He stepped towards Steve. I for some strange reason started to panic. I wanted to stop him. Stop this from happening. I didn't want Steve to turn into a vampire! I closed my eyes tight. My body wouldn't move. But a loud "Gak" noise made me open them. Mr. Creepsely had pushed Steve away and yelled

"_Your blood is bad! It tastes of evil!_"

Steve was really pissed then. But Mr. Creepsley gave him no time to respond "I cannot turn one that is evil! Vampires are creatures of good not evil." He started to walk away from the stage but stopped to look back. "Go back to your human life. And stay there." He had glanced up and met his eyes with mine. He smiled faintly and turned back away. I was gone before Steve looked up at the balacony, where I hid.

.. +0+ ..

"Darren?" A girl's voice stole me out of my bad memory. I looked over at her. Rebecca Calaway, was her name. She had super long hair, it had been dyed black. She shifted where she stood. Like she was nervous. Nervous about what? Was it because Steve wasn't here? And I seemed "approachable" now? Or was it because I was making her uncomfortable because of my scar? It wasn't showing, it was hidden behind my hair like it normally was, even with the sunglasses on.

"Yea?" I asked a bit nervous myself. "I was wondering, well, If I could, you know..." She started beating around the bush, she glanced back at her friends. "See my scar?" I finished the sentence, hoping she'd get nervous and scurry away. But blushing lightly she nodded.

I sighed, great, now was I an attraction? She blushed deeply. "You don't have to!" She quickly said waving her hands in a "Its not that important" gesture. Was not having my sunglasses a sign that told people I had gotten over my fear of them? She had already came over here with the courage she had some how mustered up. I looked over at the class, who seemed to want to see my scars. "I do mind actually." I said truthfully.

I wasn't an act in the freak show. So there was no way I was going to show the whole class my scar and have me be placed in rumors that would spread around the school. "Oh please?" She begged. This is why I needed Steve, Appearantly my "no" was a "try again".

I got irrated. The other teenagers in my class were expecting it. And she was the one who got voted to ask me. Even though I didn't want to see him. I wished Steve would walk through the door and the subject dropped. "Y-yea, I guess..." Why did I have to be pushed over by everyone?

She was quick to compliment me. "You have nice brown eyes. Its been for ever since I've seen them." She was just trying to butter me up. And I was already grumpy from the lack of sleep. So I just shut my mouth and took the compliment. I ran my hand through the bangs that covered my face, held them out of my face, and looked in her direction, which seemed to catch the whole classes attention.

Her face looked shocked, then scared. I let go of my bangs and they "fluttered" down covering my face. My classmates stared. I didn't see all their face expressions. I had turned to my untouched work. Rebecca had took that as a sign to go back to her friends to gossip.

.. +0+ ..

Steve arrived at school during Mr. Daltons class. Mr. Dalton had lost his voice. So he just gave us a work sheet and told us not to make much noise. I had avoided Alan, and Tommy after my little "show" in first period. So I was explaining everything that had happened at the freak show. I told them about Alexander Ribs, Hans Hands, everyone! Even the wolf-man and what he had did.

After getting the worksheet from Mr. Dalton he walked to our group where he sat down. I didn't make eye contact with Steve. I finished up my story, by saying I went home. Steve was staring at me. Examing me.

"Steve look, Darren's not wearing his sunglasses. Guess the freak show, showed him that he wasn't a freak." Tommy said with a huge grin like he just solved a huge murder case. I shrugged. "No, They were broken by someones foot. And I didn't have any back ups" I semi-lied. I didn't have back ups for my sunglasses. Steve smiled fakely, pretending to be proud of me.

"And he also showed the class his scars on his face!" I wanted to smack Alan. Tommy chimed in "Yeah, Now, were just waiting for that hair cut! And for him ot join soccer again!" They were just making everything worse between me and Steve. Who was staring at me with disbelief.

He wrote me a note asking if I went straight home after the show and that I didn't come looking after him. Of course I lied to him. I told him I had attempted to search for him. But after being tramped by the crowd and that it had broke my glasses. So I went home hoping to find an extra pair. But my mom had caught me sneaking in.

I was glad he wasn't a vampire...Or was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Notes! : Chapter six!

Phew, I took my time on chapter five. And chapter six is a little short. First day of exams, My spanish exam was first...Surprisingly easy. What I'm really doing since I some how managed to break my DVD player, and is watching sex in the city on my Laptop. Which is where I type these lovely chapters for you to enjoy.

Chapter six...Posion

My heart was beating a mile a minute. The thought had taken me over the school day. I wanted Madam Octa. We had shared some kind of connection when she disobeyed the flute playing. And only ran in fear when she saw her master.

So going on Impulse I had left school before seventh period. Yes I was skipping seventh period, and if anyone was going to ask, I was going home early. I'd think of some exuse when I was caught. But I was sneaking into the theater with the idea that I **was **walking out of here with Madam Octa.

I searched blindly in the darkness for the basement door. There were still vans parked out in the parking lot. So I knew they were still there. They had a sunday show, and probably packed up, ready to leave when night breaks. So I didn't have much time to put my plan in action.

When I found the basement door, I crept down the stairs to the lightly dim basement. The lights weren't on, but there was small candles burning. They were scattered around. I was guessing that if one of the acts woke up for the need to pee. They wouldn't step on anyone on their way out.

I slowly crept around, looking for some sort of coffin that I think a vampire would sleep in. Now that I was in the basement, and the Double o7 theme music had left my mind. My courage had sliped away from me. I was frozen in fear.

I had started to ask myself what the hell was going through my mind? Did I actually think that I could swipe the spider and get away safely?! Geeze! I watch one to many movies! I stepped back, about to leave the place, because I was about to chicken out. But I stepped on something that made a light hissing noise.

I quickly took my foot off it and turned to see what it was. About this time the snake boy had sat up. His eyes open. I froze in fear. Was he awake?! Oh god, what was going to happen to me if he caught me? Instead of saying anything. He turned to pat his giant snake and went to back to sleep. His eyes still open.

It was then I realized that snakes slept with their eyes open, and the snake-boy was half snake, so he was really sleeping. I sighed with relief. I didn't turn back then, Instead I was lost and was now walking blindly in the basement.

If I hadn't been lost, I wouldn't have tempted Fate, and maybe things wouldn't have turned out like it did. Maybe I could of grown up and married a nice girl who didn't care what I looked like. Just maybe I wouldn't have almost killed my friend. And I probably wouldn't had to die.

I found the coffin in the back conner of the large basement. There was a small end table with a cage that was covered with a small red velvet cloth. Under that sheet, was the beautiful Madam Octa. Before I "Kidnapped" her. I wrote a small threatening note on the table under the red velvet cloth. I threatened to expose him if he ever came looking for Madam Octa, I also added that I wasn't Steve, And that he didn't know anything about this.

It was true. There was no way in hell Steve would of thought that I had stole from a vampire! I mean just yesterday I thought they were fake. I didn't think a vampire was caressing my face. I thought he was just a creepy guy interested that his spider had liked me. Then saw my unusual scars and got curious.

I had told my mom that I had started to play the flute once again when I came home from "school". She was a bit surprised at my sudden instrest in the flute but seemed happy enough. I also asked if I could not be bothered when I was practicing. I told her it was distracting to have people call my name, or to walk in my door. She smiled and told me that no one would bother me.

Before I knew it two weeks had passed by. There was no sign of Mr. Creepsley. I even went to the old theater to see if they were even there. The vans were gone. So I assumed that Mr. Creepsley had taken seriously with my warning and left. Which was surprising. Writing that threatening letter made my stomach knot up.

The nights were worse. I barely slept for the first week. I kept thinking he would appear out of nowhere and kill me. But there was no sign of him anywhere. I had gotten even closer with Madam Octa in those two weeks. I scarficed hanging out with my friends to increase my connection with the brightly colored spider. To my mom, I was becoming a "good" child again and I was ungrounded.

Everything was going so well until Steve stopped me one day. He demanded to know what I had been doing. I fumbled with my words. And was damn glad that I had gotten new sunglasses,and a back up pair, to he couldn't see how nervous I was.

"You heard the conversation bewteen me and Mr. Creepsley didn't you!?" He snapped. "Look!" I said defending myself. "What happened bewteen you and Vur Horston was bewteen you two." I stopped speaking when Steve placed his hands near my neck, they instead were on my shoulders. "I never told you that his name was Vur Horston!" He grolwed.

Steve was pissed at me. I swear he was going to chock me. But instead ripped off my sunglasses and made me look at him straight in the eyes. "Darren Shan -" He said using my full name. " - You heard him say I was evil! Is that why you've been avoiding me?!" Teary eyed and scared I nodded.

"I was scared. He called you evil, and blamed you for what happened so many years ago." Steve flinched, "And I got scared, I knew you couldn't have caused this to me. You're my bestfriend!" Steve looked relieved and at the same time defeated. He had handed me my sunglasses and apologized that he was rude to me.

To make up for this, I guessed you'd say fight, I told him I had gotten back at Mr. Creepsley for calling him evil. We went back to my house where my mom wasn't to happy to see Steve. But I told her that I was going to teach him how to play the flute, and that we shouldn't be bothered. She smiled and nodded.

Steve was a bit confused when we were walking up to my room. "You got a flute to get back at Mr. Creepsley?" He asked as we entered my room. I closed the door behind us. "That and another thing. I tossed my bag on my bed and went to my closet where Madam Octa hid. And has been hiding for the past two weeks.

Once I showed Steve he gasped in surprised. "Darren Shan! You are a crazy man to be stealing from a vampire! Do you know what he could do to you!?" I grinned big sitting in the middle of my floor and put Madam Octa in front me. "He hasn't came to get her. Its been two weeks. He's not coming back for her." I took my glasses off and gestured for Steve to hand me the flute as he sat on the other side of the cage.

"Seriously? What did you do threaten him?" Steve laughed at his own joke til he saw how serious I looked. "You threatened him?! Jesus Darren! I didn't think you could do something like that!" he looked at the cage where the beautiful spider sat, then to me. "Can you do tricks?" He asked changing the subject.

I showed Steve everything I've learned with Madam Octa. The small tricks like Mr. Creepsley had presented to the threater. But I didn't attempt where he had her tossed in the air form his jaw, then land over his mouth where she formed a sider web. No I was to scared to doing something like that by myself.

I had her get use to Steve, crawling around on him. It was night before we knew it. But we were to having fun to even notice. That is until Annie opened the door and asked me a quesiton. The question I didn't hear. She heard the flute playing, and knew not to bother me. Not even to knock. But she opened the door to fate, and the almost death of my friend.

Madam Octa had made her way up Steve's back by the time Annie opened the talking. She was at his neck, where she dug her fangs into Steve's throat. Annie had screamed, thats when the posionious spider bit him. And thats when I remembered that Madam Octa was a very deadly spider.

I blew hard on the flute, commanding the deadly spider to go back inside its cage before she could bite him again. The first bite would paralize and the second would kill him. Madam Octa and ran back to her cage like she did on stage. I quickly slammed the cage door shut, pulled Annie into my room and shut the door. Hoping mom hadn't heard. "I-Is he...?" She asked.

I had grabbed the cage and, with fear and rage threw it out my open window. It was then when I realized that If Steve needed a cure, the doctors could get it from the spider! I poked my head out of my window, hoping ot find where she landed. Just to get a glimps of the pissed off Mr. Creepsley. He had the cage in his hand and was gone.

"He's not dead! That spider knows not to kill on the first bite!" I quickly answered to Annies question, trying to get my mind of the pissed vampire, who hadn't left yet. "We need to get mom! She's in the laundry room, It wouldn't take but a second!" That meant mom didn't hear the scream, or the hard blow on the flute. The washer and dryer was pretty loud. Making it impossible to hear anything in that room.

I had stopped her and explained that Steve was going to be alright. Thirty minutes had passed. I had tried everything I could think of. I shook him. Moved him around. And had cried with Annie who wanted to help.

We got our story straight, She had asked for help and I went out to help her, and when we got back Steve was out. We cried some more, and at the end of the longest thirty minutes of my life I turned to Annie and said "Get mom to call 9-1-1!"


	7. Chapter 7

Notes! : Found out I'm taking all my exams! All seven of them! While my younger sister is only taking...none...Sucks! I also got a treat for you guys! Even though I posted up two chapters yesterday, I have three more for you guys!

Chapter Seven...Sealing the deal

I didn't speak, nor did Annie. We exchanged glances, and she mouthed that I should tell them the truth. But I didn't. I was to scared. My parents would find out about the freak show I went two, and how I got the spider. I would be grounded till Annie got married!

I could hear the Doctor talking to my parents. Asking questions about Steve. But my father said that they weren't his parents and really don't know anything about Steve. Which was true, he stopped coming over after I was put in the hospital for the first time.

Mom was struggling to hold her tears back. Dad was just in plain shock. I knew what was on their minds. What if that was Annie that got bit? What if it was their spiecal boy? I'm sure they were sad and scared for Steve. Hoping he would pull it together and wake up.

The story me and Annie had come up with was that something might have got into my room and bit him. The window was still open when I threw the spider out. I was pretty shook up. But it got even worse when Steves mom rushed in.

She was obviously drunk, confused, crying, scared, and pissed. And who else to take out this rage on? Yep, me. I was the first one she saw. She stormed up to me, slapping me really hard, almost knocking my sunglasses off. She grabbed my shoulders tight and shook me. Shook me like a rage doll. I could of fought back. But didn't I let myself be shakened and yelled at. I deserved it.

"**Its all you fault!**"

She yelled as my parents quickly walked up to us. She slapped me once again.

"**Is this pay back for what happened so many years ago!?**"

My mom and dad got her off of me, but her yelling didn't stop.

"**If He dies Its going to be all YOUR fault! I hope you die Darren Shan! It should of been you not my baby!**"

My mom had dragged her to some chairs were she was forced to sit down. Once she sat down she started crying, and my mom was there to comfort her. My dad went to my side and said that I shouldn't listen to her. That she was just in shock. But he didn't know it was really my fault. That I was the one who was probably got Steve killed.

I took off my sunglasses and squeezed them tight in my hand. I had to find Mr. Creepsley. He was still here. I threw down my sunglasses with hard force, surprisingly not breaking them and took off running. "Darren!" My father yelled attempting to catch up to me. But I was faster. Only because I sometimes secretly played soccer and was in semi-shape. While he sat behind a desk all day. "Darren sweety!" Mom yelled seeing me run out the hospital doors.

.. +0+ ..

I didn't stop running. I ran all the way to the old theather, where I knew Mr. Creepsley was. He had to be there, and he had to have a cure. Who would keep a deadly spider and not have one?He also knew I would look for him there.

I bursted through the doors of the theater into the darkness. I didn't stop, My feet took me to the stage where I first met him. The vampire was sitting in a chair on the stage. He was facing me, like he had been expecting me.

"_Come to kidnap Madam Octa again?_"

His words were Icey and harsh. Not like the tone he used on Steve. His tone was words that threatened to kill and not regret it. I had stomped my way on to the stage and demanded that he saved Steve.

My fists were closed tightly. I was mixed with emotions, some I didn't even know. The ones I could name was: Fear, sadness, depression, and anger. The pissed vampire stood from his seat and kept his killer tone. "Remember who stole my spider?! And who thought he was a common house pet, or a toy!?" His hissed his words and he walked towards me.

"Yes Mr. Shan I never left! Your weak little threat meant nothing to me. I stayed to oberve the boy who could tame Madam Octa with one look!" He stopped a few feet from me. I met his dark and dangerous eyes. "Its rare for Madam Octa to like someone, so I'd thought I'd let it slide. But It turns out you would of killed her If I hadn't been there!"

I started shaking in fear. I started crying. "I-I'm sorry!" I yelled "I was scared and mad at her." I started apologizing. "Steve was the only friend I have, if I loose him I don't know what I'd do!" My voice cracked and I started speaking in a low voice. "I would do a_nything_ for him to be alright!"

A cold hand directed my head from hanging to looking up at the vampire. He moved the hair out of my face, and with a calm tone he asked as he traced the scar on my face. "Would you really do anything to save a friend you did this to you? Who made you shy? Who took away your sight?"

I finally realized that it was Steve who had pushed me down the hill. I couldn't believed it. Or maybe I didn't **want** believe it because I was scared of loosing him as a friend? I started to realize that Steve would be all weird and tense everytime the subject of my scars were brought up. How Mr. Creepsley pointed it out twice, he knew I was on that balacony watching and listening. And when Steve's mom came in the hospital accussing me for doing this as revenge because of what Steve did those many years ago.

Mr. Creepsley took his hand off my face and to the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a small vial with purplish liquid inside. "With ever posion there is an antidote" he said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I will not simply hand over this antidote. You said you would do anything for your friend. So, Darren Shan, you will become a vampire!"

I flinched at hearing this. He wanted me to become a vampire?! "There must be another way! I don't want to become a vampire!" Tears pricked my eyes again. "There is no other way. If you want to save your friend, You will join me, if not, your friend will die and we have nothing futher to discuss." He stuffed the vial back into his jacket and turned around.

I got nervous once he slowly started to walk away. "Why don't you take Steve for an assistant?! He wanted to be a vampire!" He stopped and faced me. His eyes went dangerous, and so did his voice. "You are the only one I want, Mr. Shan." I flinched once again at his look and voice. I wanted to save my friend, even if he did this to me.

Steve didn't deserve to die. He apologized for doing this to me. He might of not said it. But He showed it, by protecting me. By helping my out. And I wasn't going to let him die. So what choice do I have? "Alright..." My voice was low.

Memories of Steve filled my head. All the fun we had together over the years. " - Make me your assastiant, Make me a vampire!" Mr. Creepsley smirked, knowing he had won, and knew that I was in defeat.

"Very well - " His voice went calm again. With no hints of anger, instead what placed it was a small hint of triumpth. He gestured to see one of my hands. And I raised one as he continued to speak " - I will make you half vampire"

I was confused "Half?" Mr. Creepsley nodded directing my hand to where it was right infront of me, extended to its half length.

"Yes half, tht means you will be able to move about during the day. You will not need much blood to keep saftisfied" He placed his nails to my fingures. I was confused. Just what was he doing? The vampire lined his nails to the soft part my fingers. I was getting a little uneasy, and wished there was another way out.

"You will only age one year for every five that pass. It'll give me plenty of time to teach you the ways - " He, without warning, dug his nails into my fingers. I winced in pain. I didn't expect him to have sharp nails. " - And in time - " Mr. Creepsley pulled me forward more.

He brought my finger close to his mouth as he finished his sentence ." - You'll become a full vampire." I felt his hot breath on that one finger and blushed. I wasn't sure why I was blushing. Mr. Creepsley was a creepy-good-looking man, with a dark mystery about him, which I assumed because he was a vampire. He was dangerous.

Yes, that was probably it. He was an older man that cold kill me. I was nervous to be around a vampire. Since I've never met one, nor did I plan on it. I tensed when he licked my finger with his toung. I swallowed hard. I thought he was going to bit down and bite my finger off.

What embarrassed me more, or made me nervous, was that I was strangely enjoying this fear that grew in my stomach. Nothing dangerous had ever happened to me. That is untill this circus came to town. Where the last few weeks of my life had been nothing more then dangerous. So was I a danger junkie? Or was I just attracted to this handsome vampire?

"Your blood is good." He said to me. I was surprised. That was it? There was no bitting of the neck? Isn't that how vampires drink, and turn people? I wasn't going to ask. I was to wild up, and needed to calm down.

Mr. Creepsley made my two hands raise in the air were he "pricked" the other one. I held my hands where he put them. I was even more confused when he stabbed his nails into his fingers. Was this how they changed humans? I didn't read or hear any of this from Steve or his vampire books.

"If the opportunity arises to pay you back I'll take it!" Mr. Creepsley looked up at me. His emotions blank. I had summoned up the last of my courage to say this line. "You'll never be able to trust me! Ever!"

Mr. Creepsley smirked at my threat. "Fair enough, I'll be looking forward to it." His sliced fingers touched mine, and our blood colided. I felt energy zip into me. I felt dizzy. My body Felt different. For that moment, I felt stronger, more energized. I couldn't describe this feeling. I Just felt better then I have ever felt.

In my dazed/light headed state Mr. Creepsley spoke. "You will grow strong, stronger than any human, Mr. Shan"

.. +0+ ..

In Shannon county hospital we stood. In Steves room. He looked pale, like he was dieing. "Any hour later and he would of died..." The vampires voice trailed. If I hadn't taken this deal, I would of been the one who killed Steve. He would of been dead by this morning. I felt terrible. If only I hadn't caught that ticket, If it was Alan or Tommy, none of this would of happened.

Tommy would of shrugged Steves weird attitude off and actually went home. Alan would of attempted to look around the crowds before slipping out and walking home. Madam Octa would of landed on one of them, but quickly return to stage because of the flute playing. So Only If I hadn't listened to that voice in my head. It wouldn't have turned out like this.

Mr. Creepsley pulled the vial out of his jacket pocket, just after he used his nails to pierce a small hole on to Steves inner elbow(I don't know what they call that). I stopped him before he drank the vial. "What are you doing? Don't you need a needle or something?"

He gave me a quick look and answered. "If you want, But its much easyer this way." He drank some, holding it in his mouth. Where he bent over and placed his lips on the small hole he made on Steve. Once he was done her turned to me. "Ready?" He asked walking over to the window, where we had came in.

We sat on the roof across from the hospital. It was easy to see into Steves hospital room. We had left just as a nurse entered the room. I think Steve moaned or stirred, he did something that made the nurse jump for joy. She called for the doctors to come and see what had happened.

"Thank you..."

My voice was weak and low. I didn't want to repeat myself. The vampire responded with a light sigh. I looked back at my fingers, the small wound had healed and turned into scars. "They're already healed?" It sounded more like a question then I had meant it to.

"My saliva healed your wounds..." Mr. Creepsley licked his lips, and with that I light blushed and looked away. He continued talking " - A vampires spit has healing properties. But as a Half vampire you do not have this ability. Being half vampire, your wounds will heal faster than any humans."

I stood up and shoved my hands in my pocket. I was still facing away from the vampire. "I don't feel any different." The hairs on my neck stood up. So I knew that Mr. Creepsley had turned to look at me. I had that breif moment of feeling completely amazing. But It quickly faded away.

"Its a lengthy process. We must take it slowly." Mr. Creepsley didn't warn me but picked me up. He held my on his back. Which was kind of weird for me. The last time I got a piggy back ride was from my mom, and I was still in elementry school. "Hold on tight, we are going to flint." He said. A bit shocked from being picked up I asked what flint was.

"We'll be racing along as if we were flying - " He started off in a fast walking, then to a run, then to a "flint". During his take off he said "Try not to fall off!" I hoped that was a joke. I didn't want to fall off.

We "Flinted" through the city as my thoughts wondered to my past. I kept thinking about my family. How they would be freaked out now that he had "Run away" because of what Steves mom had said. Then I thought, how do I know if the antidote really worked? I didn't want to be tricked!

"**NOOOOOOO!**" I yelled I'm sure this confused Mr. Creepsley. Because I started to struggle to get out of his grip. I landed a little bit outside of the town. So no one saw me "appear" out of nowhere. Mr. Creepsely didn't say anything. Instead he yelled

_Run the, It wont do you any good! You are a creature of the night now!_


	8. Chapter 8

Notes! : Chapter eight! About to end book 1! Beautiful right? Then its time for book two! :D I'm to excited!

Chapter Eight...The death of Darren Shan

-==One Week Later==-

_"You will seek me out again..._

_You will come crawling on your knees back to me..._

The vampires voice echoed in my head

_...Mr. Shan"_

I shivered at the send of the sentence. He sounded serious. And for the past week Its all I could hear when I was alone, or deep in thought.

During the week of me rejecting the idea of going with Mr. Creepsley. My whole body had changed. I once bit the top of a fork off. Yep, scared the hell out of me! I hid it and threw it away when I got the chance. The vision in my right eye had improved greatly. Getting hit in the face by objects didn't make me go blind like it normally did.

Someone had thorwn a book out of anger, and I happened to be in the way. Something like that would of made me go blind, but didn't! And I hadn't had any random blindness! Which was what happened after getting hit in the face by something. Kind of like after shock?

So I went back to playing soccer. I know, you idiot you're half blind, why would you do something like that? But along with my vision Improved, my hearing greatly improved, so why not? If I couldn't see them, I could hear them.

I could hear my parents in their room discussing Annie's birthday present! And my smell was to strong. After the soccer games I could smell the nasty sweaty smell of every member on the field.

Steve was to come back to school today. So I was really nervous to see him. Because I hadn't seen him while he was in the hospital. Nor had I told him I was _half_-vampire. He would kill me If he found out.

When I first arrived in class everyone was swarming around Steve asking him tons of questions about his stay in the hospital. I found myself a bit jealous. When I was in the hospital and got out. Everyone seemed to avoid me. Was it because I didn't look normal anymore?

When I was out of the hospital, I had short hair at the time, everyone could see my healing wounds. Guess that told people to stay away. After my first day back to the school, I told my mom I didn't want to go to school because everyone was staring at me. She ended up letting me grow my hair out and we started using sunglasses. Loving the attention he told everyone that it was mystery that he suddenly got better.

During the school day Tommy and Alan told Steve that I was back to playing soccer and was pretty damn good at it. Steve had shot me a questionable look. I responded with "The star player was gone, I had to somehow fill in". He smiled at the compliment I gave him.

I sometimes wished I never played soccer while he was gone. Because that afternoon Steve started to suppect that I had done something terrible behind his back. It was true. I had stolen the thing he wanted most. And I felt terrible lieing to my friend.

The smell of blood had stopped me in my tracts while I was on the soccer field. Steve watching from the side lines. Checking out my "skills", and holding my sunglasses. During the game, I had pushed Alan out of the way so I could get the ball. But I had forgotten, I was stronger than a human. So with great strength I had pushed Alan to the ground, and cut his knee open.

My body moved on its own. I had approached Alan and right there before everyone had started sucking on the blood, which was on his knee. The sweet flavor bursted in my mouth. I started to feel stronger. That is until I remembered where I was.

_Mr. Shan..._

Mr. Creepsley voice had popped into my head making me stop. There were people watching me in shock. I stood up and raised my hands above my head. "Behold! I am the vampire Prince!" I spat the blood that was in my mouth out, like it was replusive. One of the college students started laughing, then everyone joined in calling me a "crazy dude". I had them all fooled, all but Steve. He knew then something was up.

.. +0+ ..

I stared at myself in the mirror. What the hell was going through my mind?! Why did I do that?! Questions started bursting into my mind. But I left them all unanswered. I wasn't sure how to answer my own questions! I was scared. I appeared perfectly normal! Well for me being me. During the week, my scars didn't heal, nor did my blind eye. They stayed the same.

I guessed that since it was old wounds they wouldn't heal. So even as an almost immortal being. I would face it scared.I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them. I stilled looked like normal Darren Shan. But I wasn't him anymore.

I still didn't like going out in crowds without my sunglasses, nor could I be confident I was still timid. I grabbed on to the sides of the sink. How could I go back to school now? Steve had an idea what had happened. And that I wasn't playing no prank!

"Geeze Darren full of yourself?" My sister joked walking into the bathroom. She scared the crap out of me. Like before she didn't even knock. That was becoming a habit of hers lately. "Hey I only got looks to go on." I lied.

Looks? Yea right! I had a huge scar on the left side of my face. That had to be covered by hair. I couldn't go anywhere that caused me to be shirtless. Because my left side from my collar bone down to my hip was scared. I hated the look people gave me when they saw. It made me feel left out, Like I was different from them. And that was true now, because I was half-vampire.

"hhhheeeee..." She goraned lightly. "Not much to go on." I knew she didn't mean anything by it. My family had been the only one, well besides Steve, who had seen my scars. Annie, mom, and dad didn't seem to notice it. Steve, he would get tense. I didn't blame him. If I had to stay friends with someone I damaged, I'd get nervous just being around them.

"Hey, now, I am a very attractive super model!" I joked. Annie Laughed as she started the bath water. I had turn to face her as she spoke. "Yes, girls just throw themselves at you." We laughed. Annie was always there to make me laugh. She was more like a best friend then an "annoying" little sister.

My heart stopped.

My eye just attacted themselves to the back of Annie's neck. The thoughts of drinking her blood just started flowing into my mind. I had taken a step forwad, being controled by this instinct, I didn't know what it was. But it seemed so natural. I drew in a silent breath as something caught my sight in the mirror.

It me! No, the monster I was! I had purplish skin, red lips, and nasty red eyes. Oh, god! I stepped back and escaped from the bathroom, just as my sister went to say something. I didn't hear it. Nor did I seem to care. All I knew was I had to leave.

"Mom, going over to Steves to see how he is!" I said really fast as I left the house, not giving my mom anytime to speak or comment. I hadn't even notice I left my sunglasses on the bathroom sink. I couldn't shake this feeling. The feeling that felt like I was going to vomit up my guts.

I didn't go to Steves, No, not after what happened this afternoon. I didn't go to the theater either. It was light out. Mr. Creepsley, who I hoped, would still be sleeping in the basement. So I didn't go there until it was night. Where I was a little brave, but not as much as I wanted.

"I did something I'm not, and will never be proud of..." I said giving the elder vampire no time to say something. He had been waiting for me. And we had to stop meeting in this old theater. "And that is?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him but the words blurted out my mouth.

"I drank from my friends knee after I wounded him! Then I almost drank blood from my sister! My sister damnit!" My voice was loud, and it echoed in the theater. I was ashamed, and I was pissed. Not at the vampire, well a little bit, but mostly at myself, for believing that I could be normal again.

"Its good you have a thirst. Its the first step into becoming a vampire." He sounded very amused. Which only threw logs on the fire that was burning up in me. "Thats good? No its not! I could of killed my sister! I even bit the head of a fork off! A fork!" Saying all this felt like weight was being lifted from my chest.

"I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Mr. Creepsley sighed at my out burst but looked as if he understood. "Then you should of come with me, Darren." Great, so we were on first name bases? I was no longer "Mr. Shan"? I didn't mind that. Mr. Shan kind of freaked me out then "Darren".

I didn't want to go away with the vampire. I just wanted everything to return to normal. But it didn't look like I was going to get my wish. "Ok, lets go." I bluntly said. If I go with him now, I probably wouldn't regret this later in the years.

"Its not that easy anymore." I blankly stared at him. How was it not that easy? We were going to "flint" out of the town a week ago. Why was it different now? "Why is it not that easy?" I asked curiously. "If we were to up and leave, There would be missing fliers with you name and picture. It would make traveling difficult. And the police would always be on us."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "So then what?" What was his plan? If I couldn't just up and disappear, then what was going to happen? Was I suppost to die or something?

"_You'd have to die._"

Geeze, why did I have to be right? "D-die?" I studdered the word. " - But..." I couldn't form a sentence. I didn't want to die. Even if I was pretending it. The word "Death" made me feel weird. Seeing or hearing about people dieing, made me uncomfortable.

"No one comes looking for a dead person, Darren."

He pulled another vial from his pocket. This time it had a clear liquid in it. I wasn't sure about this. He started to tell me that this Vial would stop my heart and breathing, like I was really dead. But it would only last for a few days.

"Spend this tomorrow with your family, because it _will_ be your last."

.. +0+ ..

Thats what I did the very next day, which was a saturday. I dumped out my school stuff and neatly put everything away, so my parents wouldn't get suspisious. I packed up a few things. My journal was one of those, a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, a picture of my whole family, and an extra pair of sunglasses.

To be truthful. I didn't want to leave my family. Nor did I want to hurt them. I wasn't going to take my computer. I saw no need. But I did have to clean it out. So my parents didn't know that I was looking up a freak show. They might trace it back to Mr. Creepsley and the Cirque du freaks.

Or the could just think it was a teenager curious about what it was. I placed my bag at the end of my bed, where It had always been. It was early in the morning. So I had a lot of time to spend with my family. I wanted to spend more time in my bed. Since It would be the last time I'd be in it.

I cracked open the window. Thats how Mr. Creepsley was going to enter, and hide in the cloest. He was going to open the window and wait for me.

As I sat on my bed I really looked around. I was going to miss everything in here. My comics to my actual books, that were neatly packed into a small bookcase. My computer desk cluttered with papers, a spider picture, a few pens, then my laptop. I was going to miss everything.

The rest of the day was fun. I tried my hardest not to cry everytime I was with my family. I went shopping with my mom. Something I never did. I was uncomfortable, there were so many people in one place. I wasn't sure if they were looking at me or the food.

I was in the study with my dad, while he explained construction plans. Then again in the garden, helping him weed the place and planting new things. I was confused about the construction plans. He was trying to explain the pipe system. But I didn't understand. But the garden. It was the easiest thing out of my day.

I played with Annie. Even though I didn't like it, I played dolls with her. Then we went to watch TV. I let her choose what we watched. At first she was a little shocked and asked if I was sick. Where she placed her hand on my forhead then drew back, like I was running a tempature. But I shrugged her off saying I wasn't in the mood to pick something out to watch.

Dinner was the hardest. We had my favorite. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The subject of what me and Annie were going to be when we grew up came in. Annie said she wanted to be a writer. But me, I said I wanted to be like dad.

I really didn't want to be like him. His job was confusing, and he really didn't spend time with us. But at that time, it felt like the right thing to say. Dad had laughed and said that he didn't mind if I became him. We joked around and finished up dinner.

I helped mom with the dishes and we watched a family movie. During this. Annie had fell asleep. So dad left us to go tuck her in. Leaving me and dad alone.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me out of the blue. I kept my eyes on the screen. "I'm fine dad." He chuckled and explained why he asked. "Well, your mother said that you went shopping with her this morning. And I can't remember you liking going to public places."

I turned away from the screen to face my dad. "I just thought I should get over this fear of the public." I shrugged. "You know, I can't hide forever." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'm proud of you, but don't push yourself to much."

When the movie was over it I hugged dad then hugged and kissed mom. They were a bit surprised having hugs and kisses from me. "This is a first" My mom had smiled at me. It would be the first, and the last.

I wished I could tell them. Tell them everything. That I was a half vampire, that I had almost killed my best friend. They could probably protect me from Mr. Creepsley, and maybe we could live normally. But something deep down in my gut said that was never going to happen.

I slowly went up to my room where flipped on the lights and shut the door. "Its safe..." I mumbled walked straight to my bed. I flopped down on my bottom and looked at the closet where Mr. Creepsley bursted out of.

"It smells In there!" He said in discuss " I don't know how Madam Octa could put up with living in there!" I would of laughed at him. But I was to depressed. So I smiled quickly and then back at my lap.

The vampire knew I wasn't up for this. What fifteen year old kid is? Leaving their family never to see them again? Only a fool wanted to leave their family on their own. And I was that fool. I should of never stole that spider. Everything would of went back to normal. But then destiny would have played out very differently.

"Darren - " He began to say, but I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to get this over with. You know? Ripping off the bandaid? I stood up and grabbed my bag. I told him what was in there and kind of why I wanted it. At this time Mr. Creepsley had pulled out the vial from his old-timey suit.

It was weird seeing Mr. Creepsley wearing my bag. It did make me feel a little better. I took the small vial and downed it, like the vamprie told me to. It didn't have a taste. Like I was drinking water. It slide down my throat. And my body started going numb.

"Is that it?" I asked as the numbness consumed my body. He shrugged and slowly walked to me. "There Is one thing. I have to break your neck." I backed up. Break my neck? Was he serious?! I backed up til I tripped onto my bed. My head lightly hit the wall.

"There will be no damages to your spinal cord." He promised. Extending his hand to help me back up. But I rejected it, and lightly shook my head. Even If there was going to be no damages to my spinal. My neck would truely feel it.

By the time he convinced me that my neck would heal while I was to numb to stand up. "I can't..." I said attempting to move my body. But I couldn't. My body was starting to get cold. The old vampire sighed and helped my to sit up. But I couldn't stay up, I would slump back.

It got a bit embarrassing the second time of trying to sit up. My body was completely cold and I felt like I was going to faint. Mr. Creepsley didn't want to try the third time of sitting me up. So thats when he leaned over me and snapped my neck. Lightly apologizing.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes! : Longest fanfiction ever! I'm breaking a new record with this one! My longest before this one is like six chapters. Even though I'm currently working on chapter seven on that one. (Writers block, sucks right?)

Chapter Nine...True friends don't lie to each other, Darren!

My lovely new compainion, Mr. Creepsley, after breaking my neck, pushed me out my window, then left. I didn't feel fall on the ground, but I could easily tell when I heard my neighbors voice.

"Darren? What are you doing laying out in the grass? People might think you're..."

She normally walks her dog at night. Thats when she gets off work, and is a perfect time for silence. And time to think about stuff. She had ran to the door of my house, banging and screaming for my mom and dad. Who took no time to wait. They were at the door in seconds. I could hear their voices.

My mom and dad were at my side. I could hear my mom yelling and crying. Telling me it get up. I wanted not to be here. To be in a type of sleep that doesn't let me hear what was going on around me. My mom shook me, yelling at me to get up. I wish I could. I wanted to hug her and to cry with her.

My dad had told her to call 9-1-1 and let Annie sleep, thats if she still was. But if she was awake, to tell her what had happened. Alone with me, my father held me in his arms and started to cry. Something I never saw him do.

"Darren, you can't die now..."

He said softly.

"You were suppost to grow up like me, you were suppost to..."

.. +0+ ..

I heard everything, from my parents and sister crying. To other voices of which I didn't know. Then there was silence. It gave me time to think about things. Remember the fun times I've had. To the bad. The times I wanted to cry thinking about these memories. And how I wanted to laugh at some of the things I once did.

The next thing I remembered was being examined by someone. He had some type of music playing as he wrote up my death. "Broken neck" Is my cause of death. But really I had already died when I became a half vampire. He was thrilled to see my scars. He commented on how he never saw something like that on a fifteen year old boy.

Within the hours my mom and dad had came to "Claim" me. I could hear my mother cry while they talked about my funeral plans.

"No we can't cut his hair!" My mother yelled at my father and who ever else was in the room. "He'll feel uncomfortable! You know how he hates people seeing..." She started crying. I wanted to sit up and yell "boo!" But it wasn't going to happen. All I could do was sit and listen to my parents.

Things went silent after a few hours of listening to my parents cry and people talking. I doubt it was my funeral. Because I didn't hear Annie or any of my friends. So this was the prefuneral plans?

I was left alone. This was the most boringest thing I've ever done in my life. I wish I could open my eyes, or they could of opened my eyes, so I could stare at the ceiling. That would probably pass the time then with my eyes shut. I couldn't even fall asleep because I was uncomfortable.

The door had opened after a long silence. I wondered if it was Mr. Creepsely, come to collect the "dead". Or It could of been a janitor making sure the place was clean. But there was no sound. Just foot steps, coming closer to me. If it was Mr. Creepsley he better say something. This was getting scary.

Instead It as someone else. I'm guessing a piece of paper was put in my mouth. What ever it was the taste was bitter. My sunglasses were taken off and my good eye was opened. I saw a faint shadow of someone before a bright light hit me.

My sunglasses were placed back on and them I was poked by this mysterious person. This person took the bitter tasting paper out my mouth. The person checked my neck then my hands. They moved them around, which helped the feeling come back to me faster.

I felt my hand being thrown down after a grunt of discuss. I thought he would just leave after that. But my sunglasses were once again removed. The person started mumbling as he left. The door was slammed shut. Leaving me to think what had just happened to me?

Even through my funeral I was thinking about it. Was it a vampire hunter? I remember Steve talking about them. Maybe he found out I was only half-vampire and saw no reason to kill me. Yet. He probably wanted to play with his prey, which was now me.

Everyone was at my funeral. Even people I didn't even know. I assumed they were people from school. Mr. Dalton and some of my teachers were there. Everyone was crying. It was hurtful. I didn't want people to cry. I felt even worse then I had felt when I made the deal with the vampire. Worse then when I drank from my friend, and almost from my sister.

I wanted to hide. I wanted to get away from this funeral. And In a few hours I would. Everything started to get muffled. I guess I was lowered into the ground. I guessed this because the sound of something light hit the top of my coffin. It sounded like rain, But It was really dirt.

.. +0+ ..

Being underground was something I never wanted to do, again. Sure I had liked the silence, but this was different. I was burried under a lot of dirt with limited air. It was a lot more scary then most brave people would think.

I slowly started to get my body back bit by bit while I was underground. I could slowly start to move my fingers. One by one, And I had got the left hand. But I couldn't move it as much as I liked. And my neck was killing me. I felt like I had bad whiplash. Then I started to feeling the rest of my body. But I still couldn't move.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

The sound scared me at first. But I hoped it was Mr. Creepsley, and not that strange person from earlier. If It was the vampire hunter, I was defensless! I had been stuck down in this coffin for hours on end.

**Thunk!**

The shove hit my coffin. This was about the time that It was ripped open and I saw a man with a full set of orange hair. I sighed with relief. I was glad it was Mr. Creepsley then that vampire hunter. He extended his arm to help me up, and this time. I took it.

I felt completely stiff. I told Mr. Creepsley that I was going to walk around abit to get the feeling back into my body. That was true, I also didn't want to bury my coffin. He nodded and told me to stay close. That it wouldn't take that long.

My mind started to wonder about the paths I should of taken. Like not going to the freak show. Not taking the flier. Telling Steve I was a half vampire. Things would of been different. A lot different.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the shadowly figure that zoomed out from a tomb stone. I did notice him when He tackled me to the ground. I instantly knew who that was.

_Steve!_

I gasped a bit shocked that he was here. I also knew that he wasn't fooled about me faking the be the 'vampire prince'. "Its not fair!" He yelled before I could explain. I stopped strugging. "You knew I wanted to be a vampire!"

I let him yell at me. "True friends don't lie to each other, Darren! You should of told me!" My hands fell to my sides. Steve found this as a perfect time to grab my wrists and pinned them above my head. Probably because he knew how strong I was. "He smiled up at you when he left the stage that night! You talked to him! You told him I was evil!"

"No you idiot!" I yelled back, silencing the yelling fool. "I didn't talk to him telling him you were evil! I did this to save your life! When have I ever want to be a vampire!" Steve had let go of my wrists, he leaned back a bit, still using his weight to pin my stiff body down. I had thought I had got through to him. So I attempted to speak. "Steve," I said softly.

" - I wanted to save your life. Like you did mine. I know you pushed me down that hill, on to the glass and metal. But you were there for me. Even through those years. You could of tossed me aside. Not wanting to deal with my problem. But you didn't! You stayed at my side, you protected me!"

Steve looked even more pissed then he did in the beginning. This time he pulled out a wooden stake and place it over my heart were he slowly started to push it in.

"Steve..." I groaned at the pain. My hand, without me telling it to, went to the stake and crushed the tip that was being slowly thrusted into me. At this time I had thrown Steve off of me. I had gotten my full body back, and now I was stronger then Steve.

I wasn't going to attack Steve but said in a very hash way. "Now, if you would of killed me - " I stood up staring at Steve. " - You would have to deal with Vur Horston! And He is a real vampire, a lot powerful then me."

Steve looked scared now. I didn't know if it was because I mentioned Mr. Creepsley by his real name. Or if it was because I was pissed at Steve. But instead of running away, he scrapped a cross in his hand and vowed to hunt me down and kill me and my new mentor. Then he was gone. My only best friend had ran.

Mr. Creepsley found me sitting on a grave staring at the city I was going to leave behind. "I told you not to wonder to far." I didn't answer to his question in apology like I normally would with my parents or my teachers. Instead I asked "All alone in the world of darkness, Does it get lonely?"

Mr, Creepsley nodded and handed me my bag. "Terribly so..." I took one last look of the city, I'd never see again. I got off the tombstone and we started walking with the vampire. I reached for his hand. I use to do something like this with my mother when I seeked comfort during my rehab those many years ago.

The vampire didn't reject my holding his hand. Instead he held my hand. This started my new life. The life I would never forget.

-== End of book one! ==-


	10. prologue

Notes! : It has come to my attention that I've been spelling Mr. crepsley wrong. Thank you for telling me this. For some reason I feel that it should have two "E"s instead of one. Well maybe I'm just thinking of Mr. Creepy instead of Mr. Crepsley :D

Prologue

It was dark out. Maybe around ten or eleven. Pretty late for the normal time he normally went home at. The boy scout meeting ran a little later then it normally did, and everyone started talking at once. Nothing was solved in the normal meeting time. So they stayed a few hours later. It was a cluster of words and cussing. It was the first time this old man had witness something like that.

The old man remembers his day in the boy scout. Actually being one. It seemed to be his whole world. His kids even got into it at one point in their lives. Things were a lot different then it was at that meeting. When he was a boy scout all the gay scouts kept their sexuality to themselves.

This chuncky old man didn't mind having gays into the scouts. Infact, he thought, the more people that joined, the better the program. But others disaproved of letting them in. He didn't see why. But apparently they thought that the gay children would hit on their children and turn their children gay.

He hated the minds of parents like that. His brother was gay, and turned out to be a successful lawyer. His brother was also in the scouts for a few years before quitting. The other boys didn't know his brother was gay and probably still don't know that he is now.

So what was so wrong with letting a gay boy into the scouts? The question would forever be on his mind. And it would probably never be answered. So get his mind off this topic he started humming lightly to himself as he took the park way.

The park had been a wonderful place for him as he grew up. He got his first kiss here, His first date, and this is were he asked his still beautiful wife, to marry him. He even told his wife as a joke that they should get married in the park.

She didn't like the idea one bit. She wanted to get married in the same church her parents got married in. And thats where they got married in, and a few years later had three beautiful, strong boys. Who also joined the scouts.

Still humming the memories seemed to flow into his head. He remembered walking home with his boys at night, when they were young. He would joke and tell them that monsters lived up in the trees. Watching over them.

Even though that wasn't true. It was the way the wind blew at the trees, making it seem like something was lurking up there. He loved to scare his boys through the park, what dad doesn't? While his boys were looking up at the trees hoping that the monsters wouldn't get them.

He would pick up a small sick and snap it. Or make scary ghost noises to scare them. Sometimes he would point at the trees saying he saw something moving, the point at another saying that it jumped over to the other tree.

For the ending, he would yell "roar" at them, scaring the boys hearts to their throats and they would take off running. They didn't live that far from the park, so he knew his boys would be safe.

The old man chucked at the thought of scaring his boys. They were older now. The oldest married with a child, his grandbaby. The middle was finishing up the last year of college at a private college, and his youngest got into the small college that he went to when he was a spring chicken.

**SNAP!**

The sound scared him. He stopped in his tracks. That was a snapping sound he heard, right? Nah, he was just scaring himself. Like he did to his boys. Smiling and still humming his continued walking.

**SNAP!**

This time the man stopped and looked around. That time he wasn't hearing things. It sounded real. Like someone stepped on a stick. But he saw no one. With his gaurd up he continued walking.

His humming had stopped and he was quiet. Listening to everything around him. Was it a squirrel? Or maybe a rabbit? He didn't know but his eyes kept going to the tree tops, like he could see someone up there.

He started walking faster. First it was slow. Then it got noticable. He was to old to start running. He would end up hurting himself, then where would he be? Killed? His wife having to identify him with his wedding band?

No, not him. He wasn't going to die here. So he kept his speed up. He was about in the middle of the park when he swore there was someone up there. His heart was racing. He didn't believe in monsters, they were nothing but something parents tell their children to keep them good.

Seeing a figure up a head, he stopped. And started slowly walking, if it was a monster he was willing to run and hurt himself. But it wasn't. It was something he wasn't expecting. It was a child.

What was a child doing out here at night? As he grew closer the child seemed a little more gorwn up. Maybe a fourteen, fifteen year old? He didn't know this child. And he knew every kid in this place. Well almost every kid. After they built new houses people came flooding in. And in came new kids. Maybe he was one of them?

With a sigh of relief he smiled, glad that it was a human and not monster. Walking more relaxed he got closer to the boy. To see that he was holding the left side of his face. Was he hurt? That wasn't good. Maybe the boy was attacked.

The boy had long black hair, styled in a sort of fashion that most the teenage boys had at the scouts. The boy was wearing a suit. Maybe he was walking back from a funeral, and stopped to cry? Most boys don't cry infront of people because it made them feel weak. The old man knew because he was like that when he was young.

"Excuse me? Son? Are you alright?" He asked getting the attention of the boy who then let go of his face and looked at the older man. The face expression was complete utter sadness. Now the old man felt like taking him home and giving him some of his wife's famous hot chocolate and would ask him what was wrong. But something else happened.

A shadow caught the old man's eyes, and when he turned around to see another figure, he passed out.


	11. Chapter 10

Notes! : The start of book two! Woooooooo! Well acutally, book two started a chapter before this. But I forgot to write it in the prologue. So I'm saying it here! Enjoy! I know it was weird to have a prologue the go to chapter ten. But I needed a weird way to start off the new book!

Also I want to apologize for my late update! Its my summer vacation and I'm living it up. For living it up, I got a sunburn. I look like a tomatoe! :3 But anyway. I don't live by my publice library anymore. So I'm using the manga, from the internet. Because I still haven't found a site that lets me read the books for free.

Chapter Ten...The lifestyle of a vampire

Or thats what I thought this older, chubby mans thoughts was like before Mr. Crepsley knocked him out with his breath. Mr. Crepsley had a special chemical in his breath that knocked a person, human, out and could make them forget what had happened.

There was a pause as my mentor, Mr. Crepsley, set up our meal. I wasn't sure just what to say. Everytime he used his knockout gas-breath-thing, I keep thinking that these people died. But after the many times that I've asked, He would always answer the same way. Explaining that his breath knocks people out.

With a small glance up from him, our eyes met. I flinched and looked away, a little embarrassed. "He's not dead." Mr. Crepsley said into the dead silence. I was a little to quick on my response.

"I know that!"

I had snapped my answer at him. He didn't repsond back, instead he lightly shook his head and chuckled at me. Some of the stuff this vampire does just pisses me off for some strange reason. And I'm not one to get mad.

The orange haired vampire used his nail to slice open a cut in the old mans leg. I shivered at the slight of blood. I already knew I couldn't do it. This old man was wearing shorts. I don't see men or old people wearing shorts. So this was a first for me.

His legs were hairy, I was going to be picky when it came to this drinking blood thing, well that's if I was going to drink. I didn't notice I had leaned in when Mr. Crepsley started to drink from the man.

I felt a little sick and at the same time curious. It had been this way for a while now. I wasn't sure what I was interested about this whole blood drinking thing. But at the same time I felt sick to my stomach, like I was going to vomit. Was that normal for newly vampires? Well half vampires.

"Its your turn..."

Mr. Crepsley's voice was amused. He wanted to see if I was going to reject this again or if I was going to actually going to drink. I gave him a quick glare and leaned forward a little more. But quickly drew back. I couldn't do it. The sick feeling arose in my throat, And I felt like I was going to puke.

"I...I can't do it!"

I admit in defeat. Mr. Crepsley sighed, he didn't like how I gave up so easy. And I didn't blame him. I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, I just couldn't.

"Listen Darren..."

He said sounding disappointed.

"It's not like were killing them, We're just having them share some of their blood with us..."

I turned to face away from him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. He was disappointed and I didn't like that disappointed look. I never got it from my parents because I was a good child. So seeing that look for the first time. It made me feel bad that I couldn't do what he wanted.

Once I didn't answer he continued his speech.

"If you don't drink, your body will weaken and in the end, you will die."

This time I turned to look at him. "I know, you've told me before! But I just can't do it! I can't drink human blood!" I bet I sounded like I was going to cry, because I felt like I was going to cry.

With another sigh my mento licked his finger and whiped it across the cut he made, healing it to a small cut. "Well then, we'll let it go for today."

He stood up and fixed his old timey suit. "One day Darren, you'll have to break that habit of not drinking blood." I stood up and picked up my bag. The bag I head while we "stalked" Mr. Crepsley's meal.

"You need to accept that you are no longer human..."

I started walking, even though he wasn't paying attention. "The city is close so we need to be on gaurd." I was a little bit away before he noticed that I was walking away. I didn't even listen to what he had to say. I know that half of me was now a vampire.

_But half of me is still Human!_

Its been two months since I've "died". And since those two months I've been traveling with my mentor. I can't seem to keep up with my changing body. My nails are to sharp, I bet sharper then a blade. I could always find a way to cut myself on accident. I don't know how I do it, but I do it.

I still don't show my scars to my mentor. When he's around I keep my shirt on. He had walked in on me though, and made of of me.

.. +0+ ..

It was after a shower. I had cracked the door to let the steam out of the bathroom. I'm pretty sure that would of told anyone that the bathroom still had someone in there. But not my mentor.

I had got my pants on and used the belt to hold them up. But I was leaning over the sink staring at my teeth in the mirror. My hair was moved out my face so I could get a better look at my teeth.

"What are you doing?"

The voice scared me off the sink. Back off the sink I stared at my mentor. He had a blank, half- asleep look to him. I was one-hundred percent sure that he had just woken up. For some reason I fel like a kid who got caught doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

"I was..." I started trying to get away from this all. I was already embarrassed but I didn't need his dark red, sleepy eyes scanning the scars on my torso. Mr. Crepsley only saw the scars on my face and not the scars on my torso.

"I wasn't sure when my fangs would grow in." That sentence, my mentor busted out laughing. I grew red with embarrassment. I've never heard him laugh like that. And this would be the only time I'd see him laugh like that.

"What?!" I blushed darker. "Vampires don't grow fangs!" He laughed, waking up more now. He normally took forever to wake up. But his laughing, was helping him wake up.

.. +0+ ..

It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. I've also Learned more about the vampire legend. Its a lot different from the books Steve had. We can eat garlic and not die. We're not immortal, we just age differently.

And when it came to crosses, Its like picking up a pencil, it doesn't do anything. And holy water. Normal water. Mr. Crepsley is still getting use to my eye sight problems.

I was doing so well, my eye sight seemed to be improving. But I had some slip up. I don't know what caused it, or just what happened. But I woke up blind one day. I stumbled my way out to what I hope was the livingroom and just sat there untill Mr. Crepsley asked me what I was doing.

I told him I was blind. He thought I was joking, but he soon found out I wasn't. I was a weird night. Mr. Crepsley tryed to hold up a conversation about how often this happens to be, and what would normally happen.

I told him that it happens randomly, and that my mom would take me to the hospital because she was very protective of me. Nicely, he asked if I needed to go to a hospital. But I rejected that Idea. I didn't want to go the hospital have people look at me and then explaining what happened. I know my mentor was trying to be nice.

I remember the conversation bewteen my exbest-friend and me. I had asked him if a stake would kill a vampire and he responed with:

"_Who wouldn't that kill?_"

Thats true, guns, and a really hard fall can kill us. We're harder to kill then humans. But we are still human, well in a way. But my life with Mr. Crepsley is pretty fun. I stay up all night, and sleep until late in the afternoon. That was something I couldn't do when I was at home. I also watched a lot of TV because I was to scared to go outside.

Well I was on a scheduel when I was at home. I would go to bed around nine or ten, and wake up around five/six in the morning. And for watching TV, I had to share it with Annie. I didn't like sharing it with her at times, but now, I can't find anything to watch.

During my month months with Mr. Crepsley, I've grown more lonely. I miss my family, my friends, my old life. I actually wanted to go back to school! I still wouldn't feed, so Mr. Crepsley stopped inviting me. He would go on his own, but always lecture me as he left.

I've also started to get over disliking Madam Octa. I let her out her cage and the memories would flow into my mind, making it difficult to play the flute without breaking down in tears. So instead I would feed here and just sit down with her.

We still had this strange connection. I don't think it was my love for spiders. I'm sure there was a lot of people that loved spiders in the theather. But she was on my lap disobeying the flute, which is how she's controled, and listening to _my _thoughts.

The thought or two crosses my mind about everything I've learned. We can't eat certain animals, Snakes and cats are a big no. But other animals seem pretty safe. There's a lot to remember. I know I couldn't survive without my mentor.

I often thought about killing Mr. Crepsley. Stabbing him in the heart, like I could, or opening the curtains and letting the light in. One time I found myself leaning against the wall in the vampire's room! Watching the vampire sleep! I creeped myself out that day, and now I don't go near the door untill he wakes up.

He's pretty grumpy when he wakes up. He's the "I-need-my-coffee-first" type of morning person. Even if theres no coffee. He doesn't like my cooking. I snapped off with this comment.

"Well I've never cooked before!"

It didn't care to him, He just wants something different from the charcoal food he's getting. He better be happy that its not sandwhiches! Even watching the cooking channel became a habbit of mine.

I guess I though I could learn to cook from watching them. But Its down right confusing. Using stuff I never even heard of! I don't cook anything from the show. I just watch it. Do every single mother does this when her children are at school? And her husband at work? Is this what my mom did everyday? Watch the cooking channel?

Whatever it was, I needed to go outside. I glanced up at the clock. Ten-seventeen AM. I had lots of time before Mr. Crepsley would wake up. I couldn't depend on anyone.

_"He's dependent of you? Or are you dependent on him?"_

My mentors voice popped into my head. I could recall the conversation between Steve and him. I was depended on Steve. Being around him made me feel safe, and I guess I thought we would always be together, as friends, for the rest of our lives.

In the bathroom I brushed my hair, and my teeth. I wrote a note to my mentor just incase I was having to much fun to come back in time. I dusted my suit off and grabbed the handle to the apartment door knob and turned. Starting the small adventure I'd never forget.


	12. Chapter 11

Notes!: I really dislike using the manga books. It lacks detail and it changes a lot. So I have some good news! I will no longer be using the manga! I found a online site that lets me read the books online! So my fanfics will be closer to the story! Yes!

Chapter eleven...A horrible adventure

Even out in the sun, feeling its warmth rays. My mine was still on one thing...

**Blood...**

I still wasn't going to drink, but that seemed to be the thing my mentor wanted me to break. For the last few days its been nothing but blood. We can drink from animals, but it doesn't substain us for long. Human blood substains us longer then animal blood.

We can drink from cows, sheeps, and dogs. But cats, snakes, monkeys, or frogs. If we drank from any of those animals its like pouring posion into our bodies.

I hoped that was the list of animals we couldn't drink from. I was set on not drinking from an animal either. But there is a lot more then I thought. Mr. Crepsley told me the long list of animals we couldn't drink from. And thats a lot, I could see why the vampire race stuck to humans.

It was safe to ask about an animal before drinking from them. I couldn't see myself drinking from any human or animal. It just felt wrong.

Vampires have to feed once a month. Which sounded a lot better then the vampire books Steve had. In every book or comic the vampire fed like everytime they woke up for the night. Steve would make fun of me because I was "easy prey" for a vampire. And I guess he was right. I mean, here I am a half-vampire.

I shook my head getting the thoughts of Steve out my mind. I had to stop thinking about him. It wasn't doing me any good, because it made me miss my old life. And I was trying desperatly to forget it.

"_Its dangerous to not drink blood._"

I remember the warning in the vampires voice when it came to that lesson. He told me that the longer a vampire goes without blood the more he'll take, even if he didn't mean to, he might kill the person he drank from.

"_A vampire who feed frequently can control himself._"

It made me wonder if bloodlust was even real. Bloodlust was a vampire who didn't drink for a long time and goes crazy drinking everyone he sees dry. Was it even real? I doubt there were vampires who restrained themselves when it came to drinking blood.

So what happens when a vampire goes into "Bloodlust". Would they even snap out of it? Or would they turn into a monster? I wanted to ask Mr. Crepsley those questions. But it was close to dawn, so I just let the question buzz around in my mind for I went to sleep.

"_One who drinks only when he must willend up sucking wildly. The hunger inside us must be fed to be controlled._"

Blood has an experiation date. I kind of knew that but wasn't sure about it. Fresh blood is the best, I knew that. But if the person is dead for a certain amount of time, their blood tastes like sour milk. And the fresher the blood the more it substains a vampire.

The experiation date for drinking humans blood is a day. After that its suppose to taste like sour milk. I've tried sour milk, on accident. No one looked at the date on the milk. It was the grossest thing I've ever tasted.

If a vampire was to drink the bad blood they would get sick, they would go crazy or die. I guess bloodlust might go into the "they would go crazy"? Mr. Crepsley ended up showing me a small vial of of red liquid. Which I didn't need a brain to know what it was._blood._

He told me that a vampire could survive off vials of blood. But it wouldn't help in the long run. He let me hold on of the small vials. It was thick glass with a dark color that made the blood look darker then it really was.

I had asked him about bottling it up, and if it was difficult. He shrugged at my question and answered that the next time he was filling up, he would show me. Like I really wanted to see. It sounded gross. What would Mr. Crepsley do? Cut someone and let their blood drain into the vial?

Thinking about that made me feel like I was going to vomit. I also thought about my mentors coat. I've seen him so far use three vials. A cure for Madam's Octas bite. The one used on Steve when We hung out for the last time. The second vial was a clear liquid with a bitter taste. It was used to fake my death, and almost be killed by my exbest-friend. And the last vial was of blood.

Who knows how many vials of blood he had. I wanted to go through his jacket at one point in time take out the vials and count them. But I didn't, because he kept his jacket in his room, and I didn't want to go in after I found myself just standing in the room like a creep.

I didn't drink blood because I felt like if I did, I would go down the track of being a vampire and never return to being a human. I guess some dumb part in me thought I could be a human again. That the vampire blood in my veins would fade away like the flu.

I sighed deeply walking the town. Coming outside was a bad idea. Everything reminded me of my family. I swore I saw them, I didn't approach, I was suppose to be dead. So I ran the other way, away from them. I wasn't sure how I would explain that I was a live.

I couldn't convince them that I was another person! I was the only fifteen year old with a face like I had. And if my shirt was unbutton there would be a long scar. I adjusted my sunglasses and walked in the opposite direction.

I knew it couldn't be my mom, dad, or Annie. They wouldn't come out here. It was far from home. But seeing them made me realized that I was really lonely. My body reacted to what happened next. My hand went up and caught a ball. Not any ball, but a soccer ball.

(Instead of hockey, I wanted to use soccer)

I looked at the ball as I held it in my hands. Then turn to a group of kids standing their shocked. I wasn't sure if it was for me catching the ball like a "boss". Or that they thought the ball was going to smack me in the face. That wouldn't be fun.

"Holy crap man!" One of the boys yelled as he ran up to me. "That was awesome!" He cheered. I smiled weakly. The boy was probably my age, but his friends looked a little older. It remembed me of the matches between the high school and college soccer players.

"How'd you do that?!" He asked like he discovered some super human. "I play soccer?" I said thinking of something fast. His smile only widened. "No bull?" I shook my head no. I did play soccer. And was a lot better then I was a few months ago. "That friggin awesome! We're in need of a player, we're one man short." He nodded his head to the group of people. "And were trying to beat these guys to keep the field." He looked down at the ball that wa still in my hands, the back up at me. "Wanna join?"

I looked at the ball then to the field then to the teen. "Yea, sounds fun." I shrugged, trying to play it cool. He made an excited gesture and turned to walk to the field. "I'm Micheal, where ya from stranger?" He asked getting the ball from my hands.

"Out of town. I'm staying with my father in a hotel." I hated calling Mr. Crepsley my father. It was better then saying he's my vampire mentor. It was a lot safer. "Oh, my names Darren." I quickly added. He nodded and turned to the group. "Hey everyone! This is Darren! He's from out of town!"

Micheal had a loud voice, but he seemed very friendly. "Quick question Darren..." Tate said stopping me. "Did you come from a funeral or something?" Then I remembered that I was wearing the suit, the same suit I was wearing when I died and was burried in.

"Yeah, that's why I was here. My grandmother died." I said lieing through my teeth. I wasn't much of a lier, but my grandmother did die years ago, so I wasn't really lieing. "Just came back from the funeral, and need to clear my head." Micheal had a hurt look on his face. "Aww, man, you don't have to play." He smiled weakly.

"No, this is what I need. It'll help me feel better." I assured him. This is just what I needed. A way to get out of being alone. I could possibly make a friend. "Alright." he said sounding less pitied.

The people were a little unsure about me joining in. I didn't blame them. A stranger helping out a battle for the field? I wouldn't want some stranger. I took off my jacket and hung it on part of the broken fence. But I left my sunglasses on. The game was on.

A few of the members of the team I was on nodded a hello to me. I smiled back at them. During the game the other team scored a goal. It was only because I was being careful since I was at least five times more powerful then any guy on the field.

Micheal swore in his loud voice. But I wasn't going to let them score another goal. And I kept up with that. Myself I scored three goals. I wish I didn't. Then I wouldn't have messed up so badly. "Hell yea! Darren your great! We might even win!" Micheal slapped my back.

I smiled at him. I was making Micheal happy, but pissing off the team captain of the other team. I could understand. I mean a complete stranger wearing a suit was kicking his ass. My hair was down and I was still wearing sunglasses. Well not for long.

Danny, the team captain, ganged up on me with another team mate of his. Danny elbowed me, in the face, and his team mate tripped me. I fell to the ground, sunglasses knocked off my face.

The game was paused because I was on the ground. Micheal and a few of my new team members came to my aid. I picked up my sunglasses as they helped me up. That was a very dangerous thing they did. I could of broken my nose or been badly hurt. But instead my lip got cut.

"Are you alright?" Micheal asked referring to my lip. I nodded. "I'm fine." using the back of my hand I wipped the blood off. It would heal. I turned to Danny and ran my hand through my hair. "Now, I'm playing seriously." I exposed my scar to the soccer players. Normally I wouldn't do something like that.

But with the built of anger I was holding in. It just kind of happened. All Danny did was flinch, but didn't stop. His team mates backed off though. We went up three more goals. And all I did was play like Steve.

I tricked people, making them think I was doing one thing, but switching to do something else. I've watched and played with Steve enough to know what he's going to do and when he's faking it.

The assult that Danny did on me only increased. But less noticeable. Even vampires had a limit. And I was certainly at mine. I wish I was one of those people that just walk away after my lip was cut open.

I pushed people on his team out the way and went after Danny. Worse choice of my life. There was a loud snapping noise and a loud howl of utter pain. I stopped a long with everyone else.

I turned to see what I had done. It was plain and simple. I broke Danny's shinbones. Both of them. His lower legs were bent awkwardly and the skin around the shins was torn. I could see the white of bone in among the red. I felt like throwing up.

"holy shit...You broke his legs!" He gasped very loudly.

I tried to explain myself but everyone backed away from me. "Guys - " I attempted for the last time. But Micheal yelled at me. "Get out of here your freak! I knew you weren't normal once I sawy you discusting scars!"

I flinched. Wishing someone would run to my aid. For the first time, I wish my exbest friend was here to stick up for me. But he wasn't. I took off running, grabbed my jacket and was gone. No one stopped me. They were to scared. I didn't blame them. And I thought I would make a friend. No one wanted to be my friend.

Because I, Darren Shan, was a **monster.**


	13. Chapter 12

Notes! : Gahhh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about this fanfiction! Its summer and well...You know how that is. . I'll try to update everyday!

Chapter Twelve...Back to the show

I was still hung up over what happened earlier today. I didn't think I could do something like that. I mean, I know what I accidently did to Alan. I know I skinned his knee, but that guy, I broke his legs.

I didn't stick around for the parents or the police to show up. I would be arrested and I have no clue what would happen. I didn't even what to think about it. I just ran to the apartment, not stopping for anything.

When I got back to the apartment I was out of breath. Mr. Crepsley wasn't up set. But would be up soon. The sun was about to disappear, and the night sky slowly crawling up. I only did one thing. I sat in front of my mentors door. And did not move.

I didn't understand why I was so emotional lately. Its weird. Because when I was in my old life I rarely cry or get frustrated. But starting my new life, it was an emotional roller-coaster!

When the door to my mentors room opened I fell back. My head hitting his legs. I stared at him a quick second before quickly sitting up and wipping the water from my eyes. And I told him, that we couldn't stay here anymore.

I was a littler surprised when he didn't ask why, he just nodded and went to pack his stuff. I did the same, and we just left. Never returning to this place.

We took the whole night to find a new place to rest. We ended up stopping at a church. It was old, and I think it was abandoned. It looked pretty nice on the outside. It had vines or something covering it.

The inside was a little dusty but it could still be used by someone. Mr. Crepsley took one of the long pews. I knew he knew there was something on my mind, but didn't ask. Maybe he didn't want to get yelled at or watch me break out crying?

I mean I already cried. Back at the hotel. Even then he didn't ask. He didn't question me when I said we couldn't stay here anymore. I figured he would let me tell him what happened when the time was right.

I made a small bed, but didn't sleep in it. I stayed up the rest of the night thinking about how bad it stunk to be a half-vampire. And how I wanted to go home. My hand went to my bag where I pulled out the family picture, that was framed, of my family.

Even though it's only been two months, It feels more like two years. I miss dad, mom, and Annie. I stared at the picture for what seemed like a long few mintues. I forced myself to it back into the bag. I didn't want to start crying again.

I was out a little before the sun was fully up. I thought exploring this new place would make me feel better. After all I didn't get any sleep, nor could I fall asleep if I wanted. My mind would be cluttered with thoughts of what happened yesterday and my family.

I cursed myself for even looking at the framed picture. Around the church was a little graveyard. The oldest grave I saw was in 1948, it belonged to a man named "Robert" I couldn't make out the last name. But it was pretty cool. Steve would of love that.

I face palmed myself. Why did he jump back into my mind? I had to stop thinking of Steve! We were no longer friends! He threatened to hunt and kill me, and he ruined my body! So why was he still stuck in my head like I was in love with him?

Of course I wasn't in love with Steve, that would be weird. I mean I didn't mind gay people. I supported them. I groaned at myself as I sat down. Why was I so damn flustered?! And why was I blushing! I just needed to stop thinking in general! Maybe that might get my wandering mind out of the gutter! I mean me and Steve couldn't be a couple. We're best friends! We're like brothers! And brothers don't do those things!

Yea, he was my best friend. I wonder if people had the same problem as me. Losing a very close friend who was like a brother, and then suddenly trying to forget them. I wonder if people always had their ex best friend on their mind like me.

"Gahh! Stop thinking about it already!" I blurted out, then covered my mouth, like people were around and they just stopped to star at me.

There was a small family of rabbits that lived close to the chruch. I was laying in a field of clovers and grass when I noticed one zoom pass my head. I watched them as they watched me.

They were curious about me. Especially the little ones. I pretended to be asleep, and when they got close enough I sat up and yelled "Rawr"! They all ran back into their burrow and didn't come out until I left.

Thy made me feel really good. I could remember the time I felt so cheered up.

Feeling good I went for a walk, where I found a small grocery store. I guessed at that time that I should make dinner. Even though I wouldn't be any good at it. But I watched mom do it, so It shouldn't be that hard, right?

In the store I met a pregnant woman. I ended up helping her with her shopping and helped her load her grocerys in her car. During me helping her I asked what was a simple but good recipe I could make.

I ended lying to her saying that me and my father,yes I called Mr. Crepsley my dad, were visiting my mother and I wanted to cook for her tonight. The lady seemed very happy to help. She told me a recipe that was called "beef stew".

Which was no help, because thats what my mentor taught me. He said that people should know a little knowledge on cooking, even though he cooked the meals. I was hoping to learn a new recipe and show it off to my mentor. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

After shopping, I picked up some beef and veggies, I made my way back to the chruch where I started a fire. I snatched the bag under the pew where Mr. Crepsley was sleeping on. In that bag had weird pots and and pans. He aquired them from someone called "Evanna".

The pot mushroomed out in size, as folded-in panels opened up. Within five seconds it had become a full-sized pot, which I filled with water. But I didn't stick It on the fire. I started with cutting up the meat and vegetables.

The left over vegetables I put in a pile for the rabbits, I cooked the meat, boiled the water and then mixed everything together. After the food was done I quicky put the vegetables a few inches away from the burrow and ran back.

Mr. Crepsley woke up to the smell of dinner, well breakfast for him. By that time I was tired. I could honestly say if I were to lay down, I might fall asleep. I knew he was surprised because he was always making the meals.

He enhaled the fumes from the pot "Well this is certainly a change." he said licking his lips and using a dark suducting tone. I knew that tone. It was the same tone he used when I first met him in the theater, it was also used when I did something right. He was almost like a cat, and that was his purr.

"I could get use to this." He said I was going to smile but he added. "But I know it wont last." The vampire yawned, stretched, and ran his fingers through his orange hair. He sat down on my right, were he scratced his long scar.

I always wanted to ask him how he got it. But never mustered up the courage to ask. He didn't ask about my scar, Steve pretty much told him. My whole body, including my mind froze at that name.

I groaned and face palmed myself once again. It was going to be harder then I thought. I knew at my random groan and gesture, I had caught Mr. Crepsleys attetion. But I made no eye contact. I just went on serving the meal.

There was no tables so we ate off our laps. We didn't talk through the meal, it was silent, like the grave. But at the end of the meal he spoke after he wiped his mouth.

"That was good."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I finished my plate when the blunt question came from his mouth.

"What happened yesterday? Why were you so upset?"

I guess he wasn't sure how to bring it up, and being blunt was the best way to do it. I wish he would of beat around the bush instead of being so blunt. I felt unprepared for that question so I looked down at my half way empty bowl.

I wasn't sure If I should tell him or not. "Nothing." I lied. "I just didn't like it there anymore." my hand knocked my sunglasses off my knee. I was sitting cross legged with the bowl on my lap and the sunglasses on my knee. I was going to retreive them, but my mentor stopped me.

He moved with great speed so I could move away. But his hand drew my face to look at him. When I was looking at him, he used that same hand to tuck my bangs behind my ear and his hand was at my jaw while his tumb was at my scars.

"Darren, what really happened?"

He asked using that tone once again. This was the last thing that tone was used for. Getting me to talk. I blushed lightly looking into his dark maroon eyes. Tears started to flow out my eyes as I broke from his hold, looked away, and blurted out the whole story.

He didn't speak right after I finished my story. He took a minute or two to think about it. I wasn't sure what he was going to say. Was he going to scold me? Was he going to comfort me? I didn't know, but braced myself for impact.

"It is something you must get use to." he said simply without his dark tone of voice. It was like he was speaking from experience. "Its a fact that we are stronger, faster and tougher then humans - " I knew that much. " - If you play with them they'll get hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I said softly was I fixed the hair that was tucked behind my ear. I didn't untuck it, Instead I tucked the rest of the bangs behind my ear. "It was an accident, I swear." I knew I sounded defeated. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Darren, There is nothing you can do to stop this from happening again. No matter how hard you try to be normal, you are not. There will and always be accidents waiting to happen." He shrugged lightly.

So what you're saying is I can't have friends anymore?!" I snapped place my bowl on to the ground. I lost any type of hunger I had. "I was getting use to the idea of never being able to go home to see my family or my friends! But yesterday I realized that I can never make new ones either! I'm stuck with you! And thats something I don't want!"

It only took a second before I realized what I said. It was really harsh of me. I expected him to say something about that. But he simply pushed my rude comment to the side. "This is not true." He said rubbing his scar. "You can' have friends, but you have to be careful. You - "

"Thats not good enough!" I yelled cutting him off. "You said accidents are always waiting to happen! Shaking someones hand is dangerous! I could cut their wrists open with my nails if I wasn't careful!"

"Its impossible." I shook my head "I don't want to put peoples lives in danger." I didn't I already hurt two people, I didn't want to hurt others. "Besides, It's not like I can make a true friend."

My mentor raised his eye brow "Why not?" He asked. I gave him an "are you serious"? look. But I leaned back, using my hands/arms to prop myself up keeping me from laying down.

"True friends don't keep secrets from one another. I could never tell a human that I was a vampire. They would freaked out, and probably reject me. And I would have to lie and pretend to be someone I'm not."

Mr. Crepsley took a second before answering. Like he was giving me time to cool down. I didn't blame him. I was a bit pissed at the idea of not having friends. It just added to leaving my life. "Its a problem ever vampire shares."

"but every vampire isn't a child!" I shouted standing up and looking down on him. "What age were you when you were changed?! Were you a man!? That picture of you and the woman in Steve's vampire book you were!"

He nodded letting me continue me. "Friends aren't that important to adults! My dad told me that grown-ups get used to not having a lot of friends. They have work and hobbies and other stuff to keep them busy. But my friends were the most important thing in my life, besides my family. Well, you took my family away when you pumped your stinking blood into me. Now you've ruined the chances of my ever having a real friend again!"

"Thanks a lot!" I said scarcastically. "Thanks for making a monster out of me and wrecking my life!" I said getting more angry the more I talked.

"Sit down!" Mr. Crepsley said with a cold voice. His dark maroon eyes had a dark cold look to them. It was the cold look that was used on Steve in the theater when he confronted the vampire. I could never forget that look.

I flinched and sat down once again. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. As if he was calming himself down. I was more scared then angry now. I didn't think i would get that look. For a second i thought he might say "If that's the way you feel, will leave you".

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. He apologized first. I was going to apologize, but he beat me to it. He wasn't using his dark tone, or that icy tone. Instead it was a soft voice, which surprised me.

"I should not have blooded you. It was a terrible call. You were too young. It has been so long since I was young, I had forgotten what it was like. I never thought of your friends and how much you would miss them. It was wrong of me to blood you. Terribly wrong. I..."

He trailed off into silence. I felt sorry for him. He looked so miserable, I've never seen him like that. But I still hated him, He was the one who "Blooded" me. Thats when I saw it. It looked like tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. I then pitied them.

Even though I was a completely confused at the emotion my mentor was showing I still said something. "Hey, theres no need to cry, Even if we can't go back, there's a good side to being a vampire. I met you right?"

The vampire sighed and agreeed with me. Saying he'd take back the "terrible gift". It was impossible. After all Vampirism is forever. "Still Its not as bad as you think. Perhaps..." he said not finishing, which made me very curious.

"What?" I asked.

"We can find friends for you." He smiled lightly. "You don't have to be stuck with me all the time."

I gave him my best blank stare. "I don't get it. Didn't we just agree it wasn't safe for me to be around humans?" I scratched my head puzzled at the sudden shift in the conversation.

"I'm not talking about humans." His smile wasn't dark and suductive, it was a smile happy smile. So his plan must of been good. "I am talking about people with special powers. People like us. People you can tell you secrets to.."

He leaned over and took my hands in his. I was a bit nervous after that. I also noticed that his hands were bigger then mine, and strangly warm. "Darren." He said with that smile. "What do you think about going back and becoming a member of the Cirque Du Freak?"


	14. Chapter 13

Notes! : Summer, thats my excuse for not updating. And as a gift for my late update. I made this chapter really long :3

Chapter thirteen...The snake show

The more we talked about going to join up with the Cirque Du Freaks, the more the idea sounded good. I didn't have to be around just Mr. Crepsley. And I'd probably stop talking to myself! It freaked me out time to time of the conversations I would hold, by myself. It proved that I was lonely.

Did lonely people start conversations with themselves? I never knew because I was never lonely. I had my friend that filled my extra time, and my full time was taken up by family and school. So I was never lonely.

And being with the show Reminded me of the acts that performed. I would be able to hang out with them! That would be really cool! And maybe be friend with the snake boy who was around my age. It would be like living with your favorite Tv show actors!

I could help but to smile as we talked about it. Untill that one question passed my mind. As it left my mouth I looked dead into my mentor dark colored eyes, like this question was life or death.

"What if I don't like it there?"

He answered quickly, as if he was expecting the question. "Then we'd leave." I nodded slightly as he continued to speak. "I enjoyed traveling with the Cirque, but I am not crazy about it. If you like it, we stay. If you do not, we hit the road again." Wait, this was about me? If I didn't like it, we'd leave. Just like that?

"They wouldn't mind that we just show up." What I really meant was, they wouldn't mind _me _being there with them. I was still use to being with normal people. You know the judgemental type. If you don't look or act a certain way you couldn't be in their group.

And sinceI looked different, because of my scars, I didn't hang out with many people. On top of that I was shy to new people, so I didn't belong in a social group. Nor did people really want me to join their group because my scars would make them uncomfortable.

"You'll have to pull your weight - " He replied. Pull my weight? Meaning I had to help them with the show? I had no problem with that. As long as they didn't have me doing the impossible. I was already limited to the things I could do because I was blind in my left eye.

" - Mr. Tall insists on everybody doing something - " Mr. Tall was the owner of the whole circus. I remembered what he looked like. A very tall man, I could remember the first time we met. He scared the hell out of me and Steve. Even though Steve pretended not to be scared.

" - You will have to help set up chairs, lights, help sell souvenirs, clean up afterwrds, or do the cooking. You will be kept busy - " I nodded trying to picture myself doing those chores. I could do those things. " - But they will not overwork you. We will have plenty for time for our lessons."

I wanted to groan. Like a normal teenager would of done when they were told that their school year would be cutting into their summer break. Or that the school day was extended two hours. I knew I had to learn more about a vampire, and didn't mind learning more about it.

We decided to give it a shot. I couldn't help but to think of a real bed every night. My back ached from sleeping on the floors. I didn't mind it, it was probably better then sleeping on that wooden pew. Atleast I had a make shift bed.

My mentor had to find out where the show was before we could join. I wasn't sure how he was going to do that. I've never seen a cell phone in Mr. Crepsley hand. And I didn't think he was going to walk to the town and make a phone call from a pay phone.

I asked him how he was going to do that, because he didn't have a phone. I didn't want to mention the town, I didn't want to be an idoit. He told me the most weirdest thing I've ever heard from him. He said he was able to home in on Mr. Tall's thoughts.

"He's tele-a...Tele-a" I forgot what that work was. Like it was in my mind, but could get it to form into words. "Telepathic?" I nodded "Yes, telepathic. Is he telepathic?" I remembered Steve talking about people who could talk to each other using only their minds.

Steve, dang it. I groaned at my thoughts. Mr. Crepsley gave me a look. Not his normal look, but a bit of a confused look. I didn't want to tell him about Steve. Thinking he would make a comment on it. After all how was I suppose to say that even though I wasn't hanging out with him or even friends with him. But he was strangely on my mind. It was starting to annoy me.

"In a way." He said going back to talking and ignoring my weirdness. "We cannot speak to each other with our thoughts. But I can pick up on his... - " Mr. Crepsley paused to think of a word that I could probably understand. "Aura, you could call it. Once I locate that, tracking him down will be no problem."

"Aura?" I repeated. He nodded slightly. "Could I do that?" I asked leaning forward interested in the way this conversation was going. I wanted to know If I could.

"No," He said shooting down my curiousity. " Most vampires - Along with a few gifted humans - can, but half vampires cannot." I stood up just as he did. But our intentions were different. I was packing up the stuff we were using, of course after cleaning them.

Mr. Crepsley on the other hand sat in the middle of the church and closed his eyes. I wasn't sure what he was doing by sitting down in the middle of the church. He was quiet for what seemed like a long moment. I felt like creeping up to him. But then his eyelids opened and he stood. He only said two words.

"Got him,"

"That fast?" I asked picking up the dishes we used, I was carefull not to step on my sunglasses. "I thought it would take longer."

"I've looked for his 'aura' many times before" He explained watching me clean up. That was something I was the boss at. Picking up and cleaning dishes. It was like a chore of mine after dinner.

"I know what to look for. Finding him is as easy as finding a needle in a haystack."

I nodded half listening. "That's eas- Wait what? Isn't that suppose to be hard?" I asked finally catching on to what he said. That line was always used to describe something hard.

"Not for a vampire," He smiled.

I gave him a weird look. I was sure it was a joke that vampires got. Because even if he was smiling. I didn't get it.

During our packing, I found myself gazing around the church. I had groaned once again when something Steve said popped randomly in my mind, because I was in a church. I wasn't sure If I should asked him or just leave it alone.

I was standing there like an idoit, so I was open for an "attack". Mr. Crepsley placed his hand on my side and leaned over me. "Go on," He said making me jump. "Ask whatever it is on your mind."

I looked up at him "How do you know I wanted to ask something?" I was a bit freaked out. Was I like an open book? Was I that easy to read? He chuckled with a dark suductive hint to it. "It doesn't take a vampire to know when a child is curious. You've been bursting with questions for ages. Now tell me what it is."

"I'm not a child!" I said sharply. I wasn't, I was fifteen. The cut off age for the nickname "child" was ten. That was five years ago. I took a deep breath and leaned back. My back against his torso. "Do you believe in God?" I asked asked.

My question and action took him by surprise. Normally I would Get out of his hold. So it took him a second before answering. "I believe in the gods of the vampires." I frowned. "There are vampire gods?"

I really didn't have a religion. I mean sure my family was Christian. We didn't go to church every weekend. And didn't pray for our meal. Guess the term called for that was "lazy Christians?" I didn't know.

"There are." He said lightly. "Every culture has gods: Indian gods, Egyptian gods, Chinese gods. Vampires are no different." Now it was time for the weirder question.

"What about heaven?" I asked referring to when Steve said that vampires normally went to hell because they had no soul. Did vampires have souls? He was half vampires so did he have half of his soul?

"We believe in Paradise. It lies beyond the stars. When we die, if we have lived good lives, our spirits float free of the earth, cross the stars and galaxies, and come at last to a wonderful world at the other side of the universe - Paradise."

"What if they don't live good lives?"

"They stay here,"he said. "They remain bound to earth as ghosts, doomed to wander the face of this planet forever."

I had to think about that. "What's a 'good life' for a vampire? How do they make it to Paradise?" I asked

"Live cleanly, Do not kill unless necessary. Do not hurt people, Do not spoil the world."

I looked up again, my head rubbing his chest as I looked up. "Drinking blood isn't evil?" I asked being full of questions.

He was already looking at me. His hand that wasn't resting on my waist, moved the hair out of my face. I've gotten use to him moving the hair from my face. In the beginning I would be weird and I would back up, or pull the bangs back into my face. "Not unless you kill the person you drink from." He said "And even then, sometimes it can be a good thing."

"Killing someone can be good?" I asked confused as ever now.

Mr. Crepsley nodded seriously. "People have souls, Darren. When they die, those souls go to heaven or Paradise. But it is possible to keep a part of them here. When we drink small amounts of blood, we do not take any of a person's essence. But if we drink lots, we keep part of them alive within us."

I frowned. "How?"

"By draining a person's blood, we absorb some of that person's memories and feelings,"he explained. "They become part of us, and we can see the world the way they saw it and remember things which might otherwise have been forgotten."

I didn't say anything, which normally meant I needed an example, or more explaining on the thing. He broke eye conact with me thinking for a moment. "One of my dearest friends is called Paris Skyle,"he said. "He is very old. Many centuries ago, he was friends with William Shakespeare."

"_The _William Shakespeare? The man who wrote the plays and poems?"

My mento nodded. " yes the very one, But not all of Shakespeare's poetry was recorded; some of his most famous verses were lost. When Shakespeare was dying, Paris drank from him - Shakespeare asked him to - and was able to tap into those lost poems and have them written down. The world would have been a poorer place without them."

We met eyes again. "Do you only do that with people who ask, and who are dying?"

"Yes,"he said. "It would be evil to kill a healthy person. But to drink from friends who are close to death, and keep their memories and experiences alive..."He smiled. "That is very good indeed."

He backed up and gathered up his stuff. So did I. "Come" he said "Brood about it on the way. We must me off." I grabbed my sunglasses and shoved them in my pocket and followed my mentor outside.

I climbed on his back and we were off. He still didn't explain how he could move so fast. It wasn't that he ran quickly; it was more like the world just slipped by as he ran. He said that all full vampires could flit.

It was nice, watching the countryside drift away behind us. We ran up hills and across the vast plains, faster than the wind. There was total silence while we were flitting and nobody ever noticed us. It was like we were surrounded by a magic bubble.

While we flitted I thought about our conversation. If a vampire was able to keep peoples memories alive by drinking them, wouldn't that drive someone insane? Balancing their memories and the other persons? I wasn't completely sure how that would work. And would probably ask him later.

Flitting was hard work. And with me catching a ride. It took a lot more then it should of been. The vampire was sweating and I could see him start to stuggle. So I asked him if we could take a break, cause my leg was falling asleep.

While we were on our break I walked around, pretending to get the feeling back into my leg. While my mentor took out a bottle of human blood, uncorked it and drank it. I had a feeling we still had some time before we got there.

He wipped the sweat from his face and we were off again. Sleep had caught me off gaurd. Without knowing it I had fell asleep. My face buried between the vampires neck and shoulder.

I blushed lightly when he woke me up before he slowed to a halt. Still half asleep and feeling like I only slept for a few minute. I got off his back and looked around. The sky was beginning to lighten. We were in teh middle of the country road. Fields and trees all around us, with no houses in sight.

"Where's the Cirque Du Freak?"I asked yawning.

With a small nod of his head in the direction we were suppost to go. "A few miles farther ahead." He kneeled down, panting for breath.

"Run out of steam old man?" I joked laughing lightly. His glare made me laugh even harder. "No, I could of made it, but didn't want to arrive looking flushed."

"Key word, 'could'. " I laughed, and tried to get serious. But it was hard because I was starting to get excited, even if I wanted to go back to sleep. "You'd better not rest to long, Morning's on its way.

"I know precisely what time it is!"he snapped. "I know more about mornings and dawns than any living human. We have plenty of time on our side. A whole forty-three minutes yet."

My response annoyed him. "If you say so, old man."

"I do," He stood up and began to walk. I waited until he was a little in front, then ran ahead of him. "Hurry up, old man." I teased. "You're getting left behind!"

"Keep it up, Darren." He growled. "See what it gets you." I would regret it later, but right now I was having fun.

He started running after a couple of minutes, and the two of us jogged along, side by side. I was in a good mood, happier than I'd been for months. It was nice having something to look forward to. Wehn we started walking, sleep started to attack me again. I was seriously falling asleep on my legs while we walked.

"Darren..." My mentors voice stopped me from completely fall asleep on my feet. "If you can't stay up I'll have to carry you." I shurgged. I could make it. Hopefully.

We passed a bunch of grungy campers on our way.

They were starting to wake up and move around. A couple waved to us. They were funny-looking people: long hair, strange clothes, weighed down with fancy earrings and bracelets.

There were banners and flags all over the camp. I tried reading them, but it was hard to focus while I was jogging, and I didn't want to stop. From what I could tell, the campers had something to do with a protest against a new road. Steve would of called them "Hippes".

I sighed deeply. I really needed to stop that!

The road was really curvy. After the fifth turn, we finally spotted the Cirque Du Freak, nestled in a clearing by the banks of a river. It was quiet - everyone was sleeping, I imagined - and if we'd been in a car and not looking for the vans and tents, it would have been easy to miss.

It was a weird place for the circus to be. There was no hall or big tent for the freaks to perform in. I figured this must be a pit stop between two towns.

Mr. Crepsley weaved between the vans and cars with confidence. He knew exactly where he was going. I followed, less sure of myself, remembering the day I crept past the freaks and stole Madam Octa.

Mr. Crepsley stopped at a long silver van and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately and the towering figure of Mr. Tall appeared. His eyes looked darker than ever in the dim light. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he had no eyeballs, only two black, empty spaces.

"Oh, it's you,"he said, voice low, lips hardly moving. "I thought I felt you searching for me."He craned over Mr. Crepsley and looked down to where I was kind of hidding behind my mentor. I had snuck my sunglasses back on. "I see you've brought the boy."

I wasn't sure why I was nervous to be around him. The last time we met, he was a really cool guy. I guess I expected him to be mad at me because I stole Madam Octa, and took one of the acts from the show.

"May we come in?" The vampire asked.

"Of course. "What is it one is supposed to say to you vampires?"He smiled. "Enter of your own free will?"

"Something like that,"Mr. Crepsley replied with a smile. I didn't understand it until I looked at my mentors face. Where I guessed it was a inside joke between them.

We went in the van and sat down. It was pretty bare inside, just a few shelves with posters and pamphlets for the Cirque, the tall red hat and gloves I'd seen Mr. Tall wear before, a couple of knickknacks, and a hideaway bed.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Larten,"Mr. Tall said. Even when he was sitting down he looked enormous. I flinched when he spoke. I didn't realize I did it until after, where I then felt like a fool.

"A swift return had not been on the agenda, Hibernius."

Hibernius? I mouthed the name out like I did when I first heard Mr. Crepsley's name. EVen as weird as that name sounded it still fit the tall man. In a weird way. Hibernius Tall. It had a strange ring to it.

"Did you run into trouble?" Mr. Tall asked glancing over at me while I was still sliently pronoucing his name. I looked up at him, then stopped silently pronouncing his name. "No," My mentor said. "Darren wasn't happy. I decided he would be better of here, among those of his own kind."

It was like Mr. Crepsley explained what I accidently did when I played soccer with those boys, with those words. "I see" Mr. Talls eyes went back to me and studied me curiously. "You have come a long way since I last saw you, little Darren Shan." He said.

I took off my sunglasses, shoved them in my pocket and said in a low grumble. "I like it better where I was."

"Then why did you leave?" He asked. I let my mouth speak before my brain could think it through. "I was an idiot. And I'm sure you know why." I said turning my head not to face any of them. But he nodded slowly.

"He's just grumpy from the lack of sleep." Mr. Crepsley said as if he was explaining why I said those words. "Is it ok if we stay?" He asked.

"Of course,"Mr. Tall replied immediately. "Delighted to have you back, actually. We're a bit understaffed at the moment. Alexander Ribs, Sive and Seersa, and Gertha Teeth are off on vacations or business. Cormac Limbs is on his way to join Us but is late getting here. Larten Crepsley and his amazing performing spider will be an invaluable addition to the lineup."

"Thank you," The vampire said in a gently voice. "What about me?" I asked slowly bringing my eyes to look at Mr. Tall. He smiled "You are less valuable - " I flinched at that. " - but welcom all the same.

I didn't say anything, but retreated my eyes back to the floor. Hearing that I was less Valuable hurt my feelings. It made me remember how depressed I was. That feeling of being worthless.

"Where shall we be playing?" Mr. Crepsley spoke, paying me no attention. I'm pretty sure he knew I was back to being depressed, and didn't want to deal with it. "Right here." He answered.

"Here?" I mumbled still not looking at them. I wanted to hide behind my sunglasses again. But didn't want to let them know I was back to being uncomfortable.

"That puzzles you?" Mr. Tall enquired.

"It's in the middle of nowhere," I mumbled. "I thought you only played in towns and cities, where you'd get big audiences." My voice was getting lower.

"We always get a big audience,"Mr. Tall said. "No matter where we play, people will come. Usually we stick to more populated areas, but this is a slow time of the year for us. As I've said, several of our best performers are absent, as are... certain other members of our company."

A strange, secretive look passed between Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley, and I felt I was being left out of something. But didn't want to think much into it.

"So we are resting for a while,"Mr. Tall went on. "We shall not be putting on any shows for a few days. We're relaxing."

"We passed a camp on our way," Mr. Crepsley said. "Are they causing any problems?"

"The foot soldiers of NOP?" Mr. Tall laughed. "They're too busy defending trees and rocks to interfere with us."

"Nature's Opposing Protectors?" I asked, getting a look from both of them "The ecowarriors that run around the counrty trying to stop new roads and bridges from being built?" I blushed from embarrassment when I saw Mr. Crepsley's 'How did you know that?' Look.

"I heard about them from Alan..." I mumbled recalling the conversation between me and him when we were sitting out from soccer. Alan sprained his ankle and the conversation was brought up because of something his older brother was talking about.

"They've been here a couple of months, but are due to move or soon." Mr. Tall nodded at my "source". I knew they weren't real warriors. I didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself. After all I was already Less valuable.

"A few more minutes and the sun will be up."He rose and shook Mr. Tall's hand. "Thank you for taking us back, Hibernius."

"My pleasure,"Mr. Tall replied.

"I trust you took good care of my coffin?" Coffin? I felt like an idiot for asked the question in my head. He was a vampire. They slept in those things.

"Of course."

Mr. Crepsley smiled happily and rubbed his hands together. "That is what I miss most when I am away. It will be nice to sleep in it once more."

"What about the boy?"Mr. Tall asked. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Do you want us to knock together a coffin for him?"

Hearing that I freaked out. Being in that coffin and being underground. Being buried alive scared me. "No! Don't even think about it!" I snapped standing up. "I will never get in one of those things alive again!" I shivered.

Mr. Crepsely looked over at me because of my little out burst. "Put Darren in with one of the other performers." He smiled. "Someobody his own age, if possible." Mr. Tall thought a moment. "How about Evra?" Mr. Crepsley's smile spread. "Yes. I think putting him in with Evra is a marvelous idea."

"Evra?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets. "You will find out" The vampire promised opening the door to the van. "I will leave you to Mr. Tall. He'll take care of you. I have to be away."

And he was gone, off to his coffin. Leaving me completely nervous. I would never admit this out loud. But I wanted to be with my mentor.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mr. Tall standing directly behind me. I don't know how he crossed the room so quickly. I didn't even hear him moving to stand up.

"Shall we go?"he asked. I nodded lightly.

He led the way through the campsite. The morning was breaking and I saw a couple of lights coming on in a few of the vans and tents. Mr. Tall led me to an old gray tent, big enough for five or six people.

"Here are some blankets,"he said, handing over a bunch of woolly sheets. "And a pillow."I didn't know where he got them from - he didn't have them when we left the van - but was too tired to ask. I thought I was going to fall asleep on my feet again. "You may sleep as late as you wish. I will come for you when you are awake and explain your duties. Evra will take care of you until then."

I lifted the flap of the tent and looked inside. It was too dark to see anything. "Who's Evra?"I asked, turning back to Mr. Tall. But he was gone, having disappeared with his usual quick, silent speed.

I turned around hoping to see if he just hid behind something. But seeing no sign of life entered the tent, clutching the blankets to my chest. I let the flap fall back into place, then stood quietly inside, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I could hear someone breathing softly and could make out a vague shape in a hammock in the darkness beyond the middle of the tent. I looked for somewhere to make my bed. I didn't want my tentmate tripping over me when he was getting up.

I walked forward a few blind steps. Suddenly something slithered toward me through the darkness. I squeaked and didn't move. I wished so bad that I could see. (without the light of the stars or moon, even a vampire struggles to make things out).

"H-hello?"I said just above whispered. "Are you Evra? I'm Darren Shan. I'm your new -"

I stopped. The slithering noise had reached my feet. I didn't move from my spot. Something fleshy and slimy wrapped itself around my legs. I instantly knew what it was but didn't dare look down until it had climbed more than halfway up my body. Finally, as its coils curled around my chest, I worked up the courage to look down and stare into the eyes of a long, thick, hissing... snake!


	15. Chapter 14

Notes ! : Trying to update every day, so far I think its working. It might not after a few I've gotten really into my AC III...I'm still trying to beat the damn thing! Oh this wont be the first chapter I'll be posting today.

Chapter fourteen... Evra Von, the snake boy.

My body wouldn't move from the spot. I was frozen in fear. I wasn't one for snakes. I didn't mind them, and could hold one. But when they did something like this. I wanted nothing to do with them. I'm guessing everyone was like that. But I wouldn't know. I didn't hang out with much people besides the small group of my friends.

I felt like I've been here more then an hour, staring into the snake's deadly cold eyes, waiting for me to lower my gaurd. But that wasn't going to happen. The sleep had been knocked out of me. After this, if I get out, I wasn't going to sleep.

The light from the bright morning sun shinned through the the canvas of the tent. Which was like an alart clock for the sleeping figure who shifted on the hammock, yawned then sat up. He glanced around, like he almost forgot where he was.

The figure looked shocked when he saw me. I looked away from the snake to meet the gold-green eyes of the boy. The light shinned on him, he was...He was the snake boy! From the show!

He quickly rocked back, almost falling out the hammock, and hid himself into the covers, as if it was to protect himself. He hid for a few seconds before peeking out and seeing that his snake had coilled around me. He breathed a sigh of relief but spoke as sharp as the edge to a blade.

"Who are you? And What are you doing here?"

I didn't want to speak, the snake had wrapped tightly around me. I thought if I spoke, The snake would strike. So instead I shook my head slowly.

"I'll tell her to eat your eyes out if you don't answer!" He warned. I shivered at his warning. I didn't want to be fully blind! And snake bites are really painfull. It would be even worse if it were eyes instead of a bit on the hand or arm.

"I...I...I'm D-D-Darren Sh-sh-Shan..." I stuttered trying to form the words as they come out of my mouth. "Mr. Ta-Tall told me to co-come in...H-He said I wa-wa-was supposed to be your ne-new roommate..."

"Darren Shan?" He frowned repeating my name. Like he heard it somewhere before. With out warning he rudely pointed at me, and with a excited voice he spoke. "You're Mr. Crepsley's assistant, aren't you?!"

I nodded and said 'yes' barely above a whisper. I was still to scared to talk above my whisper.

He grinned "Did he knew Mr. Tall put you here with me?" I nodded, which ended up making the snake-boy burst into laughing. "I've never met a vampire without a nasty sense of humor." Wait, so he's met more then one vampire?

He got off the hammock and crossed the tent, taking is time, then he took hold of the snake's head and began to unwrapping it. He smiled up at me. "Don't worry" He assured me. "You were never in danger. She's been asleep the whole time. You could of tugged her off and she wouldn't have cared." He giggled at his inside joke with himself. "She's a deep sleeper."

"A-asleep? But...She wrapped around me!" I squeaked. He giggled "She sleepcrawls." She sleepcrawls? So I have to worry about waking up in the morning being chocked by a snake. "Sleepcrawls!?" I didn't keep my eyes off the snake. She hadn't moved once while the snake-boy was unwinding her. I quickly moved back when the last of her coils were unwrapped.

My legs were stiff and felt like their were full of pins and needles. I hated that feeling. It made my legs feel really weird. Like I wanted to sit down, hoping the feeling would just go away. "A sleepcrawling snake" I laughed weakly. "Thank god she's not a sleepeating snake!" the snake-boy laughed as well.

The unusual male tucked his pet away in a coner and straked her head loveingly. "She wouldn't have eaten you eve if she had woken up." He informed me. "She ate a goat yesterday. Snakes her size don't have to eat very often."

Leaving his snake, he threw back the tent flap and stepped out. I followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone with the snake. I studied him closely outside. He looked just like I remembered: A year or two older me, he was thin, with long yellow-green hair, narrow eyes, and strangely webbed fingers and toes, his body wasa covered in green, gold, yellow, and blue scales. He was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else.

"I'm Evra Von, by the way." He said taking my hand and shaking it. His palm felt slippery, but dry. A few scales came off and stcuk to my hand when I pulled it away. They were like scraps of colored dead skin.

"Evra Von what?" I asked wipping the scales off on my pants. "Just Von, nothing else." He paused and rubbed his stomach, "You hungry?" Evra started to walk before I could answer. I guessed, he knew I was hungry. Not as bad as he might have been.

The camp was alive with activity. Since there had been no show the night before, most of the freaks and their helpers had gone to bed early, and so now they were up and about earlier than usual.

I was surprised at the amount of people who worked for the circus. I didn't think so many people would be here. I'd thought it would just be the performers and assistants I'd seen the night I went to the show with Steve, but as I looked around I saw that those were just the tip of the iceberg. There were at least two dozen people walking or talking, washing or cooking, none of whom I'd seen before.

"Who are all these people?" I asked. "The backbone of the Cirque Du Freak," Evra replied still leading me. "They do the driving, set up the tents, do the laundry and the cooking, fix our costumes, clean up after shows. Its a big operation."

"Are they normal humans?" I asked secretly slipping on my sunglasses. There was just way to many people here.

"Most of them."

"How did they come to work here?"

"Some are related to the performers. Some are friends of Mr. Tall. Some just wandered in, liked what they saw, and stayed." Hearing Mr. Talls name made me remember he said I wasn't valuable. I sighed lightly. I had to prove some how I wasn't "less Valuable".

"People can do that?"I asked.

"If Mr. Tall likes the look of them,"Evra said. "There are always openings at the Cirque Du Freak."

Evra stopped at a large campfire, and I stopped a little behind him. Hans Hands (a man who could walk on his hands and run faster on them than the world's fastest sprinter) was resting on a log, while Truska (the bearded lady, who grew her beard whenever she wanted) cooked sausages on a wooden stick. Several humans were sitting or lying around.

"Good morning, Evra." Hans Hands said.

"Mornin' " Evra replied.

"Who's your young friend?" Hans asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"This is Darren Shan,"Evra smile standing to the side letting me get seen by the people at the camp fire.

"_The_ Darren Shan?"Hans asked, eyebrows raising.

"None other."Evra grinned sarcastically.

"What do you mean, _The Darren Shan_'?"I asked.

"You're famous in these parts,"Hans said.

I blushed. "Famous? Why?!" I asked wanted to retreat back into Evra's and my tent. I've never been famous. And not knowing why I was famous made me blush darker. "Is it because I'm half vampire?"

Hans laughed pleasantly. "Half-vampires are nothing new. If I had a silver dollar for every half-vampire I'd seen, I'd have..."He scrunched up his face and thought. "Twenty-nine silver dollars. But **young** half-vampires are a different story. I never saw or heard of a guy your age living it up among the ranks of the walking dead. Tell me: Have the Vampire Generals been around to inspect you yet?"

I guess I was the only fifteen year old half vampire in the world? Surely there are other people my age half vampires? Wait, Vampire Generals? "Who are the Vampire Generals?" I asked stepping forward, confused. Mr. Crepsley never mentioned anything about a "Vampire General".

Han's was going to say something about it. But an older lady washing clothes barked at him to him from tell me. I wanted to know. "Do you think Larten would enjoy hearing you spreading tales?!" She snapped.

The man made a face. Which seemed to be between sorry and happy. "Sorry" He grinned big. "It's the morning air. I'm not use to the freshness. IT makes me say things I shouldn't." I knew I wouldn't get any more information about the Generals. I would have to ask my mento later.

Truska checked the sausages, pulled a couple off the stick, and handed them out. She gave me a warm smile, and said something to me in a language I never heard of. Evra laughed at me. "She wants to know if you like sausages or if you're a vegetarian."

Hans Busted out laughing. "Thats a good one!" He laughed "A Vampire vegertarian!" I looked over at Evra. "You speak her language?" I asked. "Yes!" He said puffing out his chest howing how proud he was. "I'm still learning, and its the hardest language I've ever tried to learn, bit I'm the only one in the camp who knows what she's saying. I have a thing for lanuages." He bragged.

"What language is that?" I asked "I don't know." He frowned and shrugged. "She won't tell me." That sounded weird, but I didn't want to say anything to offend him. Instead, I took one of the sausages and smiled thanks.

I bit into it and dropped it immediately. It was extrememly hot! Evra laughed and handed me a small cup of water. I drank it up. It cooled my mouth down, adn this time I blew on it. Cooling it down.

We sat with Hans and Truska and the others for a while, chatting and eating and soaking up the morning sun. The grass was wet with dew, but none of us minded. Evra introduced me to everyone in the group. There were too many names for me to remember at once, so I just smiled and shook hands.

Mr. Tall appeared out of nowhere. He was standing behind Evra warming his hands over the fire. "You're up early, Master Shan," Mr. Tall remarked. "I couldn't sleep," I answered quietly "I was to - " I over at Evra and smiled " - wound-up"

Evra returned my smile. "I hope it will not affect your ability to work." Mr. Tall said. "I'm alright. I'm ready to work." I said not looking up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Positive"

"That's what I like to hear." He pulled out a large notebook and flipped through the pages. "Let's see what we can find for you to do today,"he said. "Tell me: Are you a good cook?"

"I can cook stew, I was taught how."

"Have you ever cooked for thirty or forty humans?"

I shook my head no. "Too bad. Maybe you'll learn." He flipped through another couple of pages. "Can you sew?"

"Never have."

"Have you washed clothes before?"

"By hand?" I asked

He nodded.

"No..." My voice was low. I guess I wasn't really usefull.

"Hmmm."He flipped some more, then snapped the book shut. "Okay,"he said, "until we find a more permanent position for you, stick with Evra and help him with his chores. Does that sound fair?"

"Sounds good." I said pretending like it didn't bother me.

"You don't mind, Evra?"he asked the snake-boy.

"Not at all." He smiled big.

"Very well. It's settled. Evra will be in charge of you until further notice. Do what he says. When your colleague-in-blood arises,"- he meant my mentor - "you're free to spend the night with him if he so desires. We'll see how you do, then make a decision on how best to utilize your talents."

"Thanks." I said

"My pleasure," he replied.

I thought he would vanish, but he just turned aorund and started to walk away slowly, enjoying the sunshine.

"Well, Darren,"Evra said, standing up. I stoo up as well. He smiled sticking a scaly arm around my shoulders, "looks like you and I are partners now. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel awesome...Partner." He slapped and finished the last of his sausage. "Then there isn't any time to waste." He smiled.

"Whats first on the list?" I asked

-"What we'll be doing first every morning." He said "Milking the posion from the fangs of my snake."

Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. "Only is she bites before we're finished." He laughed at my expression and pushed me back to our tent.


	16. Chapter 15

Notes ! : Alright I was suppost to post this chapter up yesterday. But my internet was acting like an idiot and shut itself off! I need to get better internet.

Chapter fifteen...Beginning of a new friendship.

With some convincing, Evra did the milking himself. Which was a great relief on me. After that, we brought the snake outside and laid her on the grass. We grabbed buckets of water and scrubbed her down with these weird soft sponges.

After washing the his snake he told me we had to feed the wolf-man. The same wolf-man who rippedoff the womans arm. I was a bit nervous to actual see the wolf-man. The wolf-man's chage was near the back of the campsite. He roared when he saw us. He looked pissed, and dangerous. As dangerous as he was that night when I first saw him. He raored once more shaking the bars nad lunged at us if we got too close.

"Why is he so mad?" I asked tossing a large chunk of raw meat. In which he grabbed in midair and bit into it. He ripped at the meat like it was a an animal he he caught. "Because he's a **real** wolf-man." Evra said. "He's not just some very hairy guy. He's half-human and half-wolf."

"Is he that dangerous that he needs to be chained up?" I asked throwing him another slice of meat. In which he eat, ripping the meat like one ripping papper. "Yea, if we didn't chain he'd run free and kill people. The mix of humand and wolf blood has driven him mad. He wouldn't just kill when he was hungry; if he was free, he'd murder all the time."

"Isn't there a cure?" I asked meeting his crazy dark brown eyes. I felt sorry for him. "There isn't a cure, because it isn't a disease," Evra explained. "This isn't something he caught, it's how he was born. This is what he is."

The wolf-man growled deeply as he ripped into the meat. Our eyes still locked. I had a feeling he didn't like me. "So was his mother the wolf or the human?" I asked. Evra laughed and pushed me closer to the cage. The wolf-man didn't like that, and he went crazy, shaking the cage and growling. "Do you really want to know?" He laughed

I backed up. "No, I don't think I want to know." The wolf-man roared and we were gone.

We did a bunch of jobs after that. We peeled potatoes for the night's dinner, helped repair a tire on one of the cars, spent an hour painting the roof of a van, and walked a dog. Evra said most days were like this, just wandering through the camp, seeing what needed doing, helping out here and there.

In the evening we took a garbage bag full of cans and broken pieces of glass to the tent of Rhamus Twobellies, a huge man who could eat anything. I thought it would be cool to stay and watch him eat. But Rhamus didn't like people watching him eat when he wasn't performing.

We had time to ourselves, and during our quieter moments, we told each other about our lives. Like were we came frome, and how we grew up. His life story was terrible. He was born to normal parents. They were freaked out when they saw him. They dumped him at an orphanage, where he stayed until and evil circus owner bought him when Evra was four.

"Those were a dark days." He said in a low voice. "He use to beat e and treat me like a real snake. He kept me locked up in a glass case and let people pay to look and laugh." He was with the circus for seven long, miserable years, touching small towns, being made to feel ugly, freakish, and useless.

I could understand Evra's feelings of feeling ugly, freakish, and useless. I had those feelings. I didn't tell anyone. I kept those feelings to myself. I didn't want people telling me that I wasn't like that. But I knew I wasn't normal, so people thought I was freakish and ugly. Because I didn't look like everyone else. And of course I was useless. I was blind in one eye, and couldn't be around people I didn't know.

I mean I was talking almost normally with Evra. But I still wore my sunglasses. I mean EVra was half-snake and wearing little. And yet I was embarrassed over my scar? I should be taking an example from Evra. I should stop wearing my sunglasses, and cut my hair. Even if that sounded like a brave and good thing to do. I wouldn't do it.

" - He showed up one night." EVra said referring to Mr. Tall coming to Evra's rescue. " - He appeared suddenly out of the darkness and stood by my cage for a long time, watching me. We didn't say a word to each other."

Her layed back in the grass before he continued his story. "I knew he was different from the other people. Not because he was really tall, Well... " Evra paused trying to describe it. " - I guess it was aura, or his eyes, that said otherwise." His aura? His eyes? I didn't understand. I guessed I never would because I would never be in a situation like Evra's.

"The circus owner came. He didn't know who Mr. Tall was, but thought he was a rich man intereded in buying me. He gave him a prince and stood back, waiting for an answer." I leaned back, propping myself up with my elbows.

"Mr. Tall didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then suddenly with his left had he grabbed the circus owner by the neck. He squeezed once and that was the end of that bastard. He fell to the floor, dead. Mr. Tall opened the door to my cage and said, 'Lets go, Evra'. I think Mr. Tall is able to read minds. Because I didn't tell him my name."

When I looked over at Evra, he had a faraway look in his eyes. Things went quiet. I didn't want to snap him out of his thoughts. So I just sat there in silence.

"Question..." Evra said sitting back up and facing me. "Um...Answer?" I answered. I guessed he wanted to know about my life. I didn't have a normal life. So I hoped he didn't want to know about it. I didn't want to tell him my exbest friend was out to kill me and my mentor, was the one who pushed me down a hill because of a disagreement.

Evra laughed "No I'm serious, I have a question." I smiled "And I'll have an answer." We laughed. "Why do you wear those sunglasses?" My smile faded. "Its no that bright outside." He said reaching out to grab the sunglasses off my face. Instintively I slapped his hand away.

There was a brief moment of pause. "I'm sorry, It's just something I wear for protection." Acting like what I did, didn't matter he smiled. "Like a mask for a superhero?" He asked. I shrugged. "I guess its something like that."

"Then I want to unmask this hero." Evra said with a grinn before tacking me to the ground. "Evra!" I yelled. I was half playing with the situation I was in. Which wasn't good, only because it encouraged Evra on. "Stop struggling Darren." He laughed pinning me. "Its not going to kill you!" The snake-boy snatched my sunglasses off.

"Oh, damn..." He said in a low voice. Even though Evra wasn't like a normal human, his reaction was the same as the others. I knew he was between the two emotions of pity and shock. "Man I'm sorry..." He said still not getting off of me. "I didn't know...If I did...I wouldn't have..."

I laughed pushing it aside like it ment nothing. "It's alright. I don't really care who see's it." I lied through my teeth. "It's become a habit to wear my hair long and the sunglasses." Evra looked as if he didn't believe me. "Don't worry about it!" I smiled sticking my tounge out at him.

"Do you want to see something amazing?" He randomly said.

"Yea, if it gets you off me! You're heavy!" I pretended to couch, like he was crushing me. It didn't work he was still on top of me. But he did stick his tounge out and put it in his nose!

"Ahhh man! Thats gross!" I yelled delightedly.

He pulled the tongue back and grinned. "I've got the longest tongue in the world,"he said. "If my nose were big enough, I could poke my tongue all the way to the top, down my throat, and back out my mouth again."

"You couldn't!"I laughed.

"Probably not."He giggled. "But it's still pretty impressive."He stuck his tongue out again and this time licked around his nostrils, one after the other. It was revolting but hilarious.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."I laughed.

"I bet you wish you could do it,"Evra said.

"I wouldn't, even if I could,"I lied. "Don't you get snot all over your tongue?"

"I don't have any snot,"Evra said.

"What? No snot?"

"It's true,"he said. "My nose is different from yours. There's no snot or dirt or hairs. My nostrils are the cleanest part of my whole body."

"What does it taste like?"I asked.

"Lick my snake's belly and you'll find out,"he replied. "It's the same taste as that."

I laughed and said I wasn't that interested! "You know the scars on my face lead all the way to my hip!" Evra laughed. "No way! I don't believe you!" I nodded "Its true! No BS!" Evra gave me a look and said. "I might have to see." He said trying to lift up my shirt.

Later, when Mr. Crepsley asked me what I'd done all day, I told him: "I made a friend."


	17. Chapter 16

Notes ! : I was suppose to update this yesterday. But my dad was like 'hey help me pack up this bi-ches stuff' so thats what I did yesterday.

Chapter Sixteen...Sam Grest's trick

It's been two days since I've been with the cirque. I spent my days helping EVra and my nights with Mr. Crepsley, learning more about vampires. I've been going to bed earlier then normal. Even It it was before three, or four o'clock in the morning. I got a few hours asleep inbetween. I'd wake up the next morning with Evra, which would be around eight, nine o'clock.

I was getting use to the four, five hours of sleep everyday. Evra and I were good friends. Sure he didn't know much about me. The only thing he really did know about me is the lie I've told myself for a few years. That I got my scars from playing on a dangerous hill. Evra was older then me. He was seventeen, while I was fifteen.

He was a little on the shy side. But more out-going then I was. We made a good team. He would encourage me to leave my sunglasses in the tent. Or to wear my hair up ina pony tail. Of course I didn't do that. Unless it was a hot day, thats when I';; pull my hair back into a ponytail.

As the third day rolled by, I was gazing around the small groups of vans and cars, and tents. Feeling as if I'd been here my whole life. It almost felt like I was hope. Even if that was a werid thing to say.

I was starting to suffer from the effects of going for too long without drinking human blood. I wasn't as strong as I had been, and couldn't move as quickly as I could before. My eyesight had dulled, even more then normal, and so had my hearing and sense of smell. I was a lot stronger and quicker than I'd been as a human, but I could feel my powers slipping a little more every day.  
I didn't care. I'd rather be weak then drink from a human and lose what was left of my humanity. I didn't let Evra or my mentor notice that I was gettin weaker. I pushed myself harder to make it seem like I still had my strength.

Me and Evra were relaxing on the edge of the campsite when we spotted a figure in a the bushes. "Who's that?" I asked surprsied that I hadn't noticed it before. "A kid from a nearby village." Evra said "I've seen him hanging around before."

I watched the boy in the bushes. He was trying hard not to be seen, but to someone with my powers - fading though they were - he was as obvious as an elephant. I was curious to know what he was doing. Seeing my curiousity, Evra whispered "Want to have some fun?"

"Hmm?" I asked leaning closer to my friend, hoping he'd explain himself. He whispered his plan in my ear. I smiled. He stood up and pretended to yawn.

"I'm leaving Darren, See ya later." He said walking off.

"See you, Evra!" I waved good-bye. I waited til he was gone. Then I stood up and walked back to the camp myself.

When I was out of sight of the boy hiding in the bushes, I went back, using the vans and tents to hide my silent movement. It felt like I walked a hundred yards to the left, the crept forward untill I could see the boy. Thats hwere I started sneaking towards him.

I stopped a little away from him. He couldn't see me if I was standing right behind him. His eyes were glued to the camp. My head snapped up when out of my side vision I saw a green blurr. It was Evra. He was closer then I was. He gave me an 'ok' sign with his thumb and index finger.

"Wwwwoooohhhhh!" I moaned crouching down low. I could see the boy stiffened, where he looked over his shoulder nervously. He couldn't see me.

"Who's there!?" He asked doing his best to hide his fear. But like a hunter, I could smell it.

"Wraaaargghhh!" EVa grunted on the other side of him. The boy's head spun around in teh other direction. "Who's there!?" He shouted repeating his question.

"OH-OH-OHHH!" I snorted like a gorilla. "I'm not afraid!" THe boy said edgung backward. "You're just a jerk playing a mean trick!"

"EEE-EE-EE-EEEEE!" Evra screeched.

I shook a branch while Evra rattled a bush. I tossed a stone in the area just ahead of him. HIs head was spinning around like a puppet's, darting all over the place. It looked if he wasn't sure if it was safer to run or to stay.

"Look! I don't know who you are!" He began. "But I'm-"

Evra snuck up behind him and now, as the boy spoke, stuck out his extra-long toungue and ran it over the boy's neck, making a hissing snake noise. That was enought for the boy. He screamed and ran for his life.

Evra and I ran after him, laughing our heads off, making all these noises. The boy ran through thron bushes as thought they weren't throns, screaming for help. We got tired after a few minutes and would have let him get away, but he then tripped and went sprawling into a patch of really high grass.

We stopped and tried to spot him in the grass, there was no sign of the boy. We started freaking out. "Where is he?" I asked, my stomach turning in knots. "I can't see him!" Evra responded.

"Do you think he's all right?"

Evra shrugged. "I don't know, he might have fallen down a big hole or something!" Evra looked worried. I didn't blame him. Not that he brought it up, If the boy did fall into a hole. How were they suppost to get him out? Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall would be extremely pissed at us!

"Kid!" I shouted walking into the tall grass, Evra following behind me. "Are you okay?!" With no answer the knots in my stomach tightened. "You don't need to be afraid! We won't hurt you. We were only kidding! We didn't - " There was a rustling noise behind us, thats when I felt it. A hand on my back.

The hand pushed me and Evra to the ground. When we sat up, comepletely shocked, we heard someone laughing behind us. We turned around slowly, and there was the kid. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell over.

"I got you! I got you!" He laughed loudly. "I saw you coming from the beginning! I was only pretending to be frightened! I ambushed you! Ha-Ha!" It seriously took me a minute to understand what had just happened. The boy was making fun of us, but it didn't take us long to burst out laughing with him. Even if we felt pretty stupid.

We all walked through a patch of grass that was filled with sticky green seeds. So by the time we got out, we were covered in them from head to foot. I looked over at Evra and busted out laughing. "You look like a walking plant!" I joked.

"You look like the Jolly Green Giant!" Evra replied. He wasn't laughing like I was, He was trying to hide a smile though. So I knew he wasn't upset at my "plant" comment. The boy spoke getting both our attention.

"Both of you look stupid." We just started at him and his smile faded a little. "Well, you do..." He grumbled under his breath.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" I snarled. The boy froze and nodded silently. "Well, I've got news for you!" I said, stepping closer, putting on my meanest face I could. I didn't need to look over at Evra to know he was confused at my unusual mean actions. The boy on the other hand, was shaking, scared, like I was going to hurt him.

I paused menacingly, then bursted into a big smile. "It is!" I couldn't hold the mean act even if I tried. I had to be mad. But me being mad? That rarely happens, I was a mellow person. The boy laughed weakly and smiled, filled with relief.

He stuck out both his hands, one to each of us. "Hey." He said as we shook. "My names Sam Grest. Nice to meetcha!" I wasn't much for shaking hands. Infact this was the first handshake I've given in like a full year.

"Hey Sam" I said shaking his hand.

_I think I've found friend number two._

I thought. And that was true. This boy, Sam Grest, had become my friend. But like normal, the Cirque Du Freak moved on. But everytime I think about it. I wish I never heard his name. I wish I kept up the mean act and left the boy. I wish I was like Steve, Brush him off and not talk to him. Then maybe, he would still be alive.


	18. Chapter 17

Notes ! : Thinking about making a chapter about Darren when he was a little cutie. Like right before the accident. And after, when he first stepped into school. It might happen. Or might not. Not really sure yet ~

Chapter Seventeen... Friendship

Sam lived about a mile away. He lived with his mom and dad, he had two younger brothers and a baby sister. He had a lot of animals. And I mean a lot. Three dogs, five cats, a turle, and a tank full of different kinds of tropical fish. I woundered what kind of animal I would of owned if my mom let me owned a pet. Maybe a dog, cats were to anti-social for me. I wasn't sure how to take care of a turle and for fish? The tanks get dirty so fast. And I didn't like the slimy scale feeling.

"Its like living in Noah's ark!" He said with a small shrug. "I try to stay out of the house as much as possible. My parents don't mind. They think that kids should be free to express their inndividuality. As long as Im home for bed at night, they're happy." A smile grew on his face, like he was bragging. "They don't even care if I miss school every once in a while. They think school's a despotic system of indoctrination, designed to crush the spirit and stamp out creativity."

Same was younger then me, he was thirteen, which you wouldn't guess it by hearing him talk. His vocabulary was wide and spared no expense in showing it off. Half of the words that came out his mouth were words I even haven't heard before.

"So, You two guys are with the show?" He asked rolling a piece of pickled onion around his mouth. He loved pickled onions and carried a small plastic jar of them with him, where ever he went. Me, I thought they were gross and smelled funny.

We'd returned to the spot at the edge of the clearing. Evra was sprawled out in the grass hands behind his head. I was siting on a low-hanging branch sun-glasses on and hair tucked behind my ear. Sam, he was climing the tree above me.

"What kind of show is it?" He asked before giving us time to answer his first question. "There are no signs on your vans. At first I thought you were tourists. Then after oberving for a while, I decided you must be performers of some kind."

"We're masters of the macabre" Evra said his eyes closed, soaking up the shade. "Agents of mutations. Lords od the surreal." I could tell he was just speaking like that so he could match Sam's big vocabulary. I would pop out some bigs words or at least some smarty-pants sentences, but I couldn't. I've never been good with words. Probably because I didn't talk to anyone else but the people in my "group".

"Magic show?" Same asked, sounding a bit confused even though he was excited.

"It's a freak show," I said

"A freak show?!" His jaw dropped open and a piece of his pickled onion fell out. I had to move to doge it, which ended in me falling off my branch and almost landing on Evra. "Two-headed men and weirdos like that?"

Evra sat up and held back his laugh while I answered a bit in pain. "Sort of." I groaned lightly. "But our preformers are magical, wonderful artists, nor just people who look different." I rubbed my lower back. What luck, to land on a rock!

"Cool!" Sam said looking down at Evra. "Of course, I could see from the start you were dermatologically challenged - " Sam was walking about Evra's skin. I had to look up the word in the dictionary later hwen I get the time. " - But I had no idea there might be other members like you among company."

He looked in the direction of the camp, his dark green eyes bright with curiosity. "This is most fascination." He sighed. "What other bizarre examples of the human form do your number include?"

"If you mean the performers there? There's a lot." I told fin as I fixed my sun glasses. "We have a beared lady."

"A wolf-man" Evra chimed in.

"A man with two bellies" I added

Me and Evra went through the list of current performers, or at least I did. He started naming some act I didn't even know of. The lineup of the Cirque Du Freak often changed. Preformers came and went, depending on where the show was playing.

Sam was very impressed, and for the first time since we'd met, he was speachless. I was glad he didn't take an interest to Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa. I wouldn't know what to do if he did. What was I suppose to tell him if he did? I'm sorry but you'll leave your fun life? Well, my life wasn't fun, I couldn't do much like normal kids.

I couldn't go out into public places without having a mini panic attack. I couldn't go to the store. I gasped lightly. Oh my god! When I was with Mr. Creepsley I was outside and a public place and didn't have a panic attack! Instead I broke some poor kids legs...I wouldn't say that was a step up. And When cooking I went to the store to collect the foods that were needed! If I was back home I wouldn't have done anything like that. Maybe being with Mr. Crepsley has made me open up more?

"It's so cool!" Sam's voice brought me out of my impressive self discovery. "YOu must be the luckiest guys on the planet! Lving with real circus freaks, traveling the world, privy to solemn and magnificent secrets. I'd do anything to trade places with you..."

I smiled up at him as I reclaimed my seat on the lower branch. He wouldn't want to trade places with me. Not if he knew the who story. It would just hurt him. Your best friend wanting to become a vampire. Almost killing him out of my your greed. And finally faking your death and leaving everything behind.

"Hey!" Sam said like he had an idea. "Could you help me join? I'm a hard worker and i'm really smart. I'd be an asset. Could I join? As an assistant? Please!?" Evra and I smiled at each other.

"I don't think so, Sam." Erva said "We don't take on many guys our age. If you were older, or if your parents wanted to join, that would be different."

"But they wouldn't mind!" He insisted. "They'd be delighted for me! They're always saying travel broadens the mind! They'd love the idea of me going around the world, having adventures, seeing marvelous, mystical sights!" I paused trying to gather up everything that was said. He spoke so fast and was insistive about it.

"Sorry kid, Maybe when you're older." Evra shook his head. I've heard that line before. Infact my mom use to use that on me when i wanted to do dangerous stuff. So was joining Cirque Du Freaks dangerous?

Sam pouted and kicked some leaves and small sticks off a branch. They air assulted me. And some stuck in my hair. It was hell to get it out. Some of the small twigs entagled in my hair.

"It's not fair,"he grumbled. "People always say 'when you're older. Where would the world be if Alexander the Great had waited until he was older? And how about Joan of Arc? If she'd waited until she was older, the English might have conquered and colonized France. Who decides when someone's old enough to make decisions for himself? It should come down to the individual."

"You know Sam. During the industrial revolution, children had poor working conditions." I randomly said stopping Sam from continuing. He looked down at me and Evra looked up. Evra was a bit curious where I was heading with this. "Yeah so did everyone else not above a certain wealth." He commented back.

"Well the children had terrible treatment from the factories often cruel and unusual, and the children's safety was generally neglected. The wages were short and the hours were long." Sam gave me a look. "Where are you going with this?" He asked like I was trying to say that the circus was a sweatshop with long hours and short pay. But not Cirque Du Freak. They were quite the opposite, everyone was really nice.

"Nowhere. I just thought I'd say something smart." Evra busted out laughing right after I spoke. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stope me from laughing and from smiling. I was trying to play it "cool".

He ranted on for a while longer, complaining about adults and the "corrupt frigging system"and about the time being ripe for a young people's revolution. It was like listening to a crazy politician on TV.

"If a kid wants to open a candy factory, let him open one,"Sam stormed. "If he wants to become a football star, fine. If he wants to be an explorer and set off for strange, cannibal-populated islands, okay! We're the slaves of the modern generation. We're -"

"Sam - " Evra interrupted. "You wanna come see my snake?"

Forgetting everything he was just yapping abour Sam smiled. "Do I?"He yelled. "I thought you'd never ask! C'mon! Lets go!" He cheered leaping down out of the tree. He took off for the campsite, running as fast as he could, forgetting his speech. He followed slowly laughing. Feeling a whole lost older and wiser then we were.


	19. Chapter 18

Notes ! : Oh Darren, You're going to get yourself killed, but you are a good friend :3

Since you guys are patient with me. I give you chapter eighteen!

Chapter eighteen... Filled with sheer terror

Sam thought the snake was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. He wasn't at alls cared and didn't hesitate to wrap her around his neck like a scarf. If he didn't want to join the circus, he would of made one hell of a vet. Sam asked a bunch of questions. Like how long was she, what did she eat, how often did her skin shed, where she was from. A bunch of question that I didn't know.

But seeing how engulfed Sam was with Evra's snake made me remember Madam Octa. I haven't paid her any attention since I came to the circus. Well I didn't pay her much attention when I was locked away in the apartment. I actually felt like playing with her.

Evra answered all of Sam's questions. He was a snake expert. If Sam were to ask me about spiders. I could answer them all. I was a spider expert after all. EVra knew everything about snakes. There wasn't a thing he didn't know about the serpent kingdom. He was even able to tell Sam roughtly how many scales the snake had!

We gave Sam a guided tour of the campsite after that. We took him to see the wolf-man (Sam was pretty quiet outside of the hairy wolf-man's van, totally frightened by the snarling creature inside). We introduced him to Hans Hands. Then we ran into Rhamus Twobellies practicing his act. Evra asked if we could watch, and Rhamus let us. Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Rhamus chew a glass into tiny pieces, swallow it, piece it back together inside his belly, and bring it up his throat and out his mouth.

After the eternal fight with myself, I was going to grab Madaom Octa and show Sam some tricks. It should be safe now. I know where my mentor keeps the cure, and I wasn't going to interrupted. So It was safe now. But standing up made me dizzy. The lack of blood in my diet was starting to hit me worse. I was always hungry, no matter how much I ate. I'd sometimes get sick and had to sit down or I would fall down. I freaked Evra out one day. My legs gave out under me.

He wanted to go get someone. But I told him I just needed water, that it was nothing but dehydration. I didn't want to get sick or faint when I let the madam out her cage. She was a deadly girl. If you lost control of her for even a half of a second. It would be dangerous.

Sam would of stayed forever. But It was getting dark, and my enternal alarm clock said that Mr. Crepsley would be waking up soon. Evra and I still had jobs to do. So we told him, it was time to go home.

"Can I please stay longer?" He begged.

"Your mother's probably looking for you for dinner." Evra said.

"I can eat with you guys." He countered.

"There isn't enough food." I lied taking off my sunglasses. My hair was in my face so Sam couldn't see my scars. And it was getting dark, and it would be a little weird to wear sunglasses at night.

"Well, I'm not very hungry, anyway,"Sam said. "I already ate most of my pickled onions."

"Maybe he could stay." Evra said with a small shrug. I was honestly surprised but his small smile told me he was only pretending.

Sam was psyched. "Could I?" he asked his green eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but you'll have to help us with our jobs." Evra said

"I'll do anything,"Sam said. "I don't mind. What is it?"

"The wolf-man needs to be fed, washed, and brushed,"Evra said.

Sam's smile went away.

"The wuh-wolf-muh-man?"he asked nervously.

"It's no problem,"Evra told him sounding extremely serious. "He's pretty quiet once he's been fed. He hardly ever bites his helpers. If he does attack, keep your head away from his mouth and stick an arm down his throat. It's better to lose an arm than your -"

"You know,"Sam said quickly, "I think I do have to go home. My mother said something about friends coming over tonight."

"Oh. That's a pity."Evra grinned.

Sam backed away, gazing in the direction of the wolf-man's cage. He looked sad to be going, so I told him to stop.

"Hey Sam you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" I asked

"Sounds fun." He paused. "I won't have to help feed and clean the...?" He nodded towards the direction of the wolf-man's cage. "No" Evra smiled.

"I'll have it done before you get here." I lied

"Then I'll be there. See you tomorrow!" He cheered sounding a lot more happier that he didn't have to do anything with the wolf-man

"Later," We said together. We waited till Sam was out of view before speaking.

"Its good to have another friend." I said referring to the small group of friends I had in my old life. And starting out in my new life. Evra was my only friend.

"He's a good guy." Evra nodded. "he could lose the whol sounding smart thing. He's a bit of a scaredy-cat, but otherwise, he's cool"

"If he were to join, would he fit in?" I asked running my hand through my black hair.

Evra snorted sarcastically. "Like a mouse in a house full of cats!"

I was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"This life isn't for everyone. A few weeks away from his family, having to clean toilets and cook for thirty or forty people... He'd be running for the hills."

"We do all right,"I said.

"We're different" Evra saighed. "We're not like other people. This is what we're cut out for." he crossed his arms. "Everybody has a place where they belong." He lightly shook his head.

"Could you see me working at a job? Or in a normal life?" He asked "And what about you? Cut your hair and take away your sun glasses - " He bit his lip sliencing himself. I didn't mind it honestly. It was true. Evra and I were different. We didn't look like everyone else.

After a second of silence, Evra uncrossed his arms. "We're meant to..." He said about to start a sentence but was stopped cold.

He stopped and began to frown. He was looking over my head at something in the distance. I turned to see what was bothering him. For a few seconds I couldn't make out anything, but then, somewhere far off, coming through the trees to the east, I saw the flickering light of a burning torch.

"What is that?" I asked

"I'm not sure." He answered

We watched for a few minutes as the torch came closer. I saw figures moving beneath the branches of the trees. I couldn't tell how many there were, but it had to be at least six or seven. Then, as they came out from under the trees, I saw who they were, and goose-bumps sprang to life all over my neck and arms.

They were the small, blue-hooded people that Steve and I had seen the night of the show, the ones who helped sell sweets and toys to the crowd and assisted with the acts. I'd forgotten about those strange blue-hooded helpers. It had been a few months since that night, and I'd had so many other things on my mind.

They came out of the woods in pairs, one set after the other. I counted twelve in all, though there was a thirteenth member, a taller person walking behind the rest. He was the one carrying the torch.

"Where did they come from?"I asked Evra quietly.

"I don't know,"he answered. "They left the show a few weeks ago. I have no idea where they went. They kept to themselves mostly."

"Who are they?"I asked.

"They're -,"he began to answer, but stopped all of a sudden. His eyes widened with fear.

It was the man bringing up the rear, the thirteenth, taller member of the group - visible now that he was closer - who scared Evra.

The blue-hooded people passed by silently. As the mysterious thirteenth person approached, I noticed he was dressed differently from the others. He wasn't very tall; he just looked big in comparison to the blue-hoods. He had short white hair, a thick pair of glasses, a sharp yellow suit, and long green rubber boots. He was pretty fat and walked with a weird waddle.

I glanced over at Evra who looked paralyzed in fear. Unable to move. I have no clue what came over me. But when that man smiled pleasantly at us. I stepped in front of Evra protectively and gave him my best 'Go to hell' look. I stood tall and unafraid. I wasn't going to let his man scare Evra. The man's smile grew at my reaction.

The blue-hoods and the man with the torch walked farther into the campsite, all the way to the back, where they found a large clear spot. Then the blue-hoods began putting up a tent - they must have been carrying the equipment underneath their capes - while the larger man headed for Mr. Tall's van.

Evra placed his hand on my shoulder. He was shaking all over. I turned to face him. I never thought I'd see his face so white, only becaus eof its natural color. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned what did that man do to Evra? Whatever it was, I was seriously pissed off at that man. But I didn't want Evra to see.

He shook his head silently, unable to reply.

"What is it? Why are you so scared? Who was that man?"

"He... It..."Evra cleared his throat and took a deep breath. When he spoke, it was in a low, trembling voice, filled with sheer terror.


	20. Chapter 19

Notes! : Found the most awesome cover of the Taylor Swift song "Safe and Sound". It's friggin amazing! I couldn't help but to think of Darren and Mr. Crepsley when I listened to it. It's called " Me vs Gravity - Safe and sound ".

Chapter Nineteen...Mr. Tiny

I was really worried about Evra. His fear for that strange man slowly faded as the evening wore on. It took even longer for him to return to his normal self. Even after that the whole night he was really edgy. I didn't trust him with a knife. His hand was really shaky. I didn't mind doing his share of peeling the potatoes for dinner.

I wanted to know who I was up against. After all I did give him my best 'go to hell' look. And instead of a 'disrespectful brat' look I hoped I was going to get. He instead smiled bigger. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking of it. I couldn't believe what I did. I wanted to protect Evra and then my body moved on its own.

After we'd eaten and helped clean the dishes me and Evra were in the tent. Evra was more relaxed playing with his snake. So I thought it was a good time to ask who Mr. Tiny was. Evra froze. I could see his muscles tensing. He didn't answer immediately, and for a while i was thinking he wasn't going to. But with a sigh he spoke.

"Mr. Tiny is the leader of the Little People," He answered.

"The small guys in the blue-hooded capes?" I asked

"He calls them little people, He's their boss - " I shifted my postion where I sat at. " - He doesn't come here a lot, it's been two years since I last saw him, but everytime he does come. He give me the creeps. He's the scariest man I've ever met."

"He looked pretty normal to me." I said remembering that he smiled at me first. "That's what I thought the first time." EVra nodded light his hand running up and down his snake in a petting motion. "But wait till you speak with him." Evra shivered. "It's hard to explain, but every time he looks at me - " Evra's hands went to his head entangling with his hair. It looked like he was trying to force a terrible memory out. "I feel like he's planning to slaughter, skin, and roast me!"

His voice scared me. I never thought I'd see or hear Evra so freaked put before. But this, my nervous feeling for this Mr. Tiny person was starting to be replaced with rage.

"He eats people?" I asked pulling my black hair back into a poney tail. It was getting rather long. "I'm not sure." Evra said his hands slowly goting back to his pet. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But you get the feeling he wants to eat you. And it's not just me being stupid; I've talked about it with the other members of the Cirque and they feel the same way. Nobody likes him! Even Mr. Tall gets fidgety when **He's** around."

Mr. Tall to? No way! Mr. Tall was like a shield of emotionless emotions! I never saw him mad, sad, happy or tired. To think that he could get fidgety around Mr. Tiny. "Well, the littler people must like him...Don't they?" I asked. "They follow an dobey him...right?"

"Maybe they're just as scared of him." EVra said. "Maybe he forces them to obey him. Maybe they're his slaves?"

I titled my head "Have you ever asked them?"

"They don't talk." Evra said lightly. "I don't know if it's because they can't or if they don't want to, but nobody in the circus has ever been able to get a word out of them. Yes they're very helpful and they'll do whatever you ask. But ther're as silent as walking dummies."

I remembered back to the circus when Steve was harrassing one of them to speak. But they didn't. Steve was really pissed. I just thought they didn't know english or something. "Have you ever seen their faces?" I asked.

"Once." Evra said. "Usually they don't let their hoods slip, but one day I was helping a couple of them move a heavy machine. It fell on one fo the little people and crushed him. He didn't even make a sound, even though he must have been in a huge amount of pain. His hood fell to the side and I caught a glimpse of his face."

"It was disgusting." EVra said quietly, stroking the snake. "Full of scars and stitches all crumpled together, like some giant had squeezed it with his claws. He didn't have ears or a nose, and there was some kind of mask over his mouth. The skin was gray and dead-looking, and his eyes were like two green bowls near the top of his face. He didn't have hair, either."

Evra shivered at the memory. I felt a chill creep up my spine as I thought about the description. "What happen? Did he die?" Evra shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. A coupld of his brothers came and took him away."

"You never never saw him again?"

"They all look the same." Evra explained. "Some are a little smaller, or taller than the other, but there's no real way of telling them apart. Believe me, I've tried."

I was really intrigued by Mr. Tiny and his little people. It was weird. But I've always liked mysteries. Maybe I could solve this one? "Where do the little come from?: I asked trying to get more information out of Evra.

"Nobody knows." Evra shrugged lightly. "There's usually about four or six of them with the cirque. Sometimes more turn up by themselves. Sometimes Mr. Tiny brings in new ones. It was weird that none were here when you came."

I was confused. "Do you think it had something to do with me and Mr. Crepsley coming?"

Evra shook his head. "I doubt it. It was probably just a coincidence. Or fate." He paused. "Which is another thing: Mr. Tiny's first name is Desmond."

"So?" I asked. Desmond was a pretty common name. I didn't know hat it had to do with the creepyness of Mr. Tiny.

"He tell's people to call him Des."

I was even more confused. "So?"

"Put them together. His frist with his last name."

I did. Mr. Des Tiny. Mr. Des-Tiny. Mr...

"Mr. Destiny!" I whispered. Evra nodded seriously.

For some reason I remembered back to before all this happened. When Steve had the tickets and tossed them in the air for me, Alan and Tommy to catch. There was that voice...

**Your GAME will come to you...**

**Your destiny will...**

I shivered at the voice. I hope it had nothing to do with Mr. Tiny.

I wanted to know more. I had a lot of questions. But Evra had limited answers. He knew little to nothing about Mr. Tiny, and a little more about the little people. They smelled funny, they ate meat and moved around slowly most of the time. They either didn't feel pain or couldn't show it. And they had no sense of humor.

"How do you know that?:" I asked moving to where I was more closer to Evra.

"Bradley Stretch," He answered darkly. "He use to be with the show. He had rubbery bones and could make his arms and legs stretch."

"He wasn't very nice. He was always playing practical jokes on us. And had a nasty was od laughing. He didn't make you look like an idiot, he made you feel like one too. We played a show in an Arabian palace. It was a private show for a sheik. He enjoyed all the acts. But especially liked Bradley's. The two started talking, and Bradley told the sheik he couldn't wear jewelry, because it always slipped off or broke because of the changing shape of his body. The sheik ran away and came back with a small gold bracelet. He gave it to Bradley and told him to put it on his wrist. Bradley did. Then the sheik told him to try shaking it off."

Evra told this story like it was a horror story, and the way that he was telling it. I was waiting for someone to jump out of the darkness and yell "boo"!

"So Bradley made his arm small and big, short and long, but he couldn't shake the bracelet loose. The sheik said it was magic and could only be removed if the wearer wanted to take it off. It was really valuable, priceless, but he gave it to Bradley as a gift.

"Getting back to the Little People,"Evra said. "Bradley loved to tease them. He was always finding new ways to trick them. He made traps to hang them up in the air by their feet. He set their capes on fire. He squirted liquid laundry detergent on ropes they were using to make their hands slip, or glue to make them stick. He put thumbtacks in their food and he made their tent collapse and locked them in a van."

"Why was he a dick?"I asked then realized what I said and smiled weakly.

"I think because they never reacted,"Evra said. "He liked to see people get upset, but the Little People never cried or screamed or lashed out. They didn't seem to notice his pranks. At least, everybody thought they didn't notice..."

Evra made a funny noise that was half a laugh, half a moan. Almost like a nervous laugh.

"One morning we woke up and Bradley had disappeared. Nowhere to be found. We searched for him, but when he didn't turn up, we moved on. We weren't worried; performers join and leave the Cirque pretty much as they please. It wasn't the first time somebody had sneaked away in the middle of the night."

"I didn't think any more about it until a week or so later. Mr. Tiny had come to see us the day before and took all but two of the Little People with him. Mr. Tall told me I had to help the leftover pair with their duties. I cleaned up their tent and rolled up their hammocks - they all sleep in hammocks. That's where I got mine from. Did I mention that before? He hadn't, but I didn't want to sidetrack him, so I said nothing."

"After that," he went on, "I washed their pot. It was a big black pot, set on a fire in the middle of the tent. The place had to have been full of smoke whenever they cooked because the pot was covered in grime.

"I took it outside and tried to scrape the grime - scraps of meat and pieces of bone - onto the grass. I scrubbed it thoroughly, then took it back inside. Next I decided to pick up the pieces of meat in the grass and throw them to the wolf-man. 'Waste not, want not, like Mr. Tall always says. As I was picking up the meat and bone, I saw something glistening..."

Evra turned away and rifled through a bag on the ground. When he turned back, he was holding a small gold bracelet. He let my eyes linger on it, then slipped it on over his left hand. He shook his arm as fast as he could but the bracelet never moved. I swallowed hard. I was completely scared. When he stopped shaking his arm, he slid the bracelet off with the fingers of his right hand and tossed it to me. I looked at it but didn't put it on.

"The bracelet the sheik gave to Bradley Stretch?"I guessed.

"The same,"Evra said.

I handed it back.

"I don't know whether it was because of something really bad he did,"Evra said, fingering the bracelet, "or if they were just tired of the nonstop teasing. What I do know is, ever since, I've gone out of my way to be polite to the small, silent people in the dark blue capes."

"What happened to the remains? I mean, the scrapes of meat?" I asked. " Did you bury them?"

"No, I fed them to the wolf-man, Like I meant to." My mouth fell open as I stared in disbelief. "Waste not, want not, remember?" I stared at him for a long second. Then suddenly we both started laughing, releasing the tense atmosphere around us.

"We shouldn't be laughing!" I tried to catch my breath. "Poor guy, we should be crying!" EVra snorted, which only made us laugh harder. "I'm laughing to hard I think I might start crying!" Evra gasped.

"what do you think he tasted like?" Evra laughed harder before answering. "I bet like rubber!" We laughed so hard that tears started trickling down our cheeks. I know it was a terrible thing to laugh at but we could help it.

In the middle of our fit of laughing, the flap to the door of our tent was pulled aside by an Hans and he entered. "What's the joke?" He asked with a smile. I wanted to tell him but Evra nudged me in the ribs. "Inside joke." Evra said calming down faster then I was.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. When we finally stopped laugh he told us while he was here. "I have a message for you two," I pulled my hair from its pony tail, letting it fall back in my face. I really needed a hair cut. "Mr. Tall wants you to report to his van as soon as possible."  
"What's up?" Evra asked "Why does he want us?"

"He doesn't. Mr. Tiny is with him. He's the one who wants you." And just like that the mood was killed. Hans let himself out without any further words. "Mr. Tuh-tuh-Timy wants us?!" Evra gasped. "I heard. What do you think he wants?" I asked feeling myself reaching for my sunglasses.

I feel more comfortable when I'm hiding behind them. Everytime I was scared I would always wear them. Like I was hiddened and nothing could find me.

"I don't kn-kn-kn-know,"Evra stuttered, though I could tell what was going through his mind. It was the same thing that was rushing through mine. We were thinking of the Little People, Bradley Stretch, and the big black pot full of scraps of human meat and bone.


	21. Chapter 20

Notes! : Woooooh! Chapter twenty! This and another chapter will be going up today!

Chapter Twenty . . . Foolish Questions with a Foolish Attitude!

Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, and Mr. Tiny were in the van when we entered. Evra was shaking like a leaf, but I wasn't. To be completely honest? I wasn't scared or nervous at all. I felt like giving Mr. Tiny a piece of my mind. I felt pretty confident. Like I could take on anything! The worried looks on Mr. Tall's and my mentors faces brought me to that uneasy feeling bubbling up in my stomach, it put me on the edge a little.

I had to do something. I didn't want Mr. Tiny to think I was a shy person, even though I could be. I want him to think I was a strong man, who didn't care what I got into. A person who couldn't careless what you said. I needed to be..._Steve_!

"Come in, boys," Mr. Tiny welcomed us, as though it was his van and not Mr. Tall's. "Sit down, Make yourselves at home." I didn't like being called a boy, yes I was one, but it was like calling me a child. And I wasn't a child.

I needed to act like Steve. An none caring attitude. So what would he say at times like this? I quickly dug deep in my brain trying to think. "Nah, I'm going to stand." I bluntly said with a big goofy grin.

"I'll stand, too, if thats alright..." Evra's voice was low, he was trying not to let anyone hear his chattering teeth.

"As you wish." Mr. Tiny said, he was the only one sitting.

I didn't have my sunglasses with me. I somehow managed to leave them in the tent. So I couldn't hide behind them. My hair was still covering the side of my face. It was getting long, and needed to be cut soon or I might end up looking like a girl.

"I've been hearing a lot about you, young Darren Shan," Mr. Tiny said. He was rolling something between his hands: a heart-shaped watch. I could hear it ticking whenever there was a pause in his speech. I swear my heart started to beat with the ticking.

"You're quite the boy, by all accounts." Mr. Tiny went on. "A most remarkable young man. Sacrificed everything to save a friend. There aren't many who would do as much. Peo[;e are so self-centered these days. It's good to see the world can still produce heroes."

"I'm not a hero." I said shooting his compliment back at him.

"Of course you are," He insisted. "What is a hero but a person who lays everything on the line for the good of somebody else?"

I sighed. "As they say, 'No good deed goes unpunished'."

I wasn't going to lie. I was enjoying the compliments he was giving me. I didn't get many compliments. Only because I was different. The only compliments I really got were from my parents and my friends. Not from anyone I didn't know. I think I was starting to like Mr. Tiny.

"Care to explain?" Mr. Tiny asked.

"No, It's none of your business." I answered back quickly. I wasn't going to tell him about the threat Steve made to me. I wasn't going to tell him that I almost killed him, or that I had to leave my family behind because of my foolish mistake.

Mr. Tiny didn't seem to care, but I did glance up at my mentor. He was a bit surprised at my sudden change in attitude. He didn't even take his eyes off me the whole conversation. Even when it went sour.

"Larten tells me you're reluctant to drink human blood." Mr. Tiny continued after he saw a small flinch from me. "I don't blame you. Nasty, replusive stuff. Can't stand it. Apart from young children, of course. Their blood is srump-dilly-icious."

I frowned. "You can't drink from a child," I ran my fingers through my hair unconsciously. "They're to small. If you took blood from a young child, you'd kill it."

His eyes widened and so did his smile. "So?"

He asked is softly. Like it didn't matter. A chill ran down my spine. If he had been joking. It was a terrible joke. It sounded so real. The look on his face told me it wasn't a joke. He was completely serious!

I suddenly knew why many people feared this man. He was evil. He wasn't just bad, or plain on nasty, but pure demonic evil. This was a man I could imagine killing thousands of people just to hear their dying screams.

"You know..." Mr. Tiny said snapping me out of my thoughts. "That's a very interesting scar you have there."

The blood in my body froze. "I wonder how a boy like you could of gotten it?" He asked "It looks like it goes down farther then you face and neck." He found my weakness. I looked up and met the eyes of my mentor. He wasn't going to say a thing to save me. "It was an accident, and that's all you're going to hear." I snapped at him. And with a triumphic smile he changed the subject.

"Have we met before Mr. Shan? Your face seems familiar."

I shook me head, no.

"Are you certain?" He asked "You look _very_ familiar."

"Never in my life have I seen you. If I had. I would of remembered you." I said still keeping up the Steve attitude.

"You can't always trust memory." Mr. Tiny smiled. "It can be a deceptive monster. Still, no matter. I might be confusing you with someone else."

By the way his lips twisted into a grin, I could sww he didn't think that. But I was sure he was wrong. There's no way in hell I would have forgotten meeting a creature like him.

"Down to business," Mr. Tiny said. His hands tightened on the heart-shaped watch and for a second they seemed to glow and melt into its ticking face. I blinked hard, trying to make sure it wasn't my eyes that were fooling me. When I opened them, it stopped. An illusion? It must have been.

"You boys saw me arrive with my Little people," Mr. Tiny said. "They're new converts to my cause and are a little unsure of the ropes. Normally I'd stick around and teach them how to work, but I have business elsewhere. Still, they're smart and I'm sure they'll learn"

"However, while they're learning, I'd like it if you two fine, young men would hel ease them into the swing of things. You won't have to do much. Mainly I want you to find food for them. They have such big appertites." He said.

"How about it, boys? I've got the permission of your guardians." He nodded at Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley, who didn't seem happy about the arrangement, but looked resigned. "Will you help poor old Mr. Tiny and his Little People?"

I turned my head to look over at Evra (He was on my left side). He didn't want to do it, but nodded. My on the other hand still trying to act like Steve shrugged and said in a cocky attitude. "Yea I guess for now."

"Excellent!" Mr. Tiny boomed, not caring towards my attitude. "Youn Evra Von knows what my darlings like, I'm sure. If you have any problems, report to Hibernius and he'll help you out."

Mr. Tiny Waved a hand to let us know we could leave. Evra began edging backwards immediately, But I help my ground and took a step forward.

"Question!" I said taking yet another step forward. "Why do you call them Little People?"

Mr. Tiny turned around slowly. I was pretty sure he was surprised at my question. Even if he didn't show it. I could see the mouths of Mr. Tall and Mr. crepsley dropping.

"Because they're little." He explained calmly.

"Duh, anyone could see that." I smiled like I was trying not to laugh. "Don't they have another name? An Official name? If somebody mentioned 'Little People' to me, I'd think they were talking about leves of leprechuans."

Mr. Tiny smiled. "They are elves and leprechauns." He said. "All around the world, you will find legends and stories of small, magical people. Legends have to start somewhere. These legends started with my short, loyal friends."

I laughed light. "Are you telling me those dwarfs in blue capes are elves?" I asked, still laughing light, disbelievingly.

"No," He said. "Elves don't exist. Those dwarfts, as you so rudely put it, were seen, long ago, by ignorant people, who invented names for them: elves or faries or sprites. They made up stories abd what they were and what they could do."

"Well they certainly don't have wings, so what can they do?" I asked crossing my arms, like I was getting bored of this conversation.

Mr. Tiny's smile slipped. "I heard you were quite the one for asking questions." He growled, "but nobody told me you were this nosy. Remember, Darren Shan: Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm **not** a cat." I said boldly with a smirk.

Mr. Tiny leaned forward, and his face darkened. "If you ask more questions," he hissed, "you might find yourself turned into one. Nothing in life is forever, not even the human form."

"You can turn me into a question?" I asked, knowing I was stepping over the line. "That actually sounds pretty cool." The watch in his hands glowed again, red like a real heart, and at that time I decided it was time to leave.

Mr. Tiny was going to say something, but Mr. Crepsley spoke. "Go to bed now and get a good night's sleep." He said giving me a curious glare. "There will be no lesson tonight."

"And rise early, boys." Mr. Tiny added, waving goodbye. "My Little People are always hungry in the mornings. It's not wise to let their hunger go unattended. You never know what they might set their minds, and teeth on if they got unfed for to long."

Before we left I smiled at Mr. Tiny. "I'm sure they can aford to wait, its not like they'll die of hunger." I shut the door of the van before anything else was said. Me and Evra took off towards our tent. Where we fell to the floor and listened to our hearts beating loudly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Evra asked weaking bopping me on the head. "Talking to Mr. Tiny like that! Asking him questions! You must be asking for death!"

"I know it was pretty bad!" I admitted catching my breath. "I just hated how scared he made you feel, so I acted like a old frienf of mine and stood up to him." I said thinking back to the encounter with Mr. Tiny. I finally realized that once again, even though he wasn't here in the flesh, Steve saved my neck.

Evra smiled light standing up then helping me to my feet. It was early, but we crawled into bed anyway. We lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling of the ten. When I finally fell asleep I dreamed of Mr. Tiny and his heart-shaped watch. Only in my dreams, it wasn't a watch, it was a real human heart.

It was mine, and everytime he sqeezed it...

**Agony. **


	22. Chapter 21

Notes! : Second chapter to be posted up! :D Oh how exciting!

Anyway, I'm borrowing my neighbors internet untill I get some of my own. I've just moved and well internet didn't come with the place and jobs are very hard to find in this new area. So, I probably will only be posting once a month. Yes it's sad, but its just till I can get my own internet.

Chapter Twenty-One . . . Taking it slowly

I woke up before Evra, and was a bit in a daze. Yesterday seemed so weird. Almost like a dream. Yes, it wasn't and I acted like a brat in front of a man who could kill with a evil grin. I was a moron for thinking I could stand up to him. If I could, I'd take it back and be as scared as Evra. At least then I would be on his hit list. Well thats if he had one.

I shuffled out of my hammock. It wasn't much for comfort, but it beat sleeping on the ground. With a yawn I ran my fingers through my dark hair. Man, even though I went to be early, it felt like I didn't sleep a wink!

I put up my hair in a lose pony tail and fixed my clothes. I was still wearing that suit. Well kind of all of it. I didn't wear the black jacket anymore, nor the black tie. It was just the black pants with the leather belt and the white shirt. The shirt was no longer tucked in and some of the buttons at the top of my chest was undone. The shoes were still the same.

The next time I pretend to die, I'll ask my parents or whoever I'm currently living with, **not** to put me in a suit. I woke Evra up next, who didn't want to get out of bed.

"Evra...Get up or the little people will eat you..." It was a joke. A bad joke. I was referring to the story Evra told me, and what Mr. Tiny threatened last night. Bad joke or not, Evra sat up, he to didn't want to get eaten by the little people. Looking at me with his greenish gold eyes he groaned.

Stepping outside the tent was blinding to me, so I slipped on my sunglasses. Evra, I wasn't sure. Once again he was standing on my left side, which was my blind side. For our first chore of the day was to catch food for the little people. We both were tired and cranky, so we weren't in the best of moods.

Before we started our little hunting trip I asked Evra what they liked to eat. He responded with meat, and that the animal didn't matter. They eat anything, even human. I then asked him how many animals we needed to catch.

"Well, there's twelve of them, but they don't eat a lot. I guess a rabbit or hedgehog between the two of them. A larger animal, like a fox or dog, might feed three or four."

"Hedgehogs? They can eat them?" I asked a bit between curious and grossed out.

"They're not fussy. They'd eat rats and mice, too, but we'd have to catch a lot to feed so many, so they're not worth bothering with."

We each took a sack and headed off in different directions. Evra told me before we went our different ways, is that the meat didn't have to be fresh. So on my hunting trip, if I were to find a dead badger or squirrel, I could stick it in the bag and hopefully save some time.

I spotted a fox a couple minutes into the hunt. It had a dead chicken in its mouth and was on its way home. I sliently followed it untill it spotted me. The dead chick flew out of its mouth and the fox faced me. He was angry. It snarled and attempted to bite me. But I reacted faster then it. What I did I wasn't proud of. I grabbed the fox by his neck and twisted sharply to the left.

A loud crack told me I snapped the foxes neck. It instantly killed the fox. I drew my hand back letting go of the fox. I stared at the fox then my hand and finally back at the fox. It took a few minutes before my brain processed that I **killed** an animal.

I didn't freak out, nor did I start laughing like I enjoyed the kill. I was strangely calm. I didn't enjoy killing the fox, but I break down crying. I was just calm, and normal feeling. I wasn't sure how to react.

I chucked the chicken into the bag, It was a nice extra. But I stared at the fox as I picked it back up. I did need blood. I swallowed hard. It wasn't a bad thing to drink from the fox...right? I mean I needed blood, and it was sort of like practice. Maybe it would be a better substitute for human blood? Doing what I saw my mentor doing. I found a vein, made a small cut and started sucking.

More then half of me hated doing this. It seemed so inhuman. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't human anymore. I was half-vampire. This is how my kind acted. It was alright to call them "my kind"? It felt kind of weird. Like I was being racist or something? Could I be racist to vampires? Was that even possible?

I knew I'd feel bad killing foxes and rabbits and pigs and sheep the first few times, but I'd get use to it right? I knew I wouldn't find any pleasure out of it. Nor would I start to go insane from the killing. I'd probably go insane from the lack of blood. I had to get use to it. All of it. I had to, I have no choice anymore.

Could I get use to drinking human blood? That was the million dollar question. The one that seemed so easy to answer, but the answer wasn't there. I had hoped I could avoid feeidng on humans, but by the way I was running out of energy, I knew eventually I'd have to...Or die.

With a shiver I tossed the fox's corpse into the bag and went back to hunting, pushing what I just did in the back of my mind. I found a family of rabbits washing their ears in a nearby pond. They reminded me of the rabbits by the church. I sighed lightly. I didn't need to think of that while I planned to kill these random rabbits. I crept as close as I could, then stuck without warning. They all scattered in fear, But not before I got my sharp fingernails into three of the little ones.

I added them to the bag wipping off my hands. It was enough to end this trip. I guessed the fox, chicken, and the three small rabbits could easily feed six or seven of the blue-hoods.

I met Evra back at camp. He found a dead dog and a badger. I could tell he was feeling pretty pleased with himself. "The easiest day of hunting yet!" He smiled. "Plus I found a huge field filled with cows! We'll go there tonight and take one. That'll keep the little people going for a day or two at the least."

"Wouldn't the farmers notice?" I asked a bit worried.

"There are at least a hundred of them" Evra explained. "By the time he gets around to counting them, We'll be long gone."

I still didn't like that idea. "But cows cost a lot of money." I said "I don't mind killing wild animals. But steal from a farmer is different."

Evra sighed, not liking my choice of words. "We'll leave him money, or you could pay him up front for one." His words sounded a bit sarcastic. I knew we weren't going to leave money. But I asked anyway.

"Where will we get it?"

Evra smiled, gald he knew something I didn't. "The one thing we;re never short of at the Cirque Du Freaks is money," He assured me.

Later, after our chorse were finished, we teamed up with Sam again. He'd been waiting in the bushes for hours.

"Why didn't you come to the camp? No really minds if you just walk in." I asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt." He shrugged. "Besides, I thought somebody might have let the wolf-man out. He didn't seem to like me when I saw him yesterday."

"He's like that with everyone." Evra smiled.

"Maybe." Sam said eyeing Evra like he thought Evra was lying. "But I figure it's best not to take chances."

Sam had a bunch of question. I guessed one would say he was in a "questionable" mood. For everything he had a question. He'd obviously been thinking about us a lot since the day before.

"Don't you ever wear shoes?" He asked turning his attention back to Evra.

"No," Evra said shaking his head. "The soles of my feel are extra tough."

Now that he mentioned it. I've never seen Evra wear shoes. I just thought he didn't find them comfortable. Some people were like that. They'd rather be barefoot then wear shoes.

"What happens if you step on a thorn or nail?" Sam asked rufling his own blond hair.

Evra, with a smile, sat down and gave Sam his foot. "Try scratching it with a sharp twig."

Same did as he was told. He broke off a branch and poke Evra's foot, or sole. It was tryng to make a hole in tough leather.

"A very shapr piece of glass might slice me." Evra said. "But it doesn't happen as very often, my skin actually gets tougher every year."

"I wish I had skin like that." Sam gawked enviously. Then he turned his attention to me. In his questioning mood. I was a bit nervous on what he might ask me. "How come you wear sunglasses all the time? I mean like even when its night or cloudy. You always wear them."

For some reason I was expecting him to ask something like that. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I'd rather him ask me about my suit, so I could think of a reason that wasn't because I was buried alive in. And instead say that I liked it. Speaking of suit, I meant to ask for some new clothes but forgot about it.

"To hide my scar." I admitted. I had nothing to hide from Sam. Well except for who gave it to me, and where he was. Well I had no clue where Steve was. He could of joined a vampires hunter's group and they could be training him.

"Scar? How bad is it? Can I see it?" He asked totally interested in my scar then he was with Evra's foot. I did expect him to want to see it. But didn't think his excitment level would be so high. After bring him this far I couldn't tell him that I wasn't going to show it.

It was like telling a child he could go into a candy shop with the idea that he/she was going to get something and then just tell them that they're just browsing. "Well I'm blind in my left eye." I said taking off my sunglasses.

Sam's eyes widened with excitment and a fe wother emotions I couldn't spot. "That's so cool!" He said yanking my head close to his level where he could touch it. I thought he was going to be discusted at the sight, but instead showed more interest. And what was with people wanting to touch my scar? What did they think it was make-up or something?

"How'd ya get it?" He asked still tracing the scar over and over again, like it would disappear if he didn't touch it.

"Did you ask your parents if you could joing the Cirque?" Evra asked to distract Sam's attention. It worked, Sam let go of my face and brough his full attention to Evra. "No" He sighed.

"I told them about it, of course, but figured it would be best to take it slowly. I wont tell them until just before I leave, or maybe not until I'm gone."

"So you still plan to join?" I asked putting my sunglasses back on.

"Hell yea!" Sam said. "I know you tried scaring me away, but I'll get in somehow. You wait. I'll keep coming around. I'll read books an dlearn everything there is to know about freak shows, and then I'll go to your boss and state my case. He wont be able to turn me down!"

Evra and I shared a smile. We knew Sam's dream would never lead to anything, but neither of us had the heart to tell him.

We went to see an old, deserted railroad stations, about two miles away, which same had told us about. It looked like something from an old movie. It was really cool! But I could shake this nervous feeling. Like something bad was going to happen here. I couldn't place my finger on it. But it was starting tos care me.

"It's great." He said. "They use to work on trains there, repair and paint them and stuff like that. It was a busy station when it was open. Then a new station opened closer to the city and this one went bankrupt. Its a wonderful place to place. There are rusty old railroad tracks, empty sheds, a guardhouse, and a couple of ancient train cars."

"Is it safe?" EVra asked rasing an eyebrow.

"My mother saus it isn't." Sam told us. It reminded me of my mother when she said that hill wasn't safe. But me and Steve still played on it. His mother didn't care. If I listened to my mother I wouldn't have this scar, and Probably be a huge soccer player, and would most likely be out-going.

"It's one of the few places she tells me to stay away from. She says I could fall through the roof of one of the cars or trip on a rail or something. But I've been there lots of times and nothings ever happened."

I couln't help but to comment. "My mom said the same thing about this hill not to far from where I use to live. There was metal, glass and other sharp objects at the bottom of the hill. I didn't listen to her and went there to play with a friend of mine. While we were playing, I tripped and fell down the hill and didn't wake up until a few days later."

Sam stared at me. Soaking up my story. "I had to go through a whole year of rehab just to get back to my normal life." Sam had a confused look. "Rehad? For your face?" I didn't answer him. Instead I pulled at the collar of my dress shirt, some of the buttons at the top were undone. So it made it easier to show my neck. Sam's eyes followed the scars that went down my shirt.

"Can I see the whole thing?" He asked entranced by my scar. "So other time." I promised.

It was yet another sunny day. We had walked away from the train station and was walking slowly under the shade of the trees whne I smelled something strange. I stopped and sniffed the air. Evra could smell it too.

"Oh god, what is that?" I asked my face turning a bit at the smell.

"I donno," He said sniffing the air next to me. "Which was is it coming from?"

"I can't tell..." I said. It was thick, heavy, sour smell. It was gross smelling.

Same hadn't smelled anything and kept wlaking ahead of us. Then he realized we weren't beside him, hopped, and turned around to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Why aren't you - "

"Gotcha!" A voice yelled behind me, and before I could move I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and pin me around. I saw a largem hairy face, and then suddenly I was falling backwars, thrown off-balance by the force of the hand. The only thing I could think of at that time was:

Did we just find big-foot?


	23. Chapter 22

'Notes! : Just as a heads up, I'll probably be posting up chapters every Tuesdays or Thursdays. Just found a job, so hopefully I'll have the internet back on in no time! :3

Just as some extra news! I've started a story! Its still going to be a Darren Shan saga Fanfic, but with a new character! And well the language isn't clean. Its called "Snow Flakes". Check it out if u want.

Chapter Twenty-Two . . . Reggie Veggie

I fell hard on the ground. Luckily my shoulder caught my fall, and I landed with a loud pop. Ii yelped in pain and tried my best to twist away from the hairy figure above me. Before I could do anything, he was crouching by my side with a fierce look on his face.

"Oh, hey man, I didn't hurty you, did I?" He asked with a friendly voice. I could tell he was worried that he hurt me to bad. It was a pretty load pop. And It didn't hurt as bad as it sounded. I then realized my life wasn't in danger; the look on his face was one of concern, not anger.

"I honestly didn't mean to freak you out." the man said. "I was trying to scare you a little, man, for...ya' know, fun."

I sat up and rubbed my shoulder hard. "I'm ok, you just got into my blind spot." I assured him.

"You're sure? It ain't broken, is it? I've got herbs that can hel, if it is." He paused for a second his mind catching the last few words of my sentence. "Blind spot?"

Sam spoke before I could explain. "Herbs can't fix broken bones." Sam had moved where Evra was and was standing beside him.

"They sure can't," The stranger agreed, "But they can elevate you to planes of consciousness where worldy concers like broken bones are nothing but minot blips on the cosmic maps." He paused and stroked his thick black beard. "Of course, they burn out your brain cells, too..."

Sam's blank face showed that he didn't understand that long sentence. I didn't blame him, I didn't understand it. All I got was herbs keep you conscious and kill brain cells. I didn't look over at Evra, who was probably nodding pretending to understand the whole thing.

"I'm okay." I said again, standing up this time. "I'll just pop it back in, It'll be back to normal in a few minutes." I smiled weakly.

"Man, that's good to hear." The stranger said. "I'd hate to be the cause of bodily harm. Hurt's a bad trip, man."

" 'bout that blind spot..." He said still a little confused. Still rubbing my shoulder I answered. I wasn't going to tell him the whole story behind how I got it. I should be use to telling people about how i can't see anything from my left eye, which leads to me not seeing anything on my left side. "I'm blind in my left eye..." I would of shrugged but my shoulder slowly being popped back into place by my rubbing, It was pretty painful.

"Oh...How'd it happen?" He asked. I didn't answer him, instead I studied him in more detail. He was big and shubby, with a bush thick black beard and long scraggly hair. His clothes were dirty and there was no way in hell he'd had a shower or bather recently, because he stanl to high heaven! That's what the strange smell had been. He was really friendly looking; it made me feel like an idiot to think that I was afraid of him.

Seeing that I didn't answer he brought up another question. "Are you guys locals?" He asked.

"I am," Sam said proudly. "But these guys are with the circus." He said using a head gesture to Evra and me.

"Circus?" The man smiled. "There's a circus around here? Oh, man, how did I miss it? Where is it? I love the circus. I never pass up a chance to see clowns in action." He sounded really excited. But I knew he was thinking of a normal circus, and not a freak show.

"It's not that sort of circus," Sam told him, breaking the bad news. "It's a freak show."

"A freak show?" The man stared at Sam, then at Evra, whose scales and color pretty much marked him out as one of the performers. "Are you part of the freak show, man?" He asked. I was unsure the tone in his voice. I couldn't tell if he was worried, or angry.

Evra nodded shyly.

"They don't mistreat you, do they?" the man asked. "They don't whip you or under-feed you or make you do things you don't want to?"

"No." Evra shook his head.

"You're there of your own free will?"

"Yeah. All of us are. It's our home." Evra smiled big, being proud to call the Cirque Du Freak his home.

"Oh. Well, that's okay," the man said, smiling again. "You hear rumors about those traveling shows. You..." He slapped his forehead, which made me jump a little. I wasn't expecting that. "Oh man!" He laughed at himself. It was the same time I popped my shoulder back into place. I shivered a bit. "- I haven't introduced myself, Haven't I? - " He said continuing to speak. "I'm so dumv sometimes. R.V.'s the name."

"RV?" I repeated, he nodded. "That's a funny name." I remarked.

He coughed with embarrassment. "Well," He said, lowing his voice to a whisper, "It's short for Reggie Veggie."

"Reggie Veggie?" I laughed, but then quickly cover my mouth to stope me so I would be so rude.

"Yeah." He said. "Reggie's my real name. Reggie Veggie's what they called me in school, because I'm a vegetarian. Well, I never liked that, so I asked them to call me RV instead. Some did, but not many." He looked miserable at the memory. "You can call me Reggie Veggie if you want." He said with a weak smile.

"RV is cool with me." Sam cheered.

"I'm cool with it." I smiled.

"Me, too." Evra said

"cool!" RV brightened up. "So, that's my name out in the open. How about you three?"

"Darren Shan," I told him, and we shook hands.

"Sam Grest"

"Evra Von"

"Evra Von what?" RV asked, as I had when I first met Evra.

"Just plain Von," Evra said with a small smile.

"Oh," RV smiled. "Cool!"

RV was an ecowarrior, here to stop a road from being built. He was a proud member of NOP(Nature's opposing protectors) and traveled the country saving forests and lakes and animals and stuff like that.

He offered to show us around his camp, and we jumped at the chance. It would be cool to see a hippies camp - oops I mean Ecowarrior's camp - The railway station could wait! This was an opportunity that wouldn't come every day!

He talked about the environment nonstop as we walked. He told us about all the crappy things being done to Mother Nature, the forests we were destroying, the rivers we were polluting, the air we were poisoning, the animals we were drinving to extinction.

I was actually feeling quite guilty about the choices I've made in the past regarding our environment.

"And this is all in our own country!" He said passionately. "I'm not talking about stuff happening somewhere else. This is what we're doing to our owwn land!"

NOP was fighting to save the earth from greedy, dangerous humans who didn't care what they did to it. "I had journeyed up and down the country trying to make other people aware of the dangers! We give out pamphlets and books about how to protect the environment."

I wanted to ask how that would help? They were using the trees they were trying to protect. And they were just giving their pamphlets away to people who were mostly likely to throw it away once they get a better look at it. I mean when I was given the flier to go to the cirque, I would of just taken it. If that person was on my right side instead of my left.

RV continued his passionate speech. "But rasing awareness ain't enought!" He told us. "It's a start, but we must do more! We have to stop the pollution and destruction of the beautiful country side! Take this place: They were going to build a road through an old burial ground, a place where people buried their dead love ones thousands of years ago! Can you imagine that, man? Destorying a part of history, just to save drivers ten or twenty minutes!"

RV shook his head sadly. "These are crazy times, man." He said lightly. "The things we're doing to this planet... In the future, assuming there is one, people will look back on what we're done and call us idiotic barbarians."

He was extremely passionate about the environment. As R.V. said, those who don't think and act now can't complain when the world crumbles around their ears later.

His campsite was an interesting place. The people, twenty or so, slept in handmade huts that had been built out of branches and leaves and shrubs. It looked pretty uncomfortable. I mean the cloest I've slept outside was the church. There was no camping in the Shan household. Only because my mom was to over protective when it came to being out in the "wild" even if we were suppose to be on a camping ground.

Most of the peopler were as dirty and smelly as RV, I had to forced myself not to make a face at the smell. I bet Evra had to as well. But they were also cheerful and kind and generous.

"How did you stop the road from beinf built?" Sam asked.

"We dug tunnels under the land." RV said. "And we sabotaged the machines they sent in. And we alerted the media. Rich dudes hate having cameras pointed at them. One TV news crew is as good as twenty active warriors."

Evra asked if they ever fought hand to hand. RV explained that NOP didn't believe in violent confrontation, but we could see from the look on his face that he wasn't happy with that. "If I had my way!" He said getting fired up again, "We'd give as good as we got. We're to nice sometimes. Man, if I was in charge, we'd givethose turkeys a taste of hell!"

RV invited us to stay for lunch. It wasn't very good food. There was no meat at all, just a bunch of vegetable, some of them I didn't eat at all, and rice and fruit. But even if we didn't like it we ate a lot to be polite.

They had lots of mushrooms as well. A bit oddly colored. I had a clue what they were. And I was comfirmed when RV wouldn't let us eat any. "When you're older, man." He'd laugh. That made Sam puff up. I kenw he was going to give that speech he gave to Evra and me. But he didn't.

We left soon after lunch. The members of NOP had duties and jobs they had to do, and we didn't want to be in the way. RV said we were welcome to come back any time, but that they'd probably be moving on in a couple of days.

"We've almost won the fight here," He said "Another few days and it'll be time to strike out for new pastures. Battles come and go, man, but the war is never-ending."

We waved good-bye and headed for home.

"That RV's weird." Sam said after a while of silent walking. "Can you imagine giving up everything to go off somewhere?"

I can imagine it. Because I gave up everything to go with Mr. Crepsley. Well I kind of had to, If not I'd probably drank my family dry. I swallowed hard at the thought. I didn't want to remember the face I saw in the mirror when I almost drank from my sister.

"He's doing what he believes in," Evra said.

"I know," Sam said. "I think it's cool that he's doing it. We need people like him. It's too bad there aren't more of them. Still, it's a weird way to live, don't you think?" YOu'd have to be pretty dedicated. I don't think I could become an environmental warrior."

"Me neither." I agreed.

"I could." Evra said with a goofy smile.

"You could not!" I laughed calling him out on his BS.

"Why not?" He asked. "I could take my snake and live wiht them and fight with them."

"You just couldn't," I insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not smelly enought!" I laughed.

Evra made a face as if he remembered the way they smelled. "They were a little on the crunchy-granola side, weren't they?" He admitted.

"They smelled worse than my feet when I haven't changed my socks for a week!" Sam exclaimed.

"Still," Evra said. "I can think of lots of worst0ways to spend my time when I grow up. I'd kind of like to be like RV"

"Me too." Sam agreed.

I shrugged. "I donno about me, I could probably could get use to it."

We were in a good mood and talked about NOP and R.V. the whole way back to camp. None of us had any idea of the trouble the nice ecowarrior would soon create... or the tragedy he would unintentionally cause. Which would lead to the death of a close friend and a part of me...


	24. Chapter 23

Notes! : Just as a small heads up. Cormac is a complete pervert in my verson of this fanfic. I giggled my way through this chpater when I was making him a pervert :'3

Just as a heads up ~ Updations of the vampire Prince will happen every Tuesday! Except for today, cuz it's a Sunday. Got school the start of Wednesday...Wish me luck! 3

Chapter Twenty-Three . . . Cormac Limbs

The next few days went by lazily. Evra and me were kept busy with our chores and with feeding the little people. I've attempted talking to a couple of the slient blue-hoodied creatures, but like normal. They remained silent, not speaking a word. They didn't even look at me. It was like I wasn't there. The only time they really noticed me or Evra is when we have food.

It kind of reminded me of one of the many stray cats in my neighborhood, well my old neighborhood. They cats wouldn't even look at you when you called them, they would run when you approached them. But if you had food or milk, they would be your best friend.

I've tried so many times to tell them apart. There was three that looked different. One was taller then the rest, the second one was shorter, and the third one limped on his left leg. But the rest looked exactly alike! It was like tell twins apart when they styled their hair in the same style and wore the same clothes!

Sam was a huge help around the camp. He started helping out more and more. We didn't take him with us when we went hunting, but we let him pitch in with most of our other jobs. He was a real hard worker, determined to impress us and earn himself a full-time position with the Cirque.

And as more time passed and as Sam started helping more. I wouldn't mind it if Sam actually joined the Cirque. It would be fun to have another kid close to my age, and I wouldn't have to leave yet another friend behind.

I didn't see much of my mentor. He knew I had to be up super early to hunt for the Little People's food. So he left me alone most of the time. I was really happy that way. Yea I did like learning new things about being a vampire. And yea I still didn't like hanging out with him as much as he wanted. I didn't want him to bug me about drinking human blood, or the little out of character attitude I've gave Mr. Tiny.

Then Cormac Limbs arrived early one morning, which caused great excitment.

"You've got to see this guy!" Evra said, literally dragging me behind him. "He's the most amazing performer who ever lived!"

There was already a large crowd around Cormac when we finally arrived at Mr. Tall's van (Where he reported in to). People were slapping him on the back and asking what he's been up to and where he'd been. He smiled at everybody, shook hands, and answered questions. He might have been a star, but he wasn't big-headed.

"Evra Von!" He shouted when he saw the snake-boy. He reached over and gave Evra a hug. "How's my favorite two-legged reptile?"

I got a good look at Cormac when he came over to us. He was a rather handsome man. He was tall, with short dark brown hair and the most bluish eye's I've ever seen. I mean I could just stare into them. Even if that sounded weird, but it was true. Then he had this accent. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was the type of one that the girls in Mr. Dalton's call would call a 'sexy' accent.

"Fine," Evra said.

"Have you shed your skin lately?" Cormac asked raising an eye brow.

"Not recently." Evra laughed lightly.

"Remember," The dark haired male said. "I want it when you do. It's valuable. Human snake skin is worth more than gold in some countries."

Evra and Comrac laughed. I guess it was an inside joke? Because I didn't really get it. "You can have as much of it as you like." Evra said with a big smile. He then pushed me forward. "Cormac, this is Darren Shan, a friend of mine. He's new at the Cirque and is the assistant to Mr. Crepsley."

Comrac smiled at me, in which I returned the smile. "Ahh yes, the old man always gets the cute ones." He laughed ruffling my black hair. I knew he was joking when he said Mr. Crepsley gets all the 'cute' ones. Only because Evra started laughing as well. And well, I've never seen anyone else besides me and Mr. Tall who hang around him a lot.

Then again, I was new here. For all I knew Mr. Crepsley could of had another assistant a while back. It probably was a really cute girl or something...?

"Oh, Darren hasn't seen your 'work' before." Evra added.

"Never seen Cormac Limbs?!" Cormac shouted, pretending to be upset. "How can this be? I thought everybody in the world has seen the magnificent Cormac Limbs in action!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I've lived under a rock or something, because I've never even heard of you." I answered truthfully with a small nervous laugh.

He clutched his chest as though suffering a heart attack

"What do you do?" I asked having a small idea. I mean what he did was in his name. "Cormac Limbs"? So he did something with his limbs.

Cormac looked around at the crowd. "Should I give a demonstration?"

"YEAH!" They shouted eagerly.

I was feeling a bit nervous, I didn't know what he did, and didn't want to make a fool out of myself. And there was a crowd, I wasn't a huge fan of crowds. Cormac looked at Mr. Tall, who was standing at the back of the crowd. Mr. Tall sighed and nodded once Cormac raised his eye brow once more. "You may as well." He said. "They won't leave you alone until you do."

"Alright then," Cormac said popping his knuckles. "Stand back and give me room."

The crowd didn't need to be told twice. The started to move back immediately. I started to move with them, But Cormac laid a hand on my waist, brought me a back to where I was orginally standing, and told me to stay.

"Now," He said to the crowd and giving my waist a light squeeze with his hand before removing it, "I've been traveling for a long time and I'm too tired to go through my entire routine, so we'll keep this short and sweet."

He made his right hand into a fist, then stuck out his index finger. "Darren, will you put this finger in your mouth?" He asked.

I was a bit shocked being asked a weird question like that. I've never been asked that so I glanced over at Evra, who, with a nod of his head, signaled for me to do what Cormac asked. It was weird having some man's finger in my mouth. I wasn't going to lie. His finger tasted terrible!

"Now," Cormac said, "Bite down on it please."

Unsure why, I bit softly

"Harder," Cormac said.

I bit slightly harder.

"Come now boy." Cormac shouted. "Put some backbone into it! Work those jaws! Are you a shark or a mouse?" He asked. "Or do you need some help?" He added with a flirty tone and a wink.

I didn't need help, but I did blush lightly. He wanted me to bite hard? Then I will.

I opened my mouth and bit down quickly, meaning to give him a shock. Instead, I was the one who was shocked, Because I bit clean through the finger and snapped it right off!

I stumbled back in terror and spat the deat finger from my mouth. My dark brown eyes shot up at Cormac Limbs. I expected him to scream, but he only laughed and held up his hand.

There was no blood where I'd bitten the finger clean off, only a white jagged stup. As I watched, the most amazing thing happened: The finger began to grow back!

I thought I had to be imagining it, but as the seconds quickly passed it kept growing, and pretty soon it was at its full length again. Cormac held it rigidly in place a few seconds longer, then flexed it in and out, showing it was a good as new!

The crowd cheered, and I felt my heart slowly beat normally again. I looked down at the ground, where I'd spat the figner out at, and saw it was rotting and fast. Within a few seconds it was nothing more than a grayish mound of mold.

"Its a good thing you didn't swallow it," He chuckled. "And sorry if I frightened you." He said petting my head. I wasn't sure what to think between the flirty jokes and comments and the finger growing back. I was just speechless!

"Its fine." I told him. "I should have learned by now to expect the unexpected around here. Can I feel the new finger?" He nodded. "Just be gentle, it's a little sensative." he winked again. I ingored what he was really referring to. It didn't feel different from any other. "How do you do it?" I asked "Is it an illusion?"

"How do I do it? Hmm, guess I'd say I'm pretty gentle for first timers." He shrugged with a big grin. I on the other hand blushed dark. "No illustion" He said answering my other question. "It's why they call me 'Cormac Limbs'. I've been able to grow new limbs - fingers, toes, arms, legs - ever since I was a toddler. My parents discovered my talent when I had an accident with a kitchen knife. I cut part of my nose off. I can grow back virtually any part of my body. Well except for my heads, I haven't tried that yet. I guess it's best not to tempt fate. I mean I'm still using them"

Ignoring it I asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Yea, for first timers I guess, but you just got to relax and listen to the more experienced person." He said with a perverted grin and chuckled.

"It does, a little. But not that much." He said. "When one of my limbs get cut off, a new one starts to grow almost immediately, so there's only a second or two of pain. It's a little like - "

"Come, come!" Mr. Tall bellowed, cutting him short. "We don't have time for detailed descriptions. This show had been idle far too long. It's time we enterained the public again, before they forget about us or think we've retired."

"People,"he shouted to the crowd, and clapped his hands together. "Spread the word. The wait is over. The show goes on tonight!"


	25. Chapter 24

Notes! : Oh Darren ~ It'll be alright...

Chapter Twenty-Four . . . It was just a test

Evra, after everything was done with Cormac's littler performance, told me that Cromac was harmless. And he was normally like that with the newer acts. I wasn't sure what to say. He did know I was only fifteen right? I was a lot younger then him. I just hoped his dirty jokes would soon end. The last thing I needed was to be red in the face as I walked around the camp thinking of those jokes.

The camp was buzzing with activity all afternoon. People were running around like crazy. A bunch of them were working on putting together the circus tent. I haven't seen it before. It was an impressive sight when it was done, tall and round and red, decorated with pictures of the performers.

Evra and I were kept busy, Hammering pegs into the groud to hold the tent in place, arraging seats inside, setting up the sage for the show, preparing props for the performers (we had to find tin cans and nuts and bolts for Rhamus Twobellies to eat, and help move the wolf-man's cage inside the tent, and so on).

It was a huge operation, but it moved with incredible speed. Everyone in the camp knew their place and what was expected of them, and there was never any real panic over the course of the day. Everyone worked as a part of a team and things came together very smoothly.

Sam showed up early in the afternoon. I would have kept him around to help with the work, but Evra said he'd be in the way, so we told him he had to take off. He was really upset and slouched off, kicking and empty soda can along in front of him.

I honestly felt really bad for him. Now if there was something I could do for him...Wait there is! I know a way to cheer Sam up!

"Hey Sam! Wait a minute!" I shouted "I'll be back in a second.." I said to Evra before I rushed off to Mr. Tall's van.

I summoned the courage in my gut and knocked once. The door swung open instantly, making me take a step back from shock. Mr. Tall was standing inside and before I could say a word, he held out two tickets for the show tonight.

I blinked hard. Then looked at the tickets. What the...?

My stare went to Mr. Tall. "That's amazing...How did you know?"

"I have my ways." He replied with a smile.

Was I the only one a little nervous how he first knew my name and how he knew I was coming to get the tickets? "Umm...I don't have any money." I had spent all my savings on getting my ticket for the show a few months back.

"I'll take it out of your wages."

I was going to say ok and walk away but then quickly realized, I don't get paid.

"I don't get paid though..." I had a confused look on my face. Did I get paid? Mr. Tall, Evra, Mr. Crepsley, or anyone, didn't tell me about getting paid.

He smiled widened. "Clever old me." He then handed me the tickets and closed the door in my face as I was in the middle of 'thanks'.

Not thinking more of it I hurried back to Sam and gave him the tickets.

"What are these?" He asked looking at the green and black paper.

"Tickets for tonight's show." I smiled. "One for you and the others for RV"

"Oh wow!" Sam was once again excited and shoved the tickets in his pocket, as if the wind might blow it away or I would snatch them back. "Thanks Darren!" He cheered.

"Its my pleasure." I smiled back. "The only thing is, it's a late show. We're starting at eleven, and it won't be over till nearly one in the morning...Will you be able to come?"

"Yeah. I can sneak out. My parents go to bed at nine every night. They're what you'd call early birds."

"Ok, but if you do get caught, don't tell them where you're going." I warned.

"My lips are sealed!" He said making a gesture like he locked his lips together and throwing away the key. Then he set off to go find RV.

Dinner was quick, but the work was never done. Dinner was the only break before the show. And everyone ate quickly. While Evra left to feed his snake, I was setting up the candles in the circus tent. There was also five huge chandeliers to be hung, four about the crowd and one over the stage, but the Little people took care of those.

Mags - a pretty woman who sold souvenirs and candy during intermission - asked me to help her get the displays ready, so I spent pretty much a full hour stacking candy spiderwebs, edible glass statuesand pieces of the wolf-man's hair. And well small models of Cormac Limbs. It was really creepy, it looked just liked him. You could cut a part of his lims off, and a new piece grew in its place. I was confused how that happened.

"Hey mag...How does this work?" I asked fiddling with the figure.

"It's one of Mr. Tall's inventions." She shrugged. "He makes a lot of this stuff himself."

I chopped the head off the model adn tried peeking down its neck to see what was inside. But a new head sprung up before I could.

"The models don't last forever," She continued not stopping from her work. "They rot after a few months."

"Do you tell people that when they're buying them?" I asked setting the figure back down and returned to helping Mags

"All the time. Mr. Tall insists we let the customers know what they're buying." She siad. "HE doesn't approive of conning people."

Mr. Crepsley summoned me a half hour before the show. He was fxing up his old timey suit. And this man didn't have a girlfriend yet? He was handome with dark maroon eyes and weird orange hair. What person didn't find that strangely attractive?

"Polish Madam Octa's cage." He ordered. I could dothat. Madam Octa loved me. Even after I threw her out my window. For the two months I stayed with my mentor I had attempted to play with her, and polish my skills on the flute. But it was for ten minutes at the most every day. I just couldn't get my mind off the still burned in memory of how i became a half-vampire.

" - Then Brush your suit and clean yourself up."

Wait...What?

"Why?" I asked

"you are going on with me." He said

My hear dropped. What? No, I couldn't do that! In front of all those people?! No way! I'd rather face the wrath of Steve when I beat him at a video game! Dang it, he came back into my mind...

"I can't!" I protested loudly feeling fear growing fast in me.

"It will only be a small part." He tried to explain, but I wouldn't let him.

"You don't understand!" I interrupted. "I can't do it!"

"And why not?" He wasn't mad but almost sounded it. His voice was calm.

I was finding it hard to breath just thinking about it. "I-I..." Now words weren't forming. My heart was beating fast in my chest. I couldn't go infront of all those people, even if the part was small. I feared groups of people.

"I can't do crowds. I'll have a panic attack..." My words were as shakey as my body. Mr. Crepsley sighed lightly.

"Darren, we are under staffed tonight, all you do is bring the cage on stage and play the flut when it is Madam Octa's time to spin a web over my mouth." He placed his hand on my shoulder assuring.

"Everythings going to be alright." He promised meeting my eyes. He tucked my bangs out of my face. "Just breath, look at the back all or at me the whole time. Don't look at the crowd."

His words were soothing, but not as soothing as his dark colored eyes. They seemed warmer then normal. It stopped my shakiness. Once I was calmed down enough he spoke again. "Besides you are better suited for the job."

"H-how so?" I asked taking in a deep breath, trying to slow my heart down.

"You look creepier." I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be offended. "With your pale face and suit you look like something out of a horror film."

I smiled a bit. Me from a horror film? As what? The first one who gets killed? There was no way I looked like a killer. I never thought I would be creepy looking. I looked in the mirror and realized, I did look sort of creepy. I looked drained because I haven't been drinking human blood. My suit was getting dirty, even though I only wore the white shirt, pants, belt and shoes. I made up my mind, tomorrow I'll find something new to wear.

The show started at eleven on the dot. I hoped there wouldn't be a big crowd. We were in the middle of nowhere, and there wasn't much time to notify people about he show. So I wished there wasn't many people. But the tent was packed and I was scared.

I had fixed myself best I could. I still needed a hair cut and a new set of clothes. But worked with what I had. I dusted and fixed my clothes the best I could. It still looked the same as it did a few days ago. The belt was tight enough to keep the black pants up. My shoes weren't the cleanest but they were passable. And my shirt wasn't white like it was the first time I wore it. But it was also passable. The shirt wasn't tucked in and a few buttons at the top were undone.

For my hair I brushed it and tried to keep it back in its orginal style. The last few days I was lazy and just pulled it back in a poney tail. I was really regreting that. I wouldn't be so nervous if I could find my sunglasses. I lost them. I had no clue where they were. So I could wear them.

"Where did they all come from?" I whispered to Evra as we watched Mr. Tall introduce the wolf-man. For some reason I thought that would calm my nerves. It didn't.

"Everywhere." He replied quietly. "People always know when one of our shows is happening. Besides, even though he only told is about it today, Mr. Tall probably knew we'd be playing tonight ever since we set up camp."

I watched the show, my stomach growling tight with each passing act. I was so scared. There was a lot of people out there. I just felt like running away. I tried breathing but it wasn't working. For some reason all my mind could go back to was Steve. He was normally there for me. And when we were in crowds. They weren't that much of a bother when I was with him.

Hans Hands went on after the wolf-man, followed by Rhamus Twobellies. We had our first break, then Mr. Tall went onstage and darted around the place, never seeming to move, just vanishing from one spot and appearing somewhere new. Next up was Truska, then it was my turn to go onstage with Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa.

Mr. Crepsley placed his hand on my back assuringly as we walked on stage. I'm pretty sure he knew I was terrified. "Remember breath, you can stare at me or the back wall. Don't look at the crowd." He said in a low voice.

Too late...

The lights were low, but I could easily spok Sam and RV in the crowd. They were surprised to see me up there and clapped louder then anyone else. That wasn't helping. I took a deep breath and set Madam Octa's cage down before Mr. Crepsley started his speech.

I stood on the right of Mr. Crepsley, only because I was blind on my left side, and would be able to see when it was my time to play. Mr. Crepsley spoke his speech the same way he did when I first saw him on stage. It was about how deadly Madam Octa was. He explained a bit of Madam Octa's posion as an assistant led a goat on the stage.

There was a loud angry gasp when Madam Octa killed the goat.

...Oh crap! That was RV!

I had forgotten how fond of animals he was. I felt even worse then I did when I first came on stage. I could take back my invitation now.

Mr. Crepsley said something that I missed, he played a small tune on his flute before stopping, and then I met something crawl up my leg. I turned to see what it was. There, now crawling up my torso was a colorful giant spider...Madam Octa.

"It's pretty unusual even for me..."

I heard the dark tone of suduction that came from Mr. Crepsley voice.

"Madam Octa has taken a very special liking to my assistant. I don't even need to play the flute and she wont harm him. It be hard to get her off him."

I smile rose on my face, making me forget about the crowd. I looked at Madam Octa who was resting on my shoulder, awaiting me to give her orders. "Well," I laughed "Go back to him, we're still doing a show." I felt light. I wasn't really nervous after Mr. Crepsley did that. It reminded me how much I loved this colorful spider.

Without needing to play a tune or saying another word. The spider jumped down and skittered back to my mentor.

"Truely a mystery!" Mr. Crepsley said. "Madam Octa listens to him without the flute. Never in my life have I seen something like this."

Soon enough it was my turn to play the flute and control Madam Octa, I guess I didn't need the flute. But I didn't want to mess up. I mean that would kill him...

..._kill him..._

As she weaved her web across my mentor's lips, it struck me that I could get rid of him now if I wanted. I could make her bite him...

I shivered at the idea. My eye's never left Mr. Crepsley. I once again forgot about the crowd as my mind stirred up a plan. I was a bit scared of myself for thinking something like that. I never though about killing someone before.

His life was in my hands...My hands! All it would take was one "slip". I could say it was an accident and that I was scared of the crowd. Nobody could be able to prove otherwise.

I watched my mentor. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. But I wouldn't be able to make it in the world without him. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have made two friends by myself. I would still be at home, in my bed asleep. I'd still be hanging out with Alan, Tommy and even Steve.

I would still be so shy. Everywhere I'd go I'd wear my sunglasses. It wouldn't be how it is now. I barely use my sunglasses now. And instead of having my hair down It was mostly up in a pony tail. I would still be the sorry shy Darren. And not the new one.

Over his mouth she spun her web. His hands were down at his sides. He wouldn't be able to stop her. One wrong move on the flute was all it would take. One wrong move, everything would come crashing down.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I know I couldn't live with out him in the condition I was in. He kept pushing me to do better. He could be annoying, but it was kind of...Fun. I didn't do it. I played it perfectly and safely. I didn't let Madam Octa kill master, and at the end of the act we took our bows and exited together.

Mr. Crepsley patted my back and rubbed my shoulder, in a congrads you did well motion. But softly in a calm voice he said. "You thought about killing me." We were backstage now, the next act going on stage.

I flinched lightly. "W-what do you mean!?" I asked shocked. Like the thought never crossed my mind. Even though I was really shocked that he read my mind.

"You know what I mean." There was a pause and his hand was off my shoulder. "It would not have worked. I milked most of the poison from her fangs before we went on. Killing the goat took the rest out of her."

I backed away from him. "It was a test?" I didn't want to believe it! I was starting to hate him once more. "I thought you were being nice to me!" I balled up my fist. I was getting mad. "And all the time it was just a stupid test!"

His face was serious. "I had to know." He said bluntly. "I had to know if I could rely on you."

I couldn't believe this!

"Well listen here damnit!" I growled I crossed my arms. It was to keep me from slapping him. I didn't want to make a scene. I didn't know what would happen if I did slap him. "Your test was useless! I don't even want to kill you! I only said that out of anger!" I snapped.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" I hissed before storming out. I didn't want to stick around. I'd like to see Cormac Limbs act. But I was to fired up to be around my mentor without wanting to hit him. I knew why he did it. But I hated him for it.


	26. Chapter 25

Notes! : I hate to say this to my lovely followers. But because of school I can't update every Tuesday as I hoped. Yes, I know I lied to you and its a bad thing to lie. But All my stories will be updated almost every or every other Sunday. So hopefully you guys can forgive me for lieing to you guys ~ So for an apology I give you this really long chapter and a the next one!

Chapter Twenty-Five . . . Blood, as fresh as it comes.

I didn't get up out of bed before Evra, like I normally did. I was mixed between anger and depression. I kind of felt Like my old self. Just minus the anger.

"Pssst...Hey sleepy head..." Evra said real close to my ear. I was awake, I just didn't feel like getting out of bed, or opening my eyes. "Heeeeyyyyyy! Sleeepy head...!" His voice got a little louder. But was still soft. Still trying to wake me up. But I just laid there.

"Darren!" He called my name, I didn't moved. "I'll splash cold water one you..." He threatened. I still didn't move. He leaned in closer tickling the shell of my ear with his snake-like tounge. I let out a laugh and fell out of my hamock. I landed on the ground with a loud and painful thump.

"Morning!" He cheered. "It's time to wake up, its a nice day and we've got a **lot** of work to do!" I groaned and just layed on the ground. Evra crossed his arms "Well Mr. Lazy-pants, get warn out from the show?" He asked grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up. But I was limp, so I didn't get up.

I was feeling a lot better now that Evra was trying his best to get me moving. The roles were switched at the moment. Normally I have to wake the snake boy up, and sometimes had to drag him out of bed. But today it was him trying to get me up.

I laughed as he almost fell down. "Really Darren?" He asked trying to be serious but ended up laughing with me. "Come on! We have work to dooooooo!" I laughed and instead of getting up, like I lead him to believe, I pulled him down to the ground with me. "Nooo!" I playfully whinned. "Five more minutes!"

I wrapped my arms around him like he was a giant teddy bear. "Darren! Come on!" He laughed trying to get out of my hug, but I held him in his place. "I'm tired..." I said lightly closing my eyes like I was going back to sleep.

Instead of giving up, Evra once again tickled my ear with his tounge. My hold loosened and he took that time to strike. Evra straddled me and pinned my arms down. "Alright, Mr. Lazy- pants - " He said with a smile. "It's time to get up. We have things to do. When we're done, you can take a nap. This is your final warning!"

Just then Han's walked in to see if we were up. "Oh am I interrupting something?" He asked with a goofy grin. "yes, its Darren's wake up call, but hes refusing to get up!" Evra and I laughed. Well even if I was up, and feeling a little bit better.

I wasn't myself the rest of the day. Evra kept bugging me asking if any was wrong. I wouldn't tell him. I didn't what him to know that I almost killed my mentor. I still hated him. He was a real dick for doing something like that, so I had planned to ingore him.

Doing our normal chores Evra told me he'd met with Sam and RV after the show. "Sam loved it." Evra smiled as if he was remembering Sam and how excited he was after the show. "Especially Cormac Limbs you should have stayed to his in action. When he sawed his leg off..."

I interrupted him saying I'll see it later, and I also asked how RV took it. The goat thing might of angered him a little.

Evra's frown told me it wasn't good. "He wasn't happy..."

"It was the goat wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Evra nodded. "But not just that. I said we bought the goat from a butcher, so it would of been killed anyway. It was the wolf-man, my snake, and Mr. Crepsley's spider that bothered him the most."

Wha...?

"What was wrong with them?" I asked confusedly.

"He was afraid they weren't being treated right. He didn't like the idea of them being locked in cages. I told him they weren't, except for the spider. I said the wolf-man was really quiet offstage. And I showed him my snake and how she slept with me."

"He believed you about the wolf-man?" I asked surprised now. The wolf-man had to be locked up so he wouldn't go around killing people! I couldn't image the wolf-man walking around with us, like he was human. It just didn't seem right.

"Maybe..." Evra's voice trailed at his answer. "Although he still seemed suspicious when they were leaving. And he was very interested in their eating habits. He wanted to know what we fed them, how often, and where we got the food. We have to be careful with RV. He could cause problems. Luckily, he should be leaving in a day or two, but until then, beware." He warned.

The day went by slowly and quietly. I jumped almost ten feet in the air once someone wrapped the hand around my waist. I knew who it was when he whispered in my ear.

"Enjoyed my part in the show?"

I shivered and moved my way out of his hold. Evra had walken away to feed his snake. He said it shouldn't be to long. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't see his part because I had stormed out because of Mr. Crepsley.

"I actually didn't see it."

Hands went to his heart like he was having a heart attack. He stumbled back a bit and seriously looked like he was in pain. I took a step closer to him. "Cormac?" I asked making sure he wasn't acutally hurt from me saying I didn't see his part in the show.

"It's not fair Darren!" He suddenly went from dieing to whinning. "I watched you, and look look so natural out there. But you didn't want me!" He pulled me into a tight hug, one I couldn't wiggle out of.

"It's only fair that you watch me!" His whinning turned into a small laugh. "But you know I do love people watching me when I do it." His words grew semi-suductive, as they turned dirty. "But sometimes privacy is all a virgin needs."

I struggled against the hug, not liking where this was heading. "I could just give you a private show." he offered his hug turned into his hands sliding down to my waist. "No one has to know. It could be our little secret."

"It's alright, I got a lot of things to do today." I answered stepping back from him and his hold. I wasn't sure how long I could do this. My face was flushed with red, and it was only making Cormac continue his flirty joking.

Sam didn't make an appearance till later in the afternoon, but no one was much in the playing mood. It was a cloudy day, and we were all a little out of sorts. Sam only stayed for half an hour, then went home again.

Mr. Crepsley summoned me to his van a little after sunset. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't say no. I didn't want to annoy him. He was now my guardian, after all. I mean I knew he wasn't that heartless to have me booted out the Cirque Du Freak. But I didn't want to tempt it.

"What do you want?" I asked in a snappy way when I arrived. Well, I wasn't planning on talking to him. But I was the first to speak, so it wasn't off to a good start.

"Stand over here, where I can see you better." The vampire said.

I was a bit hesitant, but obeyed. I had no clue what was going on in his mind. Only if I could read minds. But that always back fired to many people who has that talent.

He tilted my head backwards with his fingers and tried to roll up my eyelids, to what I assumed to check the whites of my eyes, but I jerked my head away. Rejecting his touch. I blushed lightly when he told me to open my mouth. I did open my mouth and he peered down my throat.

Next he checked my pulse and reflexes. What the hell? Did he think I was sick or something? I was quite fine. Well not a hundred percent. But I was still good enough to get through the day.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Tired, still mad at you." I answered.

He ignored the 'still mad at you' part of my sentence. But continued with his questions.

"Weak? Sick?" He asked.

"A bit" I said referring for the weak word. I didn't feel ill.

He grunted. "Have you been drinking much blood lately?"

He knew the answer to that. I haven't had any blood but that fox a few days back. I didn't want to drink from animals. It felt weird for me. I mean I was still a little creeped out at myself for killing animals with ease.

"None." I said softly.

He broke eye contact for a second to look at something else. It was to say he was disappointed in me without saying a word.

"Okay," He said. "Get ready. We are going out."

i was a bit confused. "Hunting?" I asked. He knew I wouldn't put much effort into helping and I would drink any.

He shook his head. "To see an old friend."

When we were out the van, I climbed up on his back and he began running. When we were far enough enough away for the camp, he flinted and the world blurred around us. There must be another way then me to climb upon his back. Yea it was the fastest way, but I didn't like climbing on his back every time. I was a bit old for piggy-back rides.

I didn't really pay attention to where we were going. I was more concerned with my suit. Once again it slipped my mind. I had forgotten to get clothes, and now that I thought about it and looked over my suit I realized No matter what I did to make this suit look normal, it had seen better days.

The white shirt, was no longer the the pure white it was. It was a bit dirty with small dirt stains. My pants were a lot grayer than it was supposed to be, because of the dirt and dust. There was a few strands of thread that was coming loose. My shoes weren't shinny and new looking. They were scuffed and dirty now.

I looked like a bum, tomorrow. I had to get something new to wear. Then it hit me. I had brought an extra pair of clothes! So if I remembered tomorrow I would change into those. Then my last thing would be getting my hair cut a little shorter. It was longer then I would like it. So getting it cut seemed like a good idea. Not to short. Oh no. Nothing like that.

After a while we approached a city and Mr. Crepsley slowed down. He stopped outside the back of a tall building. I had started to ask where we were but he silenced my by placing a finger over my lips. A simple shhh...Would of been better.

The back door was obviously locked, but my mentor laid a hand over it and clicked the fingers of his other hand. It opened instantly. I was amazed. How couldn't I be? The man clicked his fingers and the door unlocked!

He led the way through a long, dark corridor, then up a set of long stairs and into a brightly lit hallway. After what seemed like a few minutes, we came to a white desk. My mentor looked around to make sure we were alone, then rang the bell that hung from one of the walls.

A figure soon appeared behind the glass wall on the other side of the desk. The door in the glass wall opened and a brown haired man in a white uniform and a green doctors mask stepped through. Was he a doctor? He looked like one. Were we in a hospital? If so then why didn't we walk into the front door?

"How may I - " He started and pulled down his mask, then stopped when he got a good look of my mentor. "Larten Crepsley! What are you doing here, you old devil?" He was grinning now.

"Hello, Jimmy." Mr. Crepsley smiled a little. The two shook hands as if they were buddies. "Long time no see."

"Not as long as I thought it would be." Jimmy's grin turned into a big smile. "I heard you done got yourself killed. You know an old enemy finally rammed a stake through that dark heart of yours." He shrugged. "Or so the story went."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Mr. Crepsley said before placing his hand on my shoulder and slightly pushed me forward. "Jimmy, this is Darren Shan, a traveling companion of mine. Darren, this is Jimmy Ova, an old friend and the world's finest pathologist."

Pathologist? That meant dead things right? I couldn't remember, nor did I have a dictionary on me.

"Hi" I said lowly.

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said grabbing my hand and shaking it. "You aren't a... well you know... I mean, do you belong to the club?" He eyesed his head slightly gesturing to my mentor.

"He is a vampire." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Only half." I corrected. "I'm not fully vampire."

Jimmy shivered. "Please don't use that word."

I gave him a blank stare. What word? I didn't think I said anything bad or something that would offend the man.

"I know you guys are, and I'm fine with it, but that 'V' word never fails to haunt my mind." His big smile faded to a weak smile. "It must be the horror movies I watched when I was a child. I know you're nothing like those monsters. But still...It's hard to get the image out of my head."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jimmy spoke again. "Hey kid...how old are you?" The questions itself caught me off gaurd. I was getting use to everyone calling me 'boy' or 'kid', he's lucky it didn't bother me. I answered him saying that I was proudly fifteen close to sixteen. He nodded then turned his direction back to my mentor.

"They get younger every year." He shook his head. "Before I know it my daughter will be coming home telling me that she to has 'V' blood in her veins. I blame that new 'V' image that the media put out. With 'V''s suppose to be all hot and romantic." He sighed.

"Speaking of daughter, how are Mira, and Sophia?" Mr. Crepsleys changed the conversation to something Jimmy just couldn't shut up about.

"Sophia is eight this year. She just had a birthday. Sweet little girl, she has the boy's lining up at our door." His voice was sweet sounding, like he praised his little girl. " - But truefully. I'm not ready for her to be having boyfriends, so I scare them all off."

I was a little scared at the way his voice could be threatening and sweet at the same time. I could see him being the type of father that interviews his daughters boyfriends with a serious talk and a shotgun.

"Mira's six months into our second child." He smiled at the thought of being a father. "We've decided to wait and see the gender of our new child when he or she is born. It's much more exciting this way."

I didn't see to many proud fathers like this one. Well then again I didn't know to many fathers. Besides my dad, the only other Dad I've seen was Tommy's. Steve didn't have a dad, and I never went over to Alan's house before.

"What's a pathologist do?" I asked quickly before my mentor or Jimmy could get talking about the new child that was going to be coming in three months. The question stopped Jimmy in mid-thought. He turned his direction towards me.

"I cut corpses open to see how they died." He explained with a small smile. "I don't do it with a lot of bodies, just the ones who died in suspicious circumstances."

I'd be lying if I said Steve wanted to have this job. That this was his dream job. I could see him working here with these dead bodies. Finding out cool ways how everyone died. Then sharing it with me, Tommy and Alan.

"This is a city morgue." Mr. Crepsley said. "They store bodies that arrived dead at the hospital or die while they're there."

I looked over at the room behind the glass wall. "Thats where you keep them?" I asked.

His cheeriness came back. "Yup." I guess not many people were curious about the dead.

He swung up a section of the desk to invite us through. "Just don't touch the ones I'm working on. I don't want to explain why there's another set of finger prints on the guy." He joked.

I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe dozens of tables piled high with silced open bodies? That was the mad doctor in me. Or probably the same horror movies Jimmy saw when he was a child. What could I say? I was a sucker for the classics.

There was no bloody mutilated bodies anywhere. There was one dead body, covered from head to toe in a white long sheet. Everyone else, I guessed, was put away. Otherwise the room was huge. It was well-lit, with big filing cabinets buit into the walls and there was a lot of medical equipment scattered around the place.

"How's business?"

I turned and gave Mr. Crepsley a questionable look once he asked that question. Is that what you ask people who cut open dead people? 'How's business?' That's just weird! Well they were friends, so It was alright.

We sat on three chairs near the corpse on the table. I felt a bit uncomfortable being around a dead body. A part of me wanted to peek under there and see what the person looked like. But seeing that my mentor and Jimmy took no notice to the body, and me not wanting to look out of place, I didn't look at it.

"Slow enought." Jimmy answered. "The weather's been great, and there haven't been many car accidents. No strange diseases, no food epidemics, no collapsing buildings." He nodded like he was trying to go over the last few slow days of work. "Oh! By the way!" He quickly added. "I had an old friend of yours in here a few years back."

"And that was?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Jimmy sniffed heavily through his nose, then cleared his throat, and said the name.

"Gavner Purl?" Mr. Crepsley lightly laughed. "Hows the old dog? As clumsy as ever?"

I sat quietly when they started talking about their friend. I looked around, just moving my head. I would have felt a little weird to walk around snooping around the place. There was one thing that crowded my mind. Where did they keep the bodies? After three minutes of the question pinging around my mind, I finally asked, interrupting the conversation.

He smiled, a bit excited to see that someone was taking an interest more in his job. He stood up, and told me to follow him. Which I did. He led the way to the big filing cabinets and pulled one of the drawers out.

There was a hissing sound, and a cloud of cold air rose from inside the drawer. When it cleared, I saw a sheet-covered form and realized the filing caninets weren't filing cabinets at all. They were refrigerated coffins!

"We store the bodies here until we're ready" He said in a calm voice. "Or until their next of kin comes to collect them."

I remembered the long wait before my funeral. I think I was in a place like this. But wasn't sure. My eye were closed the whole time, so I wasn't sure if I was in a room like this. And since the bodies were stored in cold drawer-like things. I couldn't remember if I felt cold any of the time while I was under Mr. Crepsley postion thing.

I looked at the other rows of drawer doors. "Is there a body behind each of these?"

Jimmy shook his head and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "We've only got six guests now, not counting the on one the table." He gestured towards where we were just sitting with his head. " - Like I said, It's quiet. And even during our busiest time, most of our storage space goes unused. It's a rare situation for use to be less then half full."

"Any fresh ones in stock?" My mentor asked.

"Uh," Jim said thinking about it. "Let me see." He consulted a large pad and flicked through a few pages. "One perrrsssooonnnn..." He said dragging out the word 'person' as he made sure he was speaking of the right body.

"Yes, one guy in his...Early thirties..." Jimmy said "Died in a car accident a little over eight hours...ago?" Jim said bitting at his lips trying to make sure he was reading his paper right. It was then he pulled out a pair of glasses slipped them on his face and repeated what he said.

"Yes, a man in his early thirites died in a car accident a little bit over eight hours ago."

"Nothing fresher?" Mr. Crepsley asked sounding a bit disappointed in the whole 'eight-hour' thing.

"Afraid not, the next freshes thing is a young woman who died twenty-four hours ago." Jimmy made a sorry face and slipped his glass off and back to the inside of his lab jacket.

"Then it'll have to do." Mr. Crepsley said like he was admiting defeat.

"You're not going to drink from a dead person...Are you?" I asked a little confused. I thought drinking from a dead person was a bad thing. But hten again, I should of thrown away all I knew about the vampires. Because things were completely different.

"No." My mentor shook her head. He reached inside his suit's jacket and pulled out some of the small bottles where he stored his suppy of human blood. Just how much small bottles could he keep in there? Last I checked he still had that antidote from Madam Octa's bite, a few other potions and a few small for his blood supply. "I have come for a refill."

From the dead person? He can't do that can he? I wanted to protest, saying it was wrong to drink from a dead person, and that the blood might turn sour. But my lips were sealed shut. Mr. Crepsley would probably say something about how it isn't the best to drink from a dead person. But it would have to work because to feel the small bottles were to much to take from a living human.

It was pointless to argue wiht my mentor. He would always win, he has the last few ones. I watched Jimmy push the body back into the drawer then walk a few more steps to pull out yet another body. Except this time he pulled the sheet down releaving the dead person.

The man was a blond haired white guy. He had a very nasty bruise on his head. But besides the pale look and the nasty bruise on him. He looked to be asleep.

Mr. Crepsley made a long, deep cut across the man's chest, baring his heart. He arranged the bottles beside the corpse, then got out a tube and stuck one end into the first of the bottles. He stuck the other end into the dead man's heart, then wrapped his fist around the organ and squeezed it like a pump.

Blood crept slowly along the tube and into the bottle. When it was almost full, Mr. Crepsley pulled the tube out and jammed a cork into the neck of the bottle. He stuck the mouth of the tube into the second bottle and started filling that one.

Raising the first bottle, he swallowed a mouthful and rolled it around his gums, as though tasting wine. "Good," he said lightly, licking his lips. "It is pure. We can use it."

He filled eight bottles, then turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Darren," He said, starting the conversation I know all to well. "I know you are reluctant to drink human blood, but it is time you got over this stupid fear."

"No." I crossed my arms not having any part in this conversation. He knew what I was going to say, and how this was going to turn out, so why did he bother? Him bringing this conversation up was reminding me how much I hated him at the moment.

"Darren, this person is dead. His blood is no longer good to him anymore." Mr. Crepsley kept his anger in check so he wouldn't blow up on me.

I didn't answer, I instead gave him an 'no, stop asking' look. I was just as irrated as he was.

"You will have to drink human blood eventually! And this is the best way to start!" Mr. Crepsley exploded at my silence. Jimmy nearly jumped out of his shoes from Mr. Crepsley out burst.

"Um...Hey, uh, guys." Jimmy said like he was treading on thin ice with hot skates. "If you're going to uh...do that feeding thingy...I think you should, you know...Get out of - "

"Quiet!" My mentor snapped making Jimmy take a few second back. Just as Mr. Crepsley lost it. I lost it.

"Don't yell at Jimmy!" I hissed. "You know Vampires make him uncomfortable!"

He ignored that I tried standing up for Jimmy. His dark maroon eyes were extremely dangerous at the moment. It was like they were daring me to keep defying him. And defying him I will!

"You have to drink!" He said firmly, gathering a little bit of himself back. "You are a vampire's assistant. It's time you behave like one."

"No!" I said my arms still crossed, but as I finished my sentence they went to my side. "I'd rather go through the rehab of getting my life back together after my serious accident!"

Mr. Crepsley finched, he knew about my scar and how much hell it was to get use to walking and doing normal actions people found easy. So instead of commenting back he just sighed and shook his head. "One night you will realized how silly you are being." He said lightly. "I just hope by that time, you are not beyond being saved."

My menotr thanked the nervous Jimmy Ovo for his help. They started talking about the past and some of their friends, and Jimmy's family. My I just sat fired up and miserable. I wondered how long I could go without human blood.

When they finished, we walked out the building after Jimmy waved us off. He was a nice guy, and probably a wonderful father. I felt bad that we had to meet under dark circumstances.

The rest of the way home Nothing was said. It was silence, except when we got back. He angrily tossed me to one side pointed at me and wanted to finish our conversation.

"If you die," He said in a dark voice. "It is _not _my fault!"

"I know, but if it feeds you guilt, I'm still not drinking!" I said just as mad.

"Stupid boy!" He grumbled fighting the urge to slap me, and stormed off to his coffin.

"Grumpy old man!" I hissed back and stormed out.

I couldn't sleep. So instead I just walked to the end of camp and watched the sun rise. I thought alot about my situation, and what would happen when my strength finally faded, and I began to die. A half-vampire who would drink blood. It was just ironic as a full vampire who wouldn't drink blood. It would have been funny if it wasn't so deadly.

What should I do? Should I forget about the whole thing and just drink the red liquid? Or stay true to my humanity and..._Die?_


	27. Chapter 26

Notes! : Might as well do some responces for some reviews. I've seen other people do it, and it's pretty cool. So Imma start doing that. So Review more and your name could appear on here ~ Amazing no? So hopefully you guys can review just an itsy bit more? I love reading your comments.

BeautifulNoMatterWhat : I love you so much! You've been like with me since the start of this fanfic and just want to let you know, you ARE awesome! :3

Kanakoyuki : I'm not quite sure If I'm going to be doing any slash yet. It'll probably be a non-relationship type of thing. If I do, do slash it'll be a SteveXDarren.

Chick1996 : Yes, this is a sequel for the "Cirque Du Freak" series. I actually can't wait to do the vampire mountain. Darren and his trails ~ oh it just gets my creative juices going! :D I already have tons of ideas with Darrens trails and what goes on at Vampire mountain!

Chapter Twenty-Six . . . Blood Brothers

As tired as I was I decided to stay inside my tent most of the day and didn't even go out to say hi to Sam when he came around. That feeling came back. The feeling that I thought I lost when I came to the Cirque Du Freak. The feeling of not belonging.

It was a feeling that I had ever since Steve pushed me down that hill. It happened when I woke up, when I started my rehab to get back into the normal swing of life. When I was in public. The feeling of not belong anywhere. It was even worse then it was now. I couldn't be a human and wouldn't be a vampire. I was in the grey, somewhere between the two.

I didn't know when I fell alsepp yesterday. But the next day I woke. I felt ton's better. It was ironicly a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, and it was a warm day. And I knew my problems were far from gone. I was just going to overlook them and relax for a while.

Evra's snake was sick. She'd picked up a virus, and Evra had to stay in and look after her. I learn things about snakes everyday. I'm not even lying. I didn't know snakes could get sick.

When Sam showed up, we decided to visit that old deserted railroad sation of his. Evra didn't mind being left behind. He promised he'd come with us next time.

The station was cool! There was a huge circular yard paved with cracked stones, a three-story house that served as the guard house, a couple of old sheds with nothing in them, and several abandoned trained cars. There was also railroad tracks running everywhere you looked, overgrown with weeds and grass.

Sam and I walked along some of the tracks and pretended we were on tightropes way above the ground. Sam and me cheated, pushing each other over and pretending to fall to out deaths. I was a lot better at the game then Sam. Only because my vampiric powers meant my sense of blance was better than any human's.

After our little game we explored a few of the old cars. A couple were run down, but most looked ok. Pretty dusty and covered in dirty. But otherwise in good condition. I didn't understand why they'd been left there to rot. I mean wasn't the golden rule "use it till it can't be used anymore"?

We climbed onto the roof of one of the cars and stretched out to sit in the sun. It was quiet and peaceful. The skys were clear and blue, there was a warm brease, and I was with a friend. I didn't want this moment to end.

"You know what we should do?" Sam said breaking the moment and sitting up to look at me. I wasn't going to sit up. I was still relaxing my hands behind my head, like a pillow.

"Hmm..?" I asked

"Become blood brothers."

I propped myself up on an elbow and started. "Blood brothers? What for? And how's it done?" The word blood, made me a bit uneasy. Not because I refused to drink the liquidy substance. I didn't want to do anything where I would hurt Sam.

"It'd be fun." He said. "We each make a small cut on one of our hands, then join them together and swear an oath to be best friends forever."

I shrugged lightly. And when I opened my mouth to speak It hit me. I couldn't share my blood with Sam! I was part vampire. If I were to share my blood with him he would turn part vampire right? Kind of like how Mr. Crepsley turned me?

"Since I don't have a knife - " He said not giving me time to reject the idea. "We can use some glass." He slid to the edge of the roof, reached down, and snapped a piece of glass out of one of the train-car windows. When he came bac, he made a small cut in the fleshy part of his palm, then handed me the glass.

I lowered the glass and shook my head. "No.." I said lightly. "I don't want to do it."

"Come one," Sam urged. "Don't be afraid. You only have to make a small but."

"I'm sorry, I can't" I didn't meet his eye. I couldn't.

"Coward!" He yelled making me jump a bit. "You're afraid! Chicken! Coward!" He began to sing, terribly I might add: "Fraidy cat, fraidy cat!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm a coward! A coward who doesn't like the sight of blood!" I laughed. It was easier to lie than tell the thruth. "Everybody's afraid of something. I didn't see you rushing to wash the wolf-man the other day."

Sam made a face, a face I couldn't help but to laugh at. "That's different!"

"Sure it is." I was laughing, Sam looked as if he was debating to take me out here or laugh with me.

We joked around some more, then hopped down and crossed the yard to the guard's house. The doors had rotted off years ago, and most of the glass in the windows had fallen out. We walked through a couple of small rooms, then into a larger one, which had been the living room.

There was a huge hole in the middle of the floor, which we carefully avoided.

"Look up." Sam told me as he pointed in the direction of the use to be roof.  
I did and discovered I was gazing directly at the roof. The floors in between had fallen in over the years, and all that was left of them were jagged edges around the sides. I could see sunlight shining through a couple of holes in the roof.

"Follow me,"Sam said, and he led me to a staircase at the side of the room. He started up. I followed slowly, not sure if it was the smartest thing to do - the steps were creaky and looked as though they might collapse - but not wanting to be called a chicken twice in the same day.

We stopped at the third floor, where the stairs stopped. You could touch the roof from there, and we did.

"Can we get out on the roof?" I asked

Sam nodded "But it's too dangerous. The shingles are loose. You could slide off. Anyway, there's something better up here than the roof!"

He walked along the side of the uppermost room of the house. The ledge was about two feet wide most of the way, but I kept my back to the wall, not wanting to take any chances. Chicken or not. I didn't want to get hurt.

"This part of the floor won't collapse, will it?" I asked nervously, tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"It never has before." He shrugged lightly. "But there's a frist time for everything."

"Thanks for putting my mind to ease" I mumbled.

Sam had stopped a litle farther on. I craned my neck so I could see past him, and qucik realized we had come to a set of rafters. There were six or seven of them. Long pieces of wood stretching from one side of the room to the other.

"This was the attic." Sam explained. I nodded speechlessly.

He looked at me and grinned, a grin that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of. I felt a little nervous with that grin. "I bet you can guess what we're doing next."

I stared at him and followed his gaze as they went to the rafters. "Wait...You don't mean...We aren't going to...walk across?"

He chuckled. "Right" and set his left foot on the rafters.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I quickly said. "You didn't look so good on the railroad tracks. If you stumble..." I swallowed hard not wanting to think of what was going to happen.

"I won't, I was only fooling down there." He said. "No stop being a loser Darren." He joked.

With that joke my blood froze. Steve had said that to me many times before. If I didn't want to do anything, that line would come out his mouth. And well I already paid the price for falling for that one.

He set his other foot on the wooden rafter and began walking. He was slowly walking, taking small steps at a time. His arms were strectched out on either side. My heart was in my throat. I had that feeling he would fall. I don't know what caused me to. But I looked down, he wouldn't survive a fall like that.

There were four stories if you include the basement. It was a long and deadly drop.

But Sam made it across safely to the other side, turned around and took a bow.

I sighed and almost fell to my knees. "You moron!" I called after him. Really glad that he didn't fall off or die.

"I'm not a moron!" He yelled back. "Just brave. How about you? Think you could do it? It'd be a to easier for you than it was for me."

I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Was he compliementing my balance?

"Chickens have wings!" He shouted.

That did it! I'd show him!

I took a deep breath before starting out. I went across a lot quicker then same. Using full use of my vampire abilities. I didn't look down and tried not to think about what I was doing and in a couple of seconds I was standing besides Sam. I exhaled my breath.

"Amazing!" He cheered completely impressed. "I didn't think you'd do it! And certainly not so quickly!"

"You don't travel with the cirque without picking up a few tricks." I said trying to to sound as shakey as my body was.

"Do you think I could go fast?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I bet you can't do it again!" He dared me. "I bet it was beginers luck!"

"Just watch!" I said darting back acrossed, even faster.

We spent a few dangerous minutes crossing back and forth. Taking turns on the rafters. Then we crossed at the same time, on different rafters, laughing and making jokes at each other. I was having a blast, but I soon knew it was coming to an end. A dangerous end.

Sam stopped in the middle of the rafter and turned to face me. "Hey! Lets play mirrors!" He shouted.

"Mirrors?" I asked stepping out the the other rafter to meet him mid way.

"I do something, and you have to copy me!" His shook his left hand above his head. "Like this."

I nodded and copyed him. "Just don't jump to your death. That's the only thing I wont copy!"

He laughed, then made a face. I made one, too. Then he slowly stood on one leg. I did the same. Next he bent and touched his toes. I followed his example. I couldn't wait until it was my turn. I'd do a few things - like jump from one rafter to the next - that there was no way he could copy. For once, I was glad for my vampire blood.

But then...The fun ended.

I had gotten no warning. In a flash when I was beginning to stand, having bent to touch my toes. My head started spinning like crazy, my arms were flapping, and my legs were about to give out on me.

This wasn't the first time I've felt like that. I actually had several over the past few days. But didn't take much notice of it. I would just sit down and wait for it to pass. But there was no where to sit. I was four stories up.

Before I knew it, my balance was off and my feet slipped out from under me...And I fell!


	28. Chapter 27

Notes! : Just letting my "Snow Flake" readers know that I am redoing the chapters. I had a greater idea for them and started typing it out. And before then they were better then the originals! Well to me they are. So as of this weekend the new chapters will be up. I will be posting up three chapters to Snow Flake, because I was at chapter three when I stopped. Well actually chapter two, but was going to post up chapter three...mumble mumble mumble...

Chapter Twenty-Seven . . . Near Death

I feared for my life. It was my vampire blood that got me into this mess on the rafters, but it also saved my life. How ironic...

I stuck out my arm, more out of desperation than anything else, and with some luck my hand caught the rafter. If I was full human. I wouldn't have no strength to hold on. But I wasn't full human, I was also half-vampire. No matter how dizzy I was I was able to grab on tight and hold on for dear life.

I swung dangerously over four stories. My eyes were shut, and I was hanging on by those slim fingers and my thumb.

"Shit! Darren! Hang on!" I hear Sam shout.

"Well, I'm not going to leet go!" I commented back weakly. I didn't need to be told to hang on. I wasn't going to let myself fall to my death.

If this wasn't a dangerous situation. I'm sure Sam would of laughed and made a sly comment back. But this was a dangerous situation. And he was doing his best to keep me calm.

"I'm coming over!" He said. "I'll be there as fast as I can't, please don't let go and don't panic!"

He went on talking, telling me it's going to be ok, and we were going to get out of this alive, He'd rescue me.

I had opened my eyes and tears started to prick in the corners.

"Sam..." I said stuck somewhere between a weak laugh and a sob. "It's not like I don't like what your doing...But you're kind of making it worse."

Sam didn't say anything after I spoke. His words did help me. They gave me some comfort. But it only made me kep thinking of the long drop. He was helpful, and without him I would of been a goner.

I felt him inch out along my rafter. The wood made an awful creak nose. And when I hear that creak I swore the weight might cause the wood to break and we would fall to our deaths. But the wood held and Sam closed the gap, crawling along on his stomach, quickly but carefully. It was a good thing Sam was on the right side of me. If he was on my left. I would of never seen him until he spoke.

Same paused when he reached me.

"Now..." He started. "I'm going to grab your wrist with my right hand. I'll do it slowly. Don't move while I'm doing it, and dnot grab me with your free hand. Okay?"

"Okay..." I said weakly.

His had closed over my wrist.

"Don't let go of the rafter..." He told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said somewhere between a weak laugh and a sob.

"I don't have the strength to pull you up." He told me. "So I'm going to swing you from one side to the other. Stretch you free arm out. When you can, gab for the rafter. If you miss, don't panic, I'' still be holding on. If you get a grip, stay for a few seconds and give your body a chance to relax. Then we can haul you up. Got it?"

I nodded softly, but didn't speak.

"Here goes...And Remember: Everything will be alright. Okay. It's going to work, You will survive."

I let out yet another weak laugh and sob.

He began swinging me, lightly at first, then a little harder. This was very hard, since it was on my left side. And I was blind in my left eye. I didn't know if Sam forgot or what. I had to guess. When I thought I was swinging high enought, I stretched out my fingers, concerntrated on the thin planl of wood, and grabbed.

I caught it! I actually caught it! My tense muscles relaxed a little bit. I wasn't out of trouble, just yet.

"Do you feel ready to pull yourself up?" He asked.

"Yes." I said weakly.

"I'll help you get your upper body up, when your stomach is safe across the rafter, I'll get out of the way and give you room to bring your legs up."

Sam pulled his right hand on the collar of my shirt, to catch me if I slipped, and helped yank me upward.

I scraped my chest and stomach on the rafter, but pain didn't bother me. I actually welcomed it. It made me knowI was still alive.

When I was safe, Sam backed off an dI got my legs up. I crawled after him, moving slower then necessary. When I reached the ledged, I stayed crouched down and didn't stand until we got to the stairs. I tried leaning against the wall, but my legs still felt like they were going to give out on me. So I just sat on a stair slumped over, and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow!" Sam said sitting to my left. "That was fun! Lets do that again!"

I hope he was joking.

"Yes lets. You can be dangling for death and I'll pull you up!" I answered and laid back against the stairs.

"Yeah, your right, that doesn't sound to fun." Sam smiled.

We sat there in silence for a few long minutes. I wasn't sure if I could stand from the near death experience I had, had. Nor could I say something. If I wasn't blind in my left eye I would of been able to see Sam mustering up the courage to say or ask something. I mean I could of seen if I moved my head to face him and said something. But I could think of anything to say.

"Hey Darren? Can I ask you a very serious question?"

I sat up and faced him. "Yeah, whats up?" I asked.

"How'd you get those scars? I mean it looks very serious, and I don't think they could of been caused by a small accident...And..." His voice traveled. He was sounding very nervous. I didn't blame him, he was actually the first person who was nervous when it came to asking me about them. Most people would of been strangely excited to see and know how I got them.

If I was going to tel anyone the truth, besides Evra, It would have to be Sam.

"My best friend did it." Sam's shocked expression made me smile weakly. "I know pretty mess up. I guess you can say it was my fault as well." I shrugged lightly.

"I had this friend, Steve, he wasn't much of a good child. He would always get introuble for something. He had a very bad temper. But all together he was a good friend and stuck up for me a lot." I smiled at a few short memories that popped into my mind.

"One day when we were six, maybe seven. There was this hill. No one was suppose to be up there. But as two little adventurous kids, we didn't care about the adults rules and we went up there anyway. There was nothing wrong with this big hill. It was a perfect place to have adventures. But at the bottom of the hill was a dump sight. Where people would dump glass, metal, and other things that could hurt someone.

Near the edge of the hill is where we got into an agrument. Well I think we did. Things were said and Steve pushed me. I tumbled down that hill and things went black..."

Sam's shocked expression still stayed, except he was more horrified then anything.

"I can't tell you much of the minutes leading to the big accident. For the longest time I thought I slipped and fell. But after a lot of things happened between me and my friend. I found out that he was the one that pushed me. And only stayed my friend because he was making admens for his wrong."

Sam was silent, speechless.

"Even after all we went through, and what he caused. I still think of him as a friend" I ended my story with that.

It took Sam a few seconds before he asked a question. Letting the silence entangle with my story. Giving it more of a dramatic touch.

"Did you go to the hospital?"

I nodded. "For a full year, then after that year it was pain rehab for a half of year. I thought the scars would of disappeared over time, but instead they stain my body reminding me everyday what happened."

I looked at Sam who was once again speechless. I touched the scars under my left eye and slowly trailed them down to my neck. "They go all the way down to my hips." Sam stared at my in disbelief.

"If it isn't much trouble. I'd like to see." Sam asked. Normally I would of said no, but I couldn't just tell him that story and then leave him with nothing.

"It's no trouble at all." I smiled weakly.

It seemed easier to unbutton my shirt now that story was once again off my chest. I opened my shirt up so Sam could see. He didn't say anything his eyes just traveled down, following the long scars that branch out into small lone scars.

After what seemed like another long minute. Sam busts out...laughing? I thought he would ask to touch it. But instead laughs?

"Whats so funny?" I asked completely clueless on the sudden laughter.

"You!" He gasped for air. "I swore you were just a skinny person!" He laughed leaving me as confused as ever. Seeing how confused I was, Sam tried to stop his laughter. But it seemed to fail.

"I...I thought you'd be a skinny person..." With that line he laughed. "But...You're actually pretty fit!" He laughed.

His laughing ended up making me laugh a bit. "I don't get it."

Sam ended up calming down before he explained.

"You look like a skinny guy, with no meat on his bones. But you're actually pretty fit!"

I shook my head lightly as Sam once again busted out laughing. I laughed with him, pretending to get it.


	29. Chapter 28

Notes! : Bam early update! Didn't see that comin' did cha'?

Chapter Twenty-Eight . . . A big problem!

Later, after I almost fell down the stairs because my sense of balance was still off, but promised to get better. We made our ways back to the train cars and rested in the shadow of one.

"Thank you..." I mumbled softly still glad to be a live.

"For the hundredth time, it was nothing!" Sam smiled "You would of done the same for me."

"I'm serious. I owe you big-time! Anything you want or need! Just ask and I'll do anything to get it for you!"

Sam raised his eyes brow and gave me a serious look. "You mean it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Cross my heart!" I swore.

"There is on thing that I really crave..." Sam said looking away from me like he was to embarrassed to ask.

"Yes?" I asked leaning a bit forward to see Sam a bit more.

"I want to join the Cirque Du Freak!" He snapped his head and looked over at me. I flinched at the quick movements of Sam. It scared me how fast he snapped his neck and turned his head to look at me.

"Saaaammmmmm!" I groaned pulling my hair out of the pony tail only to pull it into a tighter pony tail. The loose strands were starting to bug me. I even tucked my bangs out of my face.

"You asked what I wanted, so I'm telling you!" He defended himself.

"It's not that easy." I protested, hoping he would give it up. Even though we both know that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes it is!" He said leaning closer to me as if that would change my mind. "You can talk to the owner! And put in a good word for me! Comeone Darren, did you mean what you said or not?!"

I sighed deeply. Damn me and my mouth. See what it got me into? See what my foolish actions got me into? "Alright...I'll asked Mr. Tall." I finally said lightly.

"When?" He pressed

"Today" I promised. "As soon as I get back."

"Yeaaah!" He cheered trying to high five me. But I didn't raise my hand to high five back.

"But if he says no" I warbed him. "Thats the end of it, okay? I'll do what I can, But if Mr. Tall says no, that means no."

"Sure" He smiled. "That's fine by me."

"Maybe there's for me to." Somebody said behind me.

I stood to my feet and spun around to see...RV, smiling strangely.

"You shouldn't creep up on people like that!" I said a in complete surprise. "You scared me!"

"Sorry man." RV said but looked as if he couldn't careless about it.

"What are you doin' out here?" Same asked joining me in the standing world.

"I wanted to find Darren," RV said. "I never got a chance to thank him for my ticket."

"It's no problem." I said with a small blush of embarrassment, knowing how he truely felt when it came to the show. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to see you when it was over, but I had other things to do."

"Sure," RV said taking a infront of us, uncaring that we were standing now. "I can understand that. A show that size there must be a lots to do hmm? I bet they keep you real busy, right man?"

"Yes..." I nodded shyly, hoping I answered the question right.

RV grinned, and stared at the two of us. There was something about the way he was smiling that made me uneasy. It was a smile like he knew something I didn't. And I could honestly say I was very uncomfortable.

"Tell me." Rv said "Hoes the wolf-man doing?"

I shrugged. "Normal. I guess..."

"You guess?" He asked a bit suspious.

"I'm still a little new to the Cirque myself. So I don't really know much about everyone." I admitted. Sam was surprised to hear me say that.

Rv nodded. "He's chained up all the time, isn't he?"

"No..." I said shaking my head. Remembering Evra's warning.

"He's not?" RV acted surprsied. "A wild beast like him, savage and dangerous, and he isn't locked up?"

"It's all an act." I said lying. "He's not really dangerous. He's pretty tame, actually" I knew Sam was staring at me. He knew how dangerous the wolf-man really was and didn't get why I was lying. I'd explain it to him later.

"Tell me, man, what does a thing like that eat?" RV asked.

I forced a smile. "Steal, pork chops, sausages." I shrugged. "The usual all store-bought stuff."

"Really? What about the goat that spider bit? Who eats that?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Evra said the two of you bought the goat from a local farmer. Did it cost much?"

"Not really," I smiled weakly. "It was pretty sick, so it di - "

I stopped Evra had told RV we bought the goat from a butcher, not a farmer! Dangit! He got me!

"I've been doing a little investigating man!" RV said softly. "EVerybody else in my camp has been getting ready to move on, but i've been walking around, counting sheep and cows, askign questions, digging for bones.

"Animals have been vanishing." RV continued. "The farmers aren't taking much notice - they don't mind the odd of one or two missing - but it intrigues me. Who do you think could be taking them, man?"

I didn't answer, but remained quiet.

"Another thing," He said "I was walking along the river you're camped by, and do you know what I found downstream?" He asked.

"Fish...?" I answered weakly.

"No, lots of small bones and scraps of skin and meat. Where do you thing they could of come from, Darren?"

"Um...I'm guessing from the meals of the whole cirque?" I answered a bit snappy. "Maybe we liked to to help the enviorment? You know stop throwing everything away and send it back to nature?" I crossed my arms.

RV was going to speak but I cut him off. "And whats with the questions? Hmm...? Why do you have such a hard on for the Cirque!?" I was getting fired up just by yelling at him. I said a few more regretable thing and ended with.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I've got to go now. They need me back at the Cirque. Jobs to do and actual lives to live!" And with the I tuned around and started walking.

Nothing was said. But I did stop and looked over my shoulder. "When is your group heading out? I might want to stop by to say goob-bye before you leave."

"That's very kind of ya." RV said. "But don't worry, man I won't be going anywhere soon."

I turned back around and stared blankly at him. "I thought you said you were moving on." Now I was disappointed.

"NOP is moving on." He said. "In fact, they've already moved. They pulled out yesterday evening." His smile was icy. "But I'm staying a little longer. There are a few things I want to check out."

"That's wonderful new." I said shaking my head in disbelief. My tone was full of sarcasim and I couldn't careless what anyone thought of my sudden attitude. "Just stop harrassing the Cirque. We've done nothing wrong!"

"Well, see you around."

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "You'll see me around. You can bet on that. You'll be seeing plenty of me."

I grinned awkwardly. "Now do you have a crush on me?" I popped off. "Always wanting to see me?" I shook my head. "And here I thought you only had love for animals."

"Wait up!" Sam called. "I'll come with you."

My attitude calmed down enough so I could speak normally with Sam.

"No. Come tomorrow. I'll have an answer by then." I smiled at him and left before anyone else could say a thing.

R.V.'s interest in the disappearance of the animals worried me at first, but as I walked back to camp I began to relax. When all was said and done, he was only a hairy harmless human, while those of us in the Cirque Du Freak were strange, powerful beings. What could he possibly do to hurt us?


	30. Chapter 29

Notes! : I have some bad news in this chapter. Darren's cute lil' Pirate costume. Well...I've changed the cute pirate outfit to something a little more cooler ... I saw it while surfing the internet for costumes. (For no reason, just because I had time to blooooowwww). I do like the pirate costume, but I think this one would match our cute lil shy Darren the best.

But it's still a cute lil chapter...Oh by the way...Someone gets kissed in this chapter...Not telling who!

Chapter Twenty-Nine . . . A look

I had honest intentions to tell Mr. Tall when I got back. I was going to tell him about RV. And how he was going to stay and stalk the cirque. I was stilll a little shocked at my attitude towards the Eco-warrior. I've never acted like that.

I blamed the lack of blood that was refusing to drink. I was cranky and everything seemed to irritate me. I may have to give in a drink blood soon...

I was heading to Mr. Tall's van when Truska, the breaded lady, grabbed my arm and made signs that she wanted me to follow her. I couldn't say no, so I followed her.

She led me to her tent. It was decorated more than most of the other tents and vans. The walls were covered with mirrors and paintings. There were huge wardrobes and dressing tables and a humongous four-post bed.

Truska spoke. I didn't understand her. But didn't want to tell her that, because it looked as if she was actually talking to herself and not me. She then moved me to where I stood in the center of the room and made a sign that I was suppost to stand there. She then went digging through a box untill she found measuring tabe and measured my body.

When she finished, she pursed her lips in thought for a few seconds. And without warning clicked her fingers. I hated to admit, but I jumped a little when she snapped her fingers. The beautiful lady ended up rushing over to one of the closets and dug through it. Pulling out a pair of pants. Then rushing over to another closet where she found a shirt. Then to another for what looked to be something red, and a pair of shoes that were in a large chest.

I stepped behind a silk screen to put he clothes on. I wasn't sure how she knew. I was guessing Evra told her about how I wanted to wear new clothes. I had to thank him later. I would of kept forgetting if it wasn't for him.

Truska was excited to see me when I came out that she clapped her hands and quickly shoved me in front of a mirror. The clothes fit perfectly and to my surprised looked extremely amazing!

The shirt looked something similar to the dress shirt I was wearing. White, clean. I had some of the buttons undone at the top and the sleeve rolled up so my forearms were exposed. The pants were tight and black, but were surprisingly easy to move in. Truska wrapped the satin cloth around my waist like a belt. Just like that I swear I looked good! There was just three problems to it all. My hair needed to be cut, I didn't need to look as if I was dying. And the shoes.

"This looks amazing!" I smiled. "The only thing is" I pointed at my feet. "The shoes are a little tight."

She took back the shoes and found a new pair, They were roomier than the first pair and were black. They looked like flats. But at the same time they weren't.

"Thanks, Truska!" I smiled again and started to leave. But she tugged the back of my shirt and raised a hand telling me not to go anywhere just yet. She pulled over a chair and gestured for me to sit down. Once I sat down she walked away only to return with a round box. Where she pulled out scissors.

"Ahh! Wait!" I said a bit panicked.

She tilted her head at my burst of panic.

"Please don't cut it so short..." My voice trailed a little. "I don't want to be stared at."

She nodded, understanding what I meant.

After the hair cut was over I looked back in the mirror. My hair cut looked just like it did when my mom had it cut. Styled in that almost emo fashion, neat, easy to take care of and covers my scars.

I couldn't find the words to thank her. So all I could do was giver her a big hug and a light peck on the cheek. I was embarrassed to kiss her, and glad none of my friends were there to see. But Truska was beaming. Proud of my thanks and of her work.

I looked around for Evra my new look when it struck me. I had a change of clothes! I never thought about them until now! That shows how bad my memory was. I ended up walked back to my tent and looked through my bag. I wasn't going to change out of these clothes. Not after all the trouble Truska went through for me.

I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that...

It was Steves! This was Steve's shirt! How did it end up in my bag!? There was no way in hell I was changing into this shirt! Not after all I went through. Sighing I shoved the clothes back into the bag and left ot find Evra.

He thought the clothes were greatm but swore up and down that he'd never asked Truska to help me. Maybe she couldn't stand me looking so scruffy? Or Maybe Mr. Crepsley had asked her to fix me up. Or maybe she did it because she liked me?

"She does not like me!" I defended myself a light blush crossing my face.

"Truska love Darren" He sang. "And Darren love Truska!"

"Hush up!" I growled.

He laughed at me and continued to sing.

"Darren and Truska sitting in a tree." He sang, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love! Then comes Marriage, then comes Darren with the vampire carriage!"

I ended up tackling him to the ground, where this time I had him pinned.

"Hush I said!"

Having none of it. Evra pushed me off and tried pinning me down. It didn't work out, because I put up one hell of a fight. So we ened up wresling for a few minutes before just giving up entirely on pinning each other. So we just sat there.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He said lowly.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you!" I threatened, not going to back it up. I only said it to gross him out. But it didn't seem to work.

"Bet you wont do it!" He challenged.

And like that, the moment was gone. I leaned over and kissed the snake-boy. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it on the cheek. I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

We both sat there in utter silence, red all the way to the ears.

After the few minutes of awkward silence Evra went back to taking care of his snake, and I went back to doing the day's job. I was on the go nonstop, because I was covering for Evra and the work of two. Plus I wanted to keep my mind busy because I kissed my friend, that was a guy, on the lips! Just what was going through my mind?!

With all that went on today. Me telling RV off, getting new clothes, being worked, and kissing my best friend. I had totally forgotten about RV and telling Mr. Tall about the ecowarrior's threats to investiage the disappearing of animals.

If I hadn't been so forgetful, maybe things would have turned out differently, and maybe our stay wouldn't have ended in a bloodbath.


	31. Chapter 30

Notes! : Yay! Chapter Thirty ~ ! But sadly no double posting today. Lot of things on my plate. I'm half surprised I found the time to do my fanfictions this week! If I have time I'll post up two chapters next week!

Oh sweet vampire gods! I've out done myself with this chapter! After that sweet little kiss between Darren and Evra I had to do this...I just had to! So don't yell at me!

Chapter Thirty . . . Half-Vampire

I was ready to collapse by the time night came. The activity had worked me to the bone and worn me out. Evra had warned me not to sleep in his tent that night. Saying his snake was in a foul mood because of the virus and might bite. I didn't believe it, well really wasn't sure If I should believe it or not. I mean earlier that day I kissed him. I guess we weren't that back to normal just yet.

So I headed to my mentor's van, made a small bed on the floor beside Madam Octa's cage. And within a couple of minutes of lying down I was out like a light.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep. I was dreaming maybe...But something was caught in my throat making me gag. I coughed and awoke surprised by what ever it was. I didn't know. This could be nothing but a dream within a dream for all I knew!

There was a figure above me, holding a small bottle to my mouth, trying to force a thick liquid down my throat. My first half asleep terrified thought was: "It's Mr. Tiny!"

I bit the top off the bottle, cutting my lips and spilling almost all of the thick liquid out. The man swore darkly and grabbed painfully at my chin, and pried my gums apart. He tried pouring the last of the liquid into my open bleeding mouth, but I spat it out.

The man swore darkly again, then let go and slumped back. As my heart stopped pounding against my chest I saw it wasn't Mr. Tiny...It was Mr. Crepsley!

"What in Sam's hell were you drying to do?" I snapped in a sleepy rage. "Drown me!?" I was to angry and tired to feel the burning pain in my lips.

He showed me the remains of the small bottle...One of the containers he used to store human blood.

I grit my teeth "You were trying to get my to drink!"

"You have," He said lightly. "You are wasting away, Darren. If you go on like this, you will be dead within a week, or less. I do not wish to force you, but if you lack the courage, I have no other choice."

I glared darkly at him, waking up more as the conversation picked up. I mean I was awake during the struggle, just not fully. I was still tired and wished nothing more to do then was to sleep and forget this ever happened.

"I was trying to help..." He said looking away from my glare.

"Well then don't!" I said slowly. " I'll...I'll kill you if you try it again! And this time I'm serious!"

He nodded glumly turning his head to face me.

"Never again..." He weakly agreed. "I had my doubts it wouldn't work. But for better or less, I had to try. If you swallowed even a little, it would of have kept you going a while longer, and once you had the taste, you might not be so afraid to drink again."

"I'll never have the taste!" I growled. "I won't drink human blood. I don't care if I do die. I wont drink it!"

"As you wish..." He sighed. "I have done my best. If you insist of being stupid, be stupid on your own."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm being human!"

"But you are not human, Darren." He said softly.

"I know." I replied honestly. "But I want to be, I crave to be. I want to be like Sam. I want a family and ordinary friends. I want to grow old at the usual rate. I don't want to spend my life drinking blood and feeding off humans, worrying about sunlight, and vampire hunters."

"It is the hand you've been dealt." Mr. Creplsey said.

"I hate you..." I hissed

"Too bad." He said. "You are stuck with me. If it is any compensation." He added, "I am none too fond of you, either. Turning you into a half-vampire was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Then free me.." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"I cannot." He said lightly. "I would if I could. Of course, you are free to leave any time you like."

The words stopped my body functions for a few seconds. My brain had seemed to shu down amd I left like falling from my sitting position to a laying position.

"Really?" I finally asked a bit suspicious at how easy this was seeming.

"Really." He repeated. "I do not mind. In fact, I would prefer it if you did. That way, you would no longer be my responsibility. I would not have to watch you die."

I shook my head slowly. "I don't understand you at all.."

He smiled, almost tenderly. "Nor I you."

We sat there for a few seconds of silence before laughing a little. It wasn't a 'holy cow thats a knee slapper!' type laugh. A friendly laugh that was short and normal. Things once again returned to normal between me and my mentor. I didn't like what he had tried. But I understood why he'd tried it. It's hard to hate someone who has your best interests at heart.

I started out trying to give my mentor a weird awkward hug. The kind no one wants but it goes great with the mood. But Instead I almost tripped over the blanket while I fumbled to my knees. So Instead I ended up laying my forehead on where his neck meets his shoulder while my hands slid down to his wrists were I held them lightly. Intending to make this hug even more weird.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn." I apologized. It was the least I could do. I know this whole blood drinking thing would cause a war between Mr. Crepsley and I. So it was better to apologize up front to stop the war in its tracks. This didn't mean I was going to start drinking blood. Oh no, I didn't want to do that.

"Darren..." My mentor says lightly.

I picked my head off his shoulder and leaned back a bit so it didn't look like we were going to kiss...That's how close our faces where. I wasn't sure what my mentor was going to say. Probably, stop hugging me, or he was going to accept my apology and try the whole drink blood thing. But what he did surprised me completely!

He leaned forward and licked my lips! No lie! His wet tongue traced my bleeding bottom lip!

I blushed darkly and backed away, only to fall back and to bring the vampire with me to the floor. My grip had tightened on the vampire's wrist once he licked my lips so when I fell back I had brought the vampire down with me.

The way we landed couldn't be anymore embarrassing. Mr. Crepsley was on top of me. Somewhere during the few second fall, I had let go of his wrists and grabbed his shoulders for support. Using his elbows/forearms to prop himself up, his arms above my head a little.

His face was still close to mine, I could feel him breathing. I swallowed hard and blush darker. His larger form was over mine. Why did it have to turn out like this? First I kiss Evra and now my mentor licks my lips?

"W-Why did you do that?" I said in a low voice to nervous to speak any louder.

"You had a hold on my wrists, making it impossible for my to lick my finger." He explained bringing himself up a bit. Which lead to one of his legs parting my legs, his knee close to my...'area'.

" - I couldn't be able to heal your cuts quicker." He finished. I didn't hear a word of it. I was frozen, thinking of how I put myself into these problems. I could still feel his breath on my face. For some reason I was starting to feel completely nervous.

"Darren?" He asked making me flinch lightly.

"Hmmm..?" I answer in a way that almost sounded close to a light moan. This made a light blush appear on my mentors cheeks.

A sly smile appeared on his face and his voice got low, dark, and seductive. "Are you enjoying this Darren?"

I couldn't believed he just asked me that! I wasn't enjoying this! I was embarrassed! Utterly embarrassed at this position! What gave him that idea? And what people may think if anyone were to walk in!

...What if someone walked in?! What would they think? It looked a little sketchy if a mentor and his pupil were laying on the ground in such a shameful position!

When I didn't answer, Mr. Crepsley got a little closer. "Would you like me to kiss you...Darren?"

They way he said my name made me tremble. He said it in low husky voice. I couldn't believe anything that was happening anymore. Once those worlds left his lips, I actually hoped this was a dream. And I would wake up to Mr. Crepsley forcing a bottle of blood down my throat.

I didn't have time to answer before my mentor lost his...Cool? He had started laughing at me! Why was he laughing at me?

"I apologize Darren." He said doing his best to with hold his laughter. "You just looked to cute there I couldn't help but to tease you!"

If I could get a darker shade of red, I would have. My mentor had just teased me! That was pretty messed up! Well you know what? Two can play at that game! I moved my right hand, that was still clutching at his shoulder, and moved it to his face, down at his cheek.

"I would...Larten." I said lightly stopping his laughing completely. I had him shocked now! He was now staring in disbelief! I said his name to throw him off. And it seemed to be working perfectly.

"Darren..." His voice sounded a little stern as if he was going to tell me he wasn't going to kiss me. Which was good. Because I was just teasing to.

I titled my head slightly. "You asked if i wanted a kiss. And it's not nice to tease someone..."

I was going to laugh at him right there and asked him how it felt to be teased. But before I could speak another word, my mentor's lips were on mine. I couldn't see this coming. Well I should of I mean, I was attempting to tease him. I should of seen this coming...Why am I such an idiot?

Mr. Crepsley took no time taking over the kiss, showing he would have complete control. He was far more experienced then I was. Of course he would be! He was way older then me! I was only fifteen! And hadn't kissed or had any girlfriends through out those fifteen years of life!

I tried my best to keep up with the vampire as he deepened the kiss. I didn't know why I was kissing my mentor back! I should be pushing him off and snapping at him. But my words and body betrayed me, because thinking was becoming something very difficult to do as the kiss went on.

He hadn't tried sticking his tongue into my mouth. Which I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. I was honestly lost and slowly running out of breath. I trembled lightly when I felt one of his cold hands move up under my shirt. His light touch left goosebumps as he found the trail of scars leading down my side and lightly traced let his fingers trail down them in a spine tingling way.

Then suddenly he stopped, he stopped the kiss, he stopped tracing the scars on my torso, and took his hand out from under my shirt. I was left there panting for breath and staring blankly at my mentor.

A small part of me was glad he stopped, but more then half of me wanted to know why he stopped. Thinking like that was actually scaring me. Since when did I enjoy kissing another guy? That was weird! ...If it was so weird, why'd I enjoy it?

"Darren..." He said his voice even more stern then before. "Let this be a lesson to you. Never tease an older male. He could of taken full advantage of your innocents. Be thankful it was me an not some pervert."

He got up off me and sat down on the floor. I joined him after a few extra seconds of being dazed. I quickly gathered up my thoughts and still remained red in the face. Pervert? Then what did that make him? A saint?

After a few long minutes of silence i've decided to bring up what I've done that day. About going to the railroad yard with Sam and how he saved my life. I also told him about almost becoming Sam's blood brother. It was better to clear up the awkward silence between me and my mentor.

When he didn't answer right away I wasn't sure what to do. Was it because of that heated kiss? Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I was?

"It is a good thing you stopped when you did." He finally said. I felt like sighing in relief.

I needed to keep the conversation going, to hopefully put _thst_ all behind us.

"What would have happened if I hadn't?" I asked finding a plce to sit down in my mentor's van. He did the same.

There wasn't much to sit on. Mr. Crepsley got the chair, and I sat back on the floor.

"Your blood would have tainted his. He would have developed a taste for raw meat. He would have hung around butcher shops, staring in the windows. He would have aged at a slightly slower rate than normal. It would not have been much of a difference, but it would have been enough."

"Enough to do what?"I asked.

"Drive him mad,"Mr. Crepsley said. "He would not have understood what was happening. He would have thought he was evil. He would not have known why his life had changed. Within ten years he would have been a screaming wreck."

The thought hung in my mind for a few extra seconds. I was seconds away from killing Sam's life. I hated to admit at the moment. But this is why I stay close to my menotr. SO I can quickly learn the ways of being half-vampire.

'_Alright Darren..._' I courted myself in my mind '_Just bring it, not to blunt and obvious, and don't be around the bush..._'

"What do you think of Sam?" I asked hoping those were the right words to start this thing off with.

"I have not seen much of him." He answered truthfully. "He comes mostly by day. But he seems nice. Very bright."

"He's been helping Evra and me with our chores," I bring up.

"I know."

"He's a real good worker and doesn't complain much..."

"So I have heard."

I licked my lips nervously. Which brought my mind back to what happened a few minutes ago. "He wants to join the Cirque." I said, and just like that his face darkened. He didn't like that answer. "I was going to ask Mr. Tall, but I forgot. I'll ask tomorrow. What do you think he'll say?" I looked away from my mentor. Not wanting to meet his gaze for a great number of things.

"He will say you have to ask me. Children cannot join the Cirque Du Freak unless an independent member agrees to be their guardian."

"I could be his guardian."

"You are not old enough. It would have to be me. I would have to give my permission. But I will no."

Anger started to slowly bubble up in me. The same with confusion. And a bunch of other emtions. "why?" I asked.

"Because it is a crazy idea,"he said. "One child is bad enough. There is no way I would take on a second. Besides, he is human. I am stuck with you because of the vampire blood in your veins. Why should I put my neck on the line for a human?"

"Because he's my friend! And he'd be good company for me!"

"Madam Octa is company enough." He snorted! That jerk!

"That's not the same!" I complained

"Tell me this,"Mr. Crepsley mused. "What happens when he finds out you are a vampire? You think he will understand? You think he will sleep easily, knowing his best friend would like nothing better than to slit his throat open and drink him dry?"

"I wouldn't do that!" I surprisingly yelled. "He'd probably think being a vampire was cool!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He responded. "I know that you wouldn't either. But I am a vampire. I know what you are like. So do Mr. Tall, Evra, and the tohers. But how do you think an ordinary himan would see you?"

I crossed my arms. "So you wont let him join?"

"Very well" He said making my head and eyes turn and star at him in disbelief. "He can join."

"H-He can?!" I asked just shocked to hear this. I mean I've been arguing on Sam's behalf, and I'd never really thought of winning this.

"Yes,"Mr. Crepsley said. "He can join and travel with us and help you and Evra with your jobs. But on one condition."Mr. Crepsley grinned wickedly. "He has to become a half-vampire, too !"he hissed.

**BAM! Surpirsed Note! : Review! People! I love the reviews!**


End file.
